Feathers
by Through Magic Baby
Summary: When Mi Nyu finally returnes from her trip in Africa, she founds out just how much did Tae Kyung change, and sooner or later, her own life becomes messed up.
1. I: Stepping Stone

Hello, uhm, this is my first YB fic, and I hope that you`ll like it..

The story revolves mostly around Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung, but has a slight Mi Nyu and Shin Woo part as well. /

Oh, and it`s rated T, not exactly M, for the words used, and a few scenes, in later chapters..

Well.. please enjoy and review if you liked it or not .

* * *

**F****eathers**

I:"Stepping Stone"

A certain airplane landed on the ground. The airport was filled with people full of life and colors. The people hurried from the airport towards different destinations, as if they were ants. The same happened with a certain girl, which looked with her big, round eyes at the Seoul that se left a year earlier.

Her chocolate-brown hair had grown a lot, it would gently caress her shoulders, while her eyes impatiently searched for some familiar faces. She spotted manager Ma`s car, and rushed towards it, without minding her heavy luggage. The girl carefully crossed the street, rushing towards those persons, the ones she thought that belonged to.

"Manager Ma!" She shouted happily, seeing a man, a tall man, with a large back and wide shoulders, behind the car. Though it was definitely not her manager, she hoped with all her heart that it was _him_. "Could it be-" She hurried up, running towards him. "Hyung-"

Unfortunately, her face changed colors, when that man standing at the back of the car turned around, towards her. It was not _him_.

"Shin Woo.." She whispered, with an obviously disappointed face.

"Mi Nyu!" Him, on the other hand was very happy to see her once again. "You have such sharp eyes, to be able to recognize me, even though I was disguised."

He was wearing a wig and a pair of stupid sunglasses. It wasn`t like she expected him to be the one, but she wanted to believe that maybe he was too busy with work, or maybe his ego wouldn`t let him come, to welcome her.

"Y-yeah.. I`m sharp.." She let a deep sigh slide. "But how come you came, with manager Ma`s car? I thought that he was supposed to come.. No? She looked unsure at him.

He skipped a laugh.

"Let`s get in the car first, and after that I`ll explain."

So did they do. Mi Nyu sat beside Shin Woo, and waited for the explanation.

"Well.. the original plan was that _we`d _come with manager Ma, but today, all of a sudden coordinator Wang asked him to take care of the baby, because she had urgent matters. I couldn`t take my car because.. well.. it`s kind of damaged, as you know already Jeremy had to give his motorcycle to Mi Nam, though we wouldn`t be able to ride it, and besides, we all know Tae Kyung. He`d in no possible way lend his car to us. He and his pride."

"Oh.. so that`s it.." She was very disappointed, but couldn`t let Shin Woo realize. She expected him to tell her about Tae Kyung, and only. "By the way.. why aren`t we going?" All of a sudden, she started to feel anxious.

"Aaah! We`re waiting for someone, I guess." He let a chuckle slide.

Mi Nyu didn`t understand at first, but after a few minutes of waiting, she understood the reason.

All of a sudden, Jeremy and Mi Nam appeared out of nowhere, disguised almost as two clowns, and fighting over some sandwiches. Each of the parties got a big surprise, seeing the other. Mi Nyu got out of the car and jumped into her brother`s arms.

"Oppa!"

"Mi Nyu!" He hold her tiny body in his muscular arms, and started to feel the hurt.. all of a sudden. He bit his upper lip.

After a few moments, once he let her breathe, she saw Jeremy and changed a few words with him as well. But she wouldn`t get too close to him, as promised. Jeremy, on the other hand wanted to squeeze her, and pat her head, but Mi Nam`s gaze totally stoned him, so he just pat her head.

"Maybe.. Hyung-nim.. came as well? I so hope!" Her inner thoughts would always end up with Tae Kyung, just like the one true path in a labyrinth. "Uhm.." She turned to her brother, expecting a certain answer.

Mi Nam realized what was the thing she wanted to know most, but he wasn`t strong enough to break her heart. So, he rushed the things.

"Shin Woo, we should go, right?" There was a desperate feeling in his eyes, as he looked at Shin Woo.

"T-that`s right. Besides, you`ve got lots of people to visit, right?"

She realized that something was wrong, but didn`t say anything.. in hope that they`ll reveal it themselves, sooner or later.

Mi Nam pushed her back into the car, then pulled Jeremy as well. Poor Jeremy, he was the only one who didn`t understood the despair of his teammates, who tried so hard to hide _that_.

Shin Woo drove towards a church, where Mother Superior was. Mi Nyu was very fidgety. She couldn`t wait to see everyone. _Everyone._

"Oh right, Oppa! You`re such a jerk! Why didn`t you come to visit at all? Do you know how lonely I was? Thank goodness that Jeremy and Shin Woo came to see me a few times. It passed a year, you know? I mean, weren`t you missing me at all?" She was angry at him for not going to see her, but more angry at Tae Kyung as well, for coming only once, at the beginning.

"Here she goes with her lil` bitchy mouth and brother-complex." He whispered to Jeremy, as he rolled his eyes.

As a response, he started to laugh so hard, that it felt like the whole car was shaking.

"Are you badmouthing me, Oppa?" She was kind of pissed of, because she never liked that people would talk behind her back.

"Neeh, just telling` the truth." His answer annoyed her even more.

Mi Nyu rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. As always, he entered her mind; _as always_. She was so curious about him, she wanted to know if his weakness healed, and if he could see in the darkness, and how are things going-and every single detail.

She missed him very much, especially because he flew to her only once, and it was pretty difficult to keep in touch via phones or Internet, because she had no place, nor signal to use either of them.

And even since that night, the last night she spent in the country, by his side, when she found out the true meaning of the word "love". She became even more dependent of him. He became her drug.

"You know," She suddenly said with a warm voice, "the stars in Africa are so beautiful. The whole sky is exposed, and there are no mountains, hills, nor sky-scrapers. It`s worth to see it." A gentle smile appeared on her face.

After a few minutes, when all the four joked, and talked openly about the things they were through, Mi Nyu realized that they were finally at the church.

"Uhm.. I`ll go say "Hi" to Mother Superior and after that I`ll return, okay?" She rushed out of the car, to see the woman. On her way to the church, she put a scarf around her neck, not to be recognized. The length of her hair wasn`t even certain anymore.

Shin Woo and Mi Nam both let a few deep sighs out, releasing the tension. Jeremy still didn`t get the situation.

"Damn! It`s harder to hide it from her than I thought!" Said Mi Nam, exhausted.

"I know. We can`t avoid answering to her questions about tae Kyung forever. She`ll find out sooner or later." Shin Woo placed his had against the wheel, sighing.

Both of them hated the situation, how hated to lie to Mi Nyu. But they wanted to protect her, for she was the most precious person in both of their lives.

"Just what are both of you talking about?" Finally, Jeremy talked, but, as always, it wasn`t a clever thing he said.

"Haven`t you seen how much does she want to ask about that jerk? But she doesn`t have the courage, so she ends up biting her own lips?" Shouted Mi Nam mad.

"C-calm down!" He scared Jeremy, especially because he was sitting next to him. When it concerned his sister, he seemed like Lucifer in disguise.

"Schh! She`s coming back!" Said Shin Woo cautious.

Both of them calmed down, or at least tried to. As the girl came from the church, and got in the car, someone was taking pictures. In the pictures could both Shin Woo and Mi Nam be seen. Though, they didn`t realize that they were photographed.

Shin Woo sighed, and prepared himself for the return home, when Mi Nyu ruined his plans.

"Ne, manager Ma and Noona are living in Seoul, right? Could you take me to see them?" She was very excited about this.

Shin Woo and Mi Nam threw a few puzzled looks at each other, but none of them could resist Mi Nyu`s begging eyes.

"Please?" She crossed her hands, looking at Shin Woo with big, puppy eyes. She was curious about their baby, and had no other motives, not like those three members of A..

"Fine." He gave in. He was just unable to say "no" to her.

Mi Nam called the manager about the surprise visit they were going to make, and after a couple of minutes, they were at them.

Surprisingly, they got married, and were living together. And coordinator Wang arrived home a few minutes before them.

They were all sitting in the living-room, and talking about different things at a cup of coffee, and some cookies. All of a sudden, coordinator Wang excused the two girls for a while.

"Have you told her yet?" Asked manager Ma in a whisper.

"No! How do you expect us to tell her? She`ll have a heart attack!" Said Mi Nam desperate, still in a whisper.

"Oh God!" Manager Ma slapped his forehead.

"Trust me, we don`t know how to tell her. Or better say, we don`t know _what_ to say. No matter what, she`ll be broken.." Said Shin Woo with a said voice.

"Aah! You`re talking about the issue with Tae Kyung?" Asked Jeremy aloud.

Both Mi Nam and Shin Woo covered his mouth, and hoped that the girls, especially Mi Nyu didn`t her a thing.

They didn`t, because they were in the baby`s room, watching the two-months-old baby sleeping. She was sleeping like and angel.

She`s so tiny and sweet. I`m scared to hold her, because I`m afraid that she`ll break." Said Mi Nyu, watching the girl with amazed eyes.

"She was even tinier when she was born." The woman smiled.

Mi Nyu looked at her with more attention. She was like before getting pregnant, the same tall and beautiful woman. It seemed like she wasn`t even a mother.

"I`m glad you decided to keep the baby." Said Mi Nyu with a smile on her face.

"We are as well. I know it was the right decision. This angel of mine is pure. She`s not guilty for her parent`s mistake. And thanks to her, now I have a very caring husband." She said with a lower voice, careful, not to wake her up.

"Even though he`s shorter than you." Whispered Mi Nyu amused.

"Yes." Agreed the woman, sharing the feeling.

Both of them chuckled, but not aloud, careful not to disrupt the girl`s sleep.

Coordinator Wang realized how long her hair was.

"Mi Nyu, would you allow me to play a little with your hair? She had a gentle look on her face, so the girl could not refuse.

The woman took her into a special room, full of make-up and other tools. Mi Nyu sat on a chair, which was placed in front of three huge mirrors, and a make-up table.

"N-noona, what are you doing?" She was feeling anxious.

"Don`t worry too much. Just adjusting your hair, and thinking of a new look for you." She said with a calm voice.

"But, I don`t think it`s necessary!" She tried to stop her, even though her struggle was useless.

"Of course it is! Look at these split ends! It`s obvious that you don`t take enough care of your hair. Last year you looked like a boy. From now on you`ll be returning to a girl." She winked to her, as she was smiling till her ears.

* * *

The men in the living-room started to feel worried, that it took already too much for them to finish their talking. They were thinking that maybe coordinator Wang told Mi Nyu about Tae Kyung, and that she maybe had a heart attack, and lost her life, and coordinator Wang was trying to get rid of evidence.

But of course, that was in their sick minds.

The door opened, and coordinator Wang stepped in the room.

"Gentlemen, I present you, Go Mi Nyu!"

The girl that followed her was not the old Mi Nyu anymore. She had been through a complete change. She wore a natural make-up, that made her even prettier, and a new hairstyle. Coordinator Wang cut her hair, a little bit, and added extensions, which seemed very natural, but could not be removed. Besides that, she looked a hundred times more beautiful than ever. The boys had no words to describe that goddess in front of them. It was like they fell for her one more time.

"Wel, just a little change, hehe. Oh, and you have to take care of the extensions, they are like your own hair, now. They can`t be removed, and you can bathe at ease with them. I`ll remove them once your hair has grown, if you want to. But that`s all. Oh, and if you don`t expose yourself, people, even hair-stylists will hardly realize that it`s fake, so don`t worry!" She hit Mi Nyu`s shoulder, as she smiled, proud of her perfect work.

It seemed that those extensions were a product that was supposed to appear only a year later, but it was a real mystery, as how did coordinator Wang manage to get her hands on them.

The four of them said their goodbyes, and returned to the car. The tension returned in a split of a second. Shin Woo`s hands were shaking on the wheel, while Mi Nam was biting his upper lip because of the stress. Even Jeremy was nervous, but he was humming a song. Mi Nyu was the only one with butterflies inside her stomach, at the thought of seeing Tae Kyung again.

After half an hour, the car stopped at the boy`s house. The same that holds so many memories, and feelings for Mi Nyu. She spent so much time there, that once she left "Heaven"*, she felt like a banished angel. The boys took out her luggage, while having pitiful expressions written all over their faces.

"Uhm, I`m going ahead! Sorry about my stuff!" She rushed into the house, her heart beating like crazy.

"No, Mi Nyu! Maybe.. we should talk first.." Jeremy tried to stop her, but it was useless. She already rushed towards her own destruction.

"It`s useless.." Said Mi Nam, with a low voice.

"Let`s go after her, at least!" Said Shin Woo, having a puzzled look.

Mi Nyu rushed into the house, but saw no one in the living-room, kitchen, and the other rooms, so she ran towards Tae Kyung`s room. Within a few seconds, she found herself in front of his door, with her heart on the edge. Her hands were shaking, but she opened the door, and jumped inside his room.

"Hyung-nim!" She shouted his name happily.

But that moment of happiness quickly vanished, at that one certain view. Tae Kyung, on a sofa, with a woman on top, kissing passionately. The woman broke the kiss, as she saw Mi Nyu, standing in the door, with a pale face.

"Ara.. You should be Go Mi Nyu, right?" She said with a fake gentle smile on her face.

* * *

* if you still remember the first ep, in which she mentioned that it`s Heaven, being surrounded by three handsome men ^.^

Oh, and I hope you like it up until this point. I know that it`s long, sorry , it`s just that when I start writing, I can hardly stop myself..

If you see some mistakes, I`m very sorry .. I may have typed them, wrong, but if it`s grammar mistakes, I`m even more sorry, it`s just that i`m not English, and it`s kind of a challenge for me to write in English. [a challenge that i`ll gladly accept xd xd]

Oh yeah, and just in case, the next chapters title [if you`re interested… :

~Rude Boy~

Hope you liked it and you`ll keep reading it .


	2. II: Rude Boy

II: "Rude Boy"

She could not believe her eyes. Her hands were shaking, she felt like crying, she was disgusted, like throwing up.

"S-sorry.. I think I entered the wrong room.." The girl said with a shaking voice, as she felt like she had a node in her neck.

Mi Nyu was about to turn around and go out, when she heard his voice. It was _him_. No mistaking it.

"What do you want? How many times do I have to tell you not to enter someone`s room without knocking?" There was something in his voice that seemed different. He was more rude and cold towards her than the first time she met him.

"Y-yeah.. Sorry. I-Ill go now. Enjoy whatever you were doing.." She turned around, prepared to leave, but after a few steps, she felt her legs leaving her.

The girl was about to fell on the floor, when her brother caught her at the right time. He carried her like a princess to his room, and gently placed her on the bed. Shin Woo and Jeremy were standing in the doorway, with both of their hands full of her luggage.

Mi Nam covered her with a blanket, and kissed her hair, and after that he stood up. He made a sign that they can come in, to put down the luggage. After that, the three of them went to the doorway.

"Listen," he whispered Mi Nam. "She should remain here tonight. She can have my old room, I`ll sleep on the sofa, in the living-room, okay? As we thought, the shock was too big for her to handle. Tomorrow she can move into her flat." There was a certain something in his voice and eyes that could not be ignored.

"Yes. That would be the best." Nodded Shin Woo.

"Yep! I agree." Said Jeremy.

"Well, I`ll go change, and stay with her until she wakes up. I`ll contact you if she wakes up."

They both nodded, and then returned to their own rooms.

Mi Nam changed into more comfortable clothes, a T-shirt, above a jersey, and some worn-out jeans. He sat down on a chair and covered his eyes with both hands.

"Damn you, Hwang Tae Kyung! For taking my only sister for granted!" He kept cursing him in his mind. The hate and despair conquered his mind, and were no going to let go, as his devotion and love for his sister stood strong.

Mi Nyu was not waking up, so Mi Nam decided to let her rest. Besides, dinner was almost ready. He looked one last time at her, and after that, he slowly closed the door.

He went to the kitchen, where everyone was waiting for him. The one preparing the dinner was Tae Kyung`s "lover", Marissa. She was a tall, beautiful woman, in her twenties, and at the same time, the boys` new coordinator. Because coordinator Wang got pregnant, she had to leave for a while, and President Ahn hired her. She had long, curly black hair and big, brown eyes, but she was missing Mi Nyu`s beautiful body structure.

Mi Nam sat at the table, beside Jeremy. He and Tae Kyung were in a worse relationship than a cat and a dog, and they were barely talking. When they talked, they would always fight. Everyone was angry at Tae Kyung, for using Mi Nyu for granted, but it was useless. They could do nothing to make him change his mind.

"Mi Nam, how is Mi Nyu?" Asked Shin Woo worried.

"Ah, she`s sleeping soundless now." He had a worried expression.

"Now? What do you mean?" Jeremy looked at him even more worried.

"Ah, she was crying out in her sleep. But don`t worry. She always does so, before falling asleep." He tried to calm both of them down.

Tae Kyung didn`t even move an eyebrow. He kept drinking water.

"This Go Mi Nyu. Tell me more about her." Said Marissa al of a sudden, with a big smile on her face, while she was placing the food in the plates. "She was your lover, right Shin Woo?" Completed afterwards carelessly.

This surprised all of them.

"Y-yeah. She was my lover once." He looked at Mi Nam.

He nodded in response.

"I met, we met her through Mi Nam, but I fell for her instantly. And as some time passed, and we kept on meeting, I confessed my love for her. And thus, she became my woman." His expression was cold, his voice as well.

"And why did you break up?" She looked at him, curious about his further explanations.

"It just happened. She had to go to Africa, and asked me not to wait for her." He said bored, while he was playing with the fork.

"Is that so.." Her eyes said that she knew something, something that was supposed to be shared just between the two of them. "Well, eat. I prepared something even for Mi Nyu, in case she wakes up and she`s hungry." She let the boys to eat, while she went upstairs, to Tae Kyung`s room.

"How thoughtful of you." Said Mi Nam, sarcastic.

Marissa rolled her eyes, and decided to ignore that last _compliment._ She was about to enter Tae Kyung`s room, when she spotted Mi Nam`s room. The girl crossed the hallway, and without second thoughts, she opened the door. The room was in kind of a messy state, total opposite of Tae Kyung`s.

There she was, laying defenseless on the bed, in the middle of a nightmare. Marissa leaned towards her. She saw a pair of dark, deep circles under her eyes. She wanted to touch her skin, when someone stopped her.

"What are you doing here?" His cold voice stunned her.

"I was wondering how does the girl that took Hwang Tae Kyung`s heart look like. No wonder he fell for her. Such a natural beauty." Said the black-haired girl, as she made a few steps towards the door.

"What do you mean?" He tried to hide that fact.

She grinned.

"Follow me." She went out of the room, followed by Shin Woo.

Marissa headed to the terrace, where usually sleeps Jolie. She sat down on a bench, closely followed by Shin Woo.

"What did you mean by that? Explain." His gaze was cold, as if it was someone else`s business, and not his.

She crossed her legs, and let out a long sigh.

"You guys didn`t break up because she had to go, but because she fell for Tae Kyung. Am I right?" She grinned once again.

"Heh!" He laughed. "let`s say your guess is right. What are you gonna do? It`s not like Tae Kyung still loves her, since he`s been dating you for more than seven months.."

"You`re right. But what I am unsure about are her feelings towards him. If he sold his heart to her once, he can do it again, right?" She was a little bit worried, even though she tried so desperately to hide it.

"She`s not that type of person. She`s more noble than any other person in this world. Besides," he let another grin slide, "as long as Tae Kyung has you, I can freely try to get her back. This way, both of us will end up with the right person. What do you think?" He wanted to test out her resolve.

"Fine! I won`t get close to her, as long as she stays away from my Tae Kyung!" With those said, she stood up and went inside.

Left alone in the darkness, he let a sigh slide, and after that, he went into the house.

* * *

Around midnight, Mi Nyu woke up. She changed into comfortable clothes, a grey shirt and a pair of black tights, and went out for some fresh air. Her head hurt very much, and her whole body felt numb.

Jolie was already asleep, so she wanted to make as little noise as she could. The whole house fell into darkness. She sat on the bench, while putting the flashlight on the table.

She looked at the nocturnal sky. There were fewer stars than she remembered, because of the city`s lights, blocking the stars` light. The moon, as always, was proudly shining in the middle of the sky.

Mi Nyu started to count the visible stars. The night, cold breeze felt good on her heated skin.

All of a sudden, she felt her head heavy, and her throat burning. She tried scratching her neck with her nails, because of the hurt. She realized then that the necklace she received from Tae Kyung, that was still around her neck was hurting her, so she tried to take it off.

In her desperate hurry, she broke the necklace. The jewel fell into her lap, broken, just like her heart and hope.

She skipped a sigh. It was as if the necklace itself denied the relationship of her and Tae Kyung.

"So you`re here." A deep voice made her shiver.

The girl turned her head towards him. She wasn`t prepared yet to face him. But she wasn`t allowed to her weak side to him anymore. She changed. She wasn`t the old Mi Nyu anymore.

"Yep. Insomnia?" She asked him on a sweet voice.

He nodded. The boy crossed his arms, as he stood beside her, standing. His hair was a mess, something unusual and unthinkable of Tae Kyung.

"How is your vision?" Asked the girl all of a sudden, with a calm voice.

"It`s better. Though I`m able to see only the Moon and the North Star." He raised his shoulders. His voice had the same creepy calmness.

"Hmmm.. is that so?" She didn`t even bother to look towards him. The sky, and especially the moon caught her eyes. As always, the Kingdom of the Night was a pace full of beauty and secrets.

"That was a change of heart. How come you`re not so clingy anymore? I expected you to run after me, asking about Marissa, and all. Looks like the little girl actually grew up." He tried to play with her, to see if her resolve was strong enough to talk back to him.

"Pff!" She started to laugh. "Please! Aren`t you overestimating yourself? Why would I cling over you? You`re one of the biggest assholes in the world, for using such reasons, but you`re not _the one_. Now that I think about it, we were never supposed to be. I admit the fact that I may have longing for love, but you only gave me orders. With your all high and mighty attitude. Please! I never said anything because I didn`t want to seem stuck-up, or something, but now I`m happy that I can say everything that`s on my mind. Oh, right. We can still be friends if you want to." She looked at him, and smiled. It was obviously a façade, a little show she tried to put up, for her feelings to be kept safe.

That surprised him. But, as long as she remained close to him, it wouldn`t matter. As long as the moon wasn`t out of his reach.

"Do as you wish!" He turned his back towards her, and after that he went inside.

She remained there for a while, in the freezing autumnal cold. Teardrops were flowing from her eyes, down her cheeks, pairing lastly under her chin. She sat in the ball position, as she let out the pain and grief.

It was over. Her fairytale, her prince, her world, her love, her happiness. They all vanished. In a split of a second.

* * *

In the morning, the boys already left for the studio. Marissa as well. She was on her own in the dorms, that she once belonged to as well.

The girl woke up early, but did not know what to do. After she changed from her sleeping clothes, she went to play with Jolie. The dog recognized her, and impatiently waited for Mi Nyu to caress her.

At the studio, things were a little more complicated. The boys and manager Ma were in President Ahn`s office. He took out of nowhere a few pictures, and showed them to the boys. They were stunned.

"H-how come you got your hands on those?" Asked Mi Nam worried.

"So it`s true." The president sighed. "Photographer Kim sent them to me. He thought that he found a big scoop, but I told him that she came back for other reasons." He explained, though the boys didn`t understand his point, so he continued. "He thought that she came back for Tae Kyung. If you remember, he hugged her in the middle of the concert, before she left. The public knew that she was Shin Woo`s girlfriend, so obviously they were surprised. And if we don`t come up with another plan and avoid that scandal. On other hand, people don`t know that Tae Kyung is together with Marissa, so be careful not to get exposed."

"Wait. I still don`t get it. How can be avoid it?" Asked Jeremy curious.

"If we say that Mi Nyu came back neither for Shin Woo, or Tae Kyung, but for other purposes, such as she herself becoming a star, she won`t be looked at with such suspicious eyes."

"That`s quite reasonable." Agreed Shin Woo.

"That`s why, tell me. Is it really Go Mi Nyu?" He looked at the boys slightly worried.

Mi Nam nodded in response. They were all unsure about the president`s motives, but had to listen until the end. Their worries mostly came because they knew from past experience to never mess with photograph Kim.

* * *

The girl heard her phone rang, and rushed to answer it.

"_Hello?" _She answered.

"Mi Nyu? This is manager Ma. Are you still at the dorms?"

"_Uhm.. Yes. Why?" _She didn`t understand a thing, because of manager Ma`s rushed words.

"Good. Don`t go anywhere. Wear something cute, and wait for me there, because I`m coming to pick you up." Those said, he hang up.

Mi Nyu looked at the phone perplexed. She went to change into something cute and feminine, as she was told to.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, manager ma and Mi Nyu were in president`s office. She sat down beside her brother. The president analyzed her thoroughly. But, no matter the angle, she was a beauty. Her true charm could not be seen because of her disguised as a boy, but now that she was released from that seal, she could show her true self to everyone. She wore a leather jacket, a cute pink dress, with floral design, a brown belt, brown boots with heels, and her hair cover her back and shoulders.

"Well, Miss Mi Nyu, the reason I asked you to come here today, was because I wanted you to become a star." He said bluntly.

That last word left a big shock on her.

"Haha.. You`re so funny, president. Me? A star? Impossible." She said with a shy voice, looking around worried.

The boys were in an alike kind of situation.

"_No!No!_ You have the talent to be a star! I can see that it`s in your blood." He had a fixed idea, and didn`t want to give it up. "Let`s do it like this, then: I`ll let you sing a song, to prove yourself that you have what it takes. How does it sound to you? Though, trust me, it`ll be such a shame if you won`t get in the centre of attention." Explained the president, as he tried within all his power of conviction to make her join that world, the one she left a year earlier.

Mi Nyu didn`t know how to answer to that. She knew how difficult it was for her to step out, face the reflectors, to always be in the centre of attention, without being allowed to make a wrong step. It was difficult for her, but it was a pleasure for her to be in trouble, because Tae Kyung would always save her, help her out. And in those moments, she would always feel like a princess in a fairytale. Tae Kyung was all the support she needed, Shin Woo would always give her advice, and Jeremy would always cheer her up when she was troubled, and would let her play with Jolie.

But it was in the past already. Tae Kyung didn`t belong to her anymore. They agreed, somehow, to have a platonic relationship, though just a friendly one, but if she would enter once again that world, it would mean to meet frequently meet with them, and on the same time, the hurt would always come back.. Since long did not mater for her Mi Nam, Shin Woo and Jeremy`s support. All she wanted was Tae Kyung, just like a spoiled child, wanting a lollipop.

She gulped, and rose her look. First, she looked at Mi Nam. He was worried, he did not know what to say, what would be better for her. After that, she looked at Jeremy. He was biting his upper lips. Next, she looked at Shin Woo. He had a puzzled expression as well. Lastly, she moved her eyes towards Tae Kyung. As a true leader, his look did not shake. He was looking right at her. Demanding, powerful eyes, just like a wild animal`s, impossible to be conquered. In those moments, she wondered how could a woman like that so-called Marissa control him.

At that moment, she made her choice.

As she opened her mouth, to speak, her eyes were meeting his. Obviously, he knew her answer, behind that sly smile.

"I accept your offer, president. I can`t wait to work with you." She had the same sly smile on her face. She looked a little like He Yi.

"_Excellent! _Shall we go in a dance room, for you to sing? Or, do you wish a recordin room?" Said president Ahn, happy for the choice she made.

"Thank you. The dance room is enough." She sat up as well, and followed the president.

Her new teammates were stunned. They would never have guessed that the same Mi Nyu would pull the strings in that way. It was a dealing blow for them, besides Tae Kyung, of course. He was surprised as well, but for other reasons, such as he saw a new face of Mi Nyu`s.

"Ah! Wait!" Stood Mi Nam up. "We should go as well. Mi Nyu is already gone with president and manager!"

"Right!" Said Shin Woo and Jeremy at the same time.

The three of them rushed out of the office, and followed Mi Nyu & co.

"Right, president. Would you please allow me to drink a cup of water, before I sing?" She looked at the president.

"_Yes! Yes! Of course! _Go ahead! We`ll be waiting you in the room. Can you get there? Or do you think that you`ll get lost?" Asked the president worried for her whereabouts.

"No, no! Don`t worry. I`l be right there. Now, please excuse me." She bowed and went to the machine.

Right when the water was poured into her cup, she saw someone in front of her.

"Ara, so you understood my game." Said the girl at ease, without raising an eyebrow.

"You.. woman! What, now you`re planning to play with fire? Do you know what it means accepting the president`s offer?" Said Tae Kyung mad, his nerves exploding.

"Whoa! Calm down, would you?" She drank the water, leaving the cup empty, while she enjoyed the show, Hwang Tae Kyung competing against a volcano. "My! You have sure learned how to throw your temper. Anyway, you have no right to command me what to do and what not to. If I want to be a star, I will. You have no right to stop me." She said with a demanding voice, of the same kind that Tae Kyung usually uses.

"You..!" He caught her wrist, grasping it with power. "Don`t you understand in what trouble you`re putting yourself into?"

"Ow! Let me go, you beast! You`re hurting me!" Cried the girl, as she dropped the cup. With her other hand, she tried to free her hand. "But of course! When I was Mi Nam in disguise, it was fine! All along I was playing his role, it was fine! But when I decide to be famous, with my own name and face, you come and shout at me, for being against my decisions, as if you have rights to do so! Now let me go, you animal!" She managed to free herself from his grasp. Her fragile wrist was red.

"You don`t get a thing! I wish you were like before, an obedient girl who said nothing, but got in trouble!" He raised even more his voice.

"Well, let me tell you this once, since it seems you`re looking for it. I`m not your puppet! I can speak up to myself. If I didn`t do so before, it was because I thought of you. But no more! You and I have nothing to do anymore. We may share a past, and maybe even a future, but our present will not blend any more than this! Got it?" She raised her voice as well, and said whatever was on her mind.

"You..!" He clenched his teeth, being absolutely mad that could not make her understand.

"Oh, yeah. Don`t forget that this game can be played by two people. If you attack, be prepared to be counterattacked!" With those said, she left, leaving him with his inner demons to handle, by himself.

At the room, everyone was waiting for Mi Nyu. The president called over some people, to be witnesses at the new star`s rising.

Mi Nyu entered the room with a clumsy look, totally different from last time. She went to the middle of the room, where everyone was waiting for her.

"Uhm.. first of all.. Please allow me to thank president Ahn, for letting me take this chance. And lastly.. This song is my favorite one of all the other songs. I will be singing Genie in a bottle, by Cristina Aguilera. It is my favorite song, and I hope you`ll enjoy it." When she mentioned the name of the song, a big smile appeared on Mi Nam`s face.

The music started, and she waited to start.

Her voice was beautiful. Exactly the same as Mi Nam`s, but at the same time, the total opposite. It was like the perfect cover for Cristina Aguilera`s song.

Shin Woo noticed the mad Tae Kyung entering the room. He looked with intense eyes at her, as if he was going to suddenly kidnap her, and run away with her, any moment from then.

He also noticed that Mi Nyu was looking at him, grinning. AT that moment, he saw that her left wrist was red, it seemed as a few traces left by fingers.

_If you wanna be with me, _

_I can make your wish come true,_

_Just come and set me free baby_

_And I`ll be with you._

_I`m a genie in the bottle, baby_

_You gota rub me the right way honey._

Their eyes met, and it seemed as if Mi Nyu sang that song especially for Tae Kyung to hear. Though, only Shin Woo was the one who realized it.

* * *

After she finished the song, and was highly praised by those men, president Ahn took her to sign a contract, and promised her that he`ll make her into a star less in a month.

She was about to go home, with manager Ma following her. The girl was going downstairs, when she met with a familiar face.

"Ara.. Go Mi Nyu." Said the other girl, without being at least surprised.

"Yoo He Yi." Answered Mi Nyu with an appropriate voice of He Yi`s.

That surprised her. She didn`t know Mi Nyu could speak like that.

"You`re.. here? What are you doing here? Oh, don`t tell me.. You found out that Tae Kyung cheated on you and came for revenge?" Her words were cold, but had no effect whatsoever on her. At least not the expected one.

"Not quite." She had a sly smile on her face. "I have no relationship with Tae Kyung, other than a business one. Oh, wish me luck, because form now on I`ll be sticking with A. once again." She defeated her. He Yi may be the queen of lies and façades, but Mi Nyu dethroned her in a second. "Bye!" She went out of the building, closely followed by manager Ma.

"Ha! What`s with that stuck-up personality?" She was pissed off by her earlier actions and words.

Mi Nam appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

"He Yi!" Said surprised. He didn`t expect to see her there.

"Go Mi Nam. What`s up with your sister? Since when became she so self-confident?" She was angry.

"I think when she found out that Tae Kyung cheated on her. Come, let`s have lunch. I`ll pay." He grasped gently her hand. "What do you want to eat?"

"Will you pay? You`re sure? You know how picky I am with food.." She said with a shy tone.

"I know ." He kissed her forehead. Mi Nam was obviously taller than her, with a few inches. "You can choose whatever it`s on your mind."

"Then I won`t hold back. I want to eat Italian food." She whispered to him, right before their lips gently touched.

* * *

Mi Nyu already moved into her flat, and was unpacking. She had only clothes to arrange. Mi Nam already took care of the furniture, and everything else she needed.

She was wearing a pair of tights, and a large white T-shirt. She caught her hair in a ponytail. The girl went to the fridge, and took a glass of water out of it. She plagued his habit, of drinking so much water. First being too much around him, and last being more than too much far from him hurt her.

She went to the balcony, to take a look at the sky. The half moon shone with only half of it`s beauty. The other half was covered in darkness, it was invisible. Just like her at that time. Only a half of her feelings were able to be seen. The other half was stored in the depths of her heart, untouchable.

All of a sudden, she felt her heart way more heavy for her to bear it, and the next second, a few tears trickled down her pale cheeks.

"It seems that I`m going forward destruction.. " She tried to laugh, to joke, even though it was in vain.

Tae Kyung was driving Marissa home. Fortunately for him, the girl decided to spend the night at home, for being too tired to hang around with the boys. With only two of them, because Mi Nam was spending the night at He Yi`s.

"That Mi Nyu.. she looks like an intimidating woman to me." Said Marissa quite worried.

"Shut it! Intimidating woman my ass! She can just talk big, but do nothing in exchange! And she`s good at only getting on my nerves!" He raised his voice.

Marissa bit her upper lip. She was worried that he`ll leave her, after meeting up once again with Mi Nyu.

He stopped all of a sudden in front of Marissa`s flat. She took her bag, and stepped out of the car. She made a few steps, but returned towards the car. She leaned towards the open window, and gazed at Tae Kyung once again.

"Ne, are you sure you don`t feel like coming?" She begged him with her eyes.

"Get inside. Now." He said with a cold voice, and after that he stepped on the accelerator, and with a crazy speed, he disappeared.

In the radio was playing Press it up, by Sean Paul, so he turned the volume to the maximum, and tried desperately to keep his thoughts away from Mi Nyu. Her memory was like spreading virus without a cure. He was burning from inside, just from a simple thought for her.

* * *

Well, that`s it for now. Sorry that it`s so long. And the next title will be; Every me and every you. Hope you`ll be looking forward to it


	3. III: Every me, Every you

thank you soo much for the reviews! You made my day xd.

Here`s the third chapter. Hope you`ll like it :)

Enjoy!

* * *

III: "Every me every you"

"For you to become a successful star, we`ll adopt a look of mystery, and do it this way: first of all, you`ll appear in a few commercials, to emphasize your beauty."

As she walked on the crowded streets, she saw through her white-framed sunglasses lots of commercials with her on the buildings, surrounding her. Perfumes, make-ups, phones, cars, jewels, and many more. On-screen, she was a diva, the new attraction of the playground.

"Though no information will be leaked about you. Just to make the whole story spicier. If people cannot find something easily, they tend to search more into it. And that`s the real start of the game, once they find the bait. The first company who manages to find you out will work with you."

She crossed the street and went to a newspaper stand. Her hair was gently curled, that matched with her caramel-colored vintage dress, a white jacket, white boots, and as well as her Gucci bag.

The girl searched through a few fashion magazines. She was on the covers of many of them. Her diva-switch was turned "on" once again.

"Seeing how other companies got first, others will want to work with you as well. That`s just the beginning. Once they found out your name, and the resemblance with Mi Nam, he`ll help you a little for your popularity to rise up."

Everything the president said happened, and within two weeks she became a searched model. A day earlier, the company announced the future featuring of A. and Mi Nyu. The president himself said that time should not be wasted, because Mi Nyu is well-known and loved already. And yes, he was right.

The girl went to a nearby supermarket, for she had to buy a lot of things, for later that night.

After a couple of hours, everything was ready. Her living-room was especially prepared to receive the guests. They all had in mind to have a 'Welcome Party' for Mi Nyu, but because of their tight schedule, it was a difficult task to achieve. On the other hand, Mi Nyu became the sworn-enemy of Tae Kyung and Mi Nam, when it was about popularity, so they had a double reason to party.

After she finished the preparations, she went to the veranda, holding an old box in her skinny hands. She laid her arms on the railing, and slowly opened the box. Inside of it was that hairpin she got from her hyung, a long, long time ago, and her broken necklace as well.

She looked at the sky. It wasn`t late, but she thought that she saw a shooting star. So she made a wish.

Right at that moment, the bell rang, meaning that the guests arrived. She let the box, open on a chair, in the veranda, as she rushed to open the door. There were the four boys, dressed as if they were about to go to some awards, or maybe the red carpet. Mi Nyu looked at them surprised, and started to laugh with lust. The boys felt embarrassed, but said nothing.

After they entered, she spotted manager Ma, and her Noona. Everyone was there. Mi Nyu was very amused, because she was the only one wearing a gray skirt, a T-shirt, with cute, cartoon figures, and a vest. Her hair was still curly, so she caught it in a ponytail, at the lower side of her neck. Her guests looked like some outer-space creatures, their image not fitting the atmosphere of the living-room.

"Anyway," said Mi Nyu, still laughing "please have a sit. I didn`t prepare something grand, because I thought that we could have just some fun.."

The guests sat on the sofas, chairs, around the glass table, Mi Nyu`s treasure. The table was full of snacks, chips, sweets, chocolate, and so on. She brought the juice, without accepting any help from her Oppa, and Shin Woo.

"Well.. It`s an awkward situation, I`ll admit it, but feel free to eat anything you like. I`ll bring the salad."

"We brought wine and champagne!" Said Jeremy all of a sudden, taking out the bottles out of nowhere.

"Oh.. Okay.. " She said amused, skipping a giggle. She returned to her seat. "Well, some other time, we`ll have an official 'Welcome Party', okay?" Said the fawn-haired girl, still giggling.

A lot of subjects crossed their minds.

"Oh, right, Mi Nyu. I forgot to congratulate you, for being a celebrity, in such a short time. If you weren`t here, safe and sound, no one would have believed that such a person exists." Said coordinator Wang, proud of her friend.

"Thank you, Noona. I wasn`t sure about it myself. But now I know that it was the right choice. And I can`t wait for the shoot session with the boys, that`ll be the day after tomorrow. " Answered the girl, full of excitement.

"I`m sure you you can`t." Her brother hit her shoulder.

The discussions went quickly, but after a couple of hours, manager ma and coordinator Wang had to go home, to take care of their daughter.

After they said goodbye, the air in the flat suddenly changed.

Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu barely spoke once, but that was because he asked if she had water, and she answered.

He helped himself with another bottle of water, and went to the veranda. He wanted to look at the stars, but could not see any, nor the Moon. It was as blank as before. The air was cold, and wanted to get inside, when he spotted the old box, open, with the hairpin and the necklace. Something strange, impossible to describe was inside of him. That strange feeling started to torment him once more.

He touched the necklace, and a sly smile appeared on his face, for it to be replaced with _guilt_, _fear_ and _regret_.

In the living-room, Mi Nyu sat with her Oppa, Shin Woo and Jeremy, talking, each of them with a cup of coffee, and cookies.

"I`m happy that I can finally see you after a whole life, sis. I`m sorry that we didn`t have that much time to sit down at talk. It was al because of my selfish wishes, that we were apart." He was very sorry towards her. Shin Woo and Jeremy were quite surprised at his facial expressions, because they saw Mi Nam`s only teasing side.

Tae Kyung entered the living-room, but soon his phone rang.

"Hello?" He turned his back to the lot. "Yes, Marissa. It`s me. Yes." He went back to the veranda, and closed the door, in case _someone_ would come with the genial idea to eavesdrop on his conversation.

When she heard her name, her heart froze once again. It felt as if she was about to cry herself out.

At that moment, Mi Nam`s phone rang as well.

"Ah, He Yi! No, I`m at Mi Nyu`s. Of course. Hmm.. about.. fifteen minutes? Okay, I`ll see you there." He sat up, kissed Mi Nyu, took his jacket, and ran out of the door.

"Ah!" Jeremy realized that he was going to take his motorcycle again, so he ran after him. "Wait a sec, you thief! Don`t you dare touch my motorcycle again! When are you gonna buy yourself one?" Shouted Jeremy after him, following Mi Nam.

"Don`t have time to argue with you! Bye!"

Mi Nam was faster than Jeremy, so he easily get rid of him, and his follow.

Mi Nyu and Shin Woo remained alone in the living-room. They both looked at each other surprised, and started to laugh at the same time.

"That was an interesting scene!" Said Mi Nyu, being moved to tears.

"You are right!" Agreed Shin Woo.

After they both calmed down, and drank a sip of coffee, Shin Woo thought that it was the proper time to ask something.

"You decided to take this path because of _him_, right?" There was a slight trail of bitterness in his voice, and his eyes, which looked like a pair of an abandoned puppy`s.

She looked at him surprised, not being able to follow.

"Excuse me?"

"So it`s right. But.. if so, don`t you regret choosing this?" He had a point there.

"Kind of." She had a sad smile on her face. "I thought that if I walked the same path as him, then I`ll be closer to him. Kind of like we were before. I watched him from far al this time, so I thought that I could be closer to my star.. But I was wrong.." She looked at him. "I thought that being in the same sky, I`ll be able to have a better view of him.. But I was wrong. He`s far away from me than ever." She sighed.

"Is that so.."

"I can`t believe that brother of yours, Mi Nyu!" Cut Jeremy Shin Woo off, as he entered the flat angry.

He slammed himself beside Shin Woo, with his arms crossed.

The girl giggled, at Jeremy`s dullness.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud noise, coming from the veranda. They all sat up, scared and worried. They saw Tae Kyung trying desperately to open the door from the veranda. He was worried, but looked funny for the three of them.

"Don`t worry, the door knob tends to block." Said Mi Nyu calm.

She made a few steps to the door, and tried to unlock it. Shin Woo and Jeremy offered at first to unlock it in her place, but she didn`t accept their help.

"I can manage. After all, it`s my own place." Said the girl, trying with brute force to open the door.

Shin Woo and Jeremy could not compete with her stubbornness, so they let her be, hoping that she`d realize on her own how helpless she actually was.

Tae Kyung clang onto the door, praying that the girl would open it faster, because he was practically freezing.

The girl managed to open the door, but unfortunately, she used too much force, and she hit with the door Tae Kyung`s nose. He fell on the floor, and his nose started to bleed.

"Oh My God! Hyung-nim! Are you all right?" She kneeled next to him, holding his head in her hand.

Shin Woo and Jeremy hurried to them, and lift him up. They made him sat on the sofa, while Mi Nyu searched for first aid.

After she found it, she pushed the boys away, as she tried to clean up the mess she did.

"You idiot woman! How could you try to break my nose? You did it on purpose, right?" He was mad at her, even though it was just an unlucky, but very funny accident.

"Would you shut already up? I`m trying to clean up the blood." She slapped him, in order to make him shut up.

"See? Now you`re hitting me! What got into you, woman? Get away from me! I`m more afraid that you`ll kill me, than heal!" He tried to push her away, but she caught his cheeks with one of her hands.

"You! Shut already up you spoiled bastard! Can`t you see you`re making the situation harder for me?" She raised her voice, angry.

Tae Kyung remained without words. He would have never expected her to raise her voice at him.

Shin Woo, and Jeremy stood behind, and watched the two of them quarrel. All of a sudden, Jeremy started to cry. Shin Woo looked at him curious.

"Hey.. What got into you?" He didn`t understand his sudden change of heart.

"I can`t believe we lost to a perfectionist bleeding monkey!" The tears flowed from his eyes, down his cheeks.

He was just like a jealous child, saying mean stuff, but still looking cute.

Hearing that, Shin Woo looked at him for a few moments, without being able to understand that Jeremy said something like that.

After he came to himself, he started to laugh so hard, that he was moved to tears. The usual cool Shin Woo, with a warm smile, to break his coolness, with a simple sentence from Jeremy. That was a new thing.

"Stop laughing you idiot!" Jeremy cried even harder. "I already got tired of Tae Kyung`s cold actions towards Mi Nyu! Yet she still clings onto him! Why can`t she forget him for at least once, and turn her head toward uuuuuuuss~?" He wanted to run to Mi Nyu, grab her hands and take her away from him.

Shin Woo stopped laughing, and looked at the two of them. They didn`t even realize they were watched, because they were too busy arguing with another.

"No matter what, no matter how hard we try, we could never split them." Said Shin Woo with a sad voice.

Until fate wouldn`t play a prank on them, they could not do anything, but trying to stay alive, in the black widow`s web.

* * *

Later that night, Mi Nyu stood up until late at night, reading comments by the fans, on A.`s fanclub. She read a few interesting comment.

_I think A. shouldn`t have a song with that Go Mi Nyu. She may be our Prince`s twin sister, but she`s still a bitch, having that superiority aura and all. What does she think, that she`s a Diva, or what? .;_

Another comment had these lines written.

_How can some people say things like that? I think that you`re just jealous of Go Mi Nyu, that she has the whole A.`s attention. I personally think it`ll be a success, because Mi Nyu has a lot of talent, just like her brother, our prince /_

_I am waiting for their new single._

The comment, though that went to her heart was the last one.

_I think that the supreme Queen of Angels joining A. will make the band look more like a bunch of demons, and not angels. Mi Nyu is a beautiful girl, no matter where she is and what she does, so if she were to be placed face to face with the boys, she`d look more like and angel than the four boys together. I`m totally her fan! 3_

"Hmm.." A proud smile appeared on her face, meaning she had an idea.

* * *

After a couple of days, when Godzilla-Tae Kyung`s nose healed-though it wasn`t nothing serious-, the photo shoot session have been carried out without problems. A lot of things were expected from that photo shoot.

The location was choose by the president. It was a western house, with a large garden of trees and flowers. And to match with the surroundings, they all had to wear western clothes, European clothes from the 19th Century.

Mi Nyu`s dress was a beautiful red one, with an umbrella and even a hat, decorated with white roses. Her gloves were white, as well as her heels.

Firstly, she had to take pictures separately with each of the boys, changing her get up four times. Afterwards, after she had pictures taken with the boys, outside and inside the house as well, she had to climb on a little platform made of glass, while the boys were to surround her.

After a tiring day, she finally could sit down and draw her breath. It was the boys` turn to pose, so she could rest a little. She waited the stylist to change her outfit for one last time, but it was quite a shock for her, when she bumped into Marissa.

"Ara.. I almost forgot that you were the team`s new coordinator. It`s the second time we meet already, but the first one we actually speak." Quickly said Mi Nyu, prepared for a battle.

"Y-yeah. My Noona had to go somewhere else, so she asked me to be her replacement. But don`tg worry, I don`t intend to fight with you. Here it`s my workplace." Her voice was trembling. Mi Nyu realized that something was wrong, but it was none of her business, so she said nothing.

"Don`t get so ahead of yourself. Why would I care about someone like you? If you think that if you`re with Tae Kyung, you`re important, then you are very wrong, my dear." She didn`t even look Marissa in the eyes. She didn`t care that she was cruel. She wasn`t curious about the other girl`s thoughts. "Oh, right. I thought last time we met,-even for a couple of seconds-, your hair was longer." She looked ahead, watching the boys enjoy themselves.

Marissa`s hair was cut very short, and it resembled Mi Nyu`s old hairstyle.

"Y-yeah.." Said the girl with a trembling voice.

She was in charge with her hairstyle and make-up. Marissa tried to work as gently as she could with her hair, but sometimes she wondered how would she react, if she would pull a little her hair. So she tried it.

"Uhm!" Whined Mi Nyu, but with a very low voice, even Marissa had trouble to hear it.

She thought it was a victory.

"Next time maybe you`ll think twice before pulling my hair. Because you may remain with no hair at all." Her cold voice scared her.

The other girl could not answer anymore. She was shaking. The first time she saw her, that fragile-looking girl, just like a china-doll, almost breaking at the view of her lover being held by other woman, and all the things Shin Woo and especially Jeremy told her about Mi Nyu, like her being a gentle, open-minded but a very clumsy girl, didn`t match at all with the scenery she was living at those moments. That diva, or stuck-up bitch seemed more like He Yi, but not Mi Nyu.

The girl decided to continue her voice, with more care, this time. Her hair was soft, and had a sweet scent, like strawberries and maybe peanuts. She threw a look at her face. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows, closed eyes, with a beautiful color and shape, her little nose, her fleshy, pink lips, and soft skin, just like snow. The more she looked at her, the more intimidated she got.

No mater of the self-confidence she had before, and when meeting her, it all faded away, the more she interacted with that girl. In her mind, it was already obvious who would Tae Kyung chose.

After a couple of minutes, both her hair and make-up was done, and her dress was brought to her.

* * *

After a couple of weeks, since the announcement of the collaboration, everyone was living a hectic life. Some accepted the idea, being Mi Nyu`s fans, some totally denied her. But she could care less.

She talked with the president, about her idea with the new song, and the president accepted. The song they were do was called 'Angel gone bad'. Everyone like the idea.

And for the occasion, and maybe the once in a lifetime chance, the president decided to do a party, in a ship, that was to take a couple of days. They were going to Jeju island, and afterwards Seogwipo, and after that, return home. On the ship, named _'Loveless'_ were to board the boys, Mi Nyu, their strict necessary personal stylists, He Yi, the president, manager Ma, and some other very important people.

They already boarded the ship. Everyone, but the staff had personal rooms. The rooms` concept was the same, western lifestyle, and looked mostly alike, with slight differences.

The ship boarded that evening, a couple of minutes after they embarked. The party would start only later that night, so until then they would do anything.

Mi Nyu remained in the same clothes, a pair of gray jeans, boots, a white shirt and a jacket, while her hair was knitted over, and laid on a shoulder. She walked around the ship, watching how Incheon got smaller and smaller, as the ship went further into the sea.

She didn`t realize that she was followed by a paparazzi, that managed to sneak into the ship.

The evening air felt good on her skin, brushing against her face. She felt like she was once again in a fairytale, and that she could just let herself be carried on the wings of the angels.

"Go Mi Nyu. What are you doing here?" A deep, sharp voice broke her dreams, and made her shiver.

She turned over, to face him. He was wearing a shirt, a pair of jeans, and as always, his hair was perfectly done.

"Hyung-nim." She said at least surprised. "How come you`re not with _that woman_?" She did not hesitate to show her sarcasm.

"Tch! If you girls want to befriend each other so much, why don`t you go and talk, geez? I`m no messenger of yours." He rolled his eyes, dissatisfied.

"Keep on dreaming."

She moved her eyes, back to the sea. Tae Kyung looked at her with dazed eyes. His gaze would burn her, but she could not move, she was mesmerized. She was afraid that if she moved, even an inch, the magic would fade away, and that short moment of peace would also disappear.

Them being like that felt like the old days. When they would go up to the roof, watch the sky, and talk about everything.

"It`s the first time you actually called me by my real name." She smiled for herself.

He didn`t answer. It was as if he was avoiding that subject.

"Your hair has grown so long." Said the boy with a gentle voice. He reached out his hand, and touched her hair. It was silky, and had a strong scent of strawberries.

"The climate there makes your hair and _other_ stuff grow."

"Other stuff? Like what stuff..?" He was curious.

"You wanna know?" She raised an eyebrow.

He nodded in response, like a little child, very curious about something.

She made sign with her finger, to get closer to her-just like he would usually do. He obeyed, and approached her. She stood up on her tiptoes, and whispered something to his ear.

When he heard what she said, he instantly got red like a tomato.

"You mentally sick woman!" He hit her on her head, being embarrassed.

Mi Nyu started to laugh hard. She hoped for an appropriate reaction, but not such an innocent an obvious one from him. She loved to tease him, because he would act like one less expects. On the other hand, he used to tease her as much as well. Their Heaven. These things were filling out their Heaven.

They looked at each other for a couple of minutes, Mi Nyu had a long smile on her face, as she completely felt like she defeated him, and Tae Kyung was very irritated at the fact that PigRabbit would play a prank on him.

"You definitely changed since _that_ time." He rolled his eyes, turned to the sea, and crossed his arms.

"Pff! You wanted it in the first place." Said the girl amused, shrugging her arms. It wasn`t a topic that both of them could easily talk about, but since they had _nothing _else left to share, they felt like they could have given it a try.

"Yeah, and I was wrong." He gasped, realizing what he just said. He suddenly turned around towards her, worried how did that last remark affect her.

He was surprised. For the very first time, he could clearly see her true face, that of a broken, abandoned woman.

"Yep. You`re so wrong!" She put her hands on the jacket`s pocket.

He was able to see her. Through the twilight`s fading light, where only the Sun, the Moon and the North Star populated the sky, he was yet able to reach her. The North Star was among the Sun, Tae Kyung, and the Moon, Mi Nyu.

"Mi Nyu, listen! I.." He wanted to say something, but his voice left him, he swallowed his own words.

His heart was breaking as well, at the slight thought of losing her. He knew one thing: that it wasn`t supposed to be like that! They deserved a happy ending! Even a dull, boring ending was alright for him, as long as they were together.

"What the fuck are you doin` here, tormenting my sister? You bastard!"

All of a sudden, Mi Nam appeared out of nowhere and grasped his shirt. He looked like a mad animal, trying desperately to protect the ones he loved.

Tae Kyung could not even react.

"You! Aren`t you a little ashamed of yourself? After what you`ve done to her, you still have the guts to appear in front of her? You son of a bitch!" Their height was about the same.

"Don`t you dare touching me, you jerk! Just who do you think you are?" He grasped Mi Nam`s hands as well.

The tension around those two made the air not breathable, and Mi Nyu felt like she was choking.

"Stop it, you idiots!" She slipped through them, and somehow managed to split them.

Even though they would not step forward, because of Mi Nyu, their eyes would not leave the other`s side.

"Enough with it, okay? I`m already tired of these childish fights!" She tried to get their attention, even though deep inside she knew it was useless.

Mi Nam`s heart skipped a beat. He looked down, just to see his sister, trying so hard to stop those two animals, that she was at the edge of crying.

"Tch! Come, Mi Nyu." He mumbled, hating to give up, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and took her out of there.

Tae Kyung looked at them desperate, biting his upper lip, and clinched his eyebrows.

* * *

Mi Nyu returned in her room, without saying a word to his brother. She did not want to put straw on fire, because she knew how temperamental he was.

She undressed herself from the jacket, and boots, and afterwards she sat on the bed. She covered her eyes with one of her arms, as she tried to calm herself down.

It was useless. Her heart was focused on the things that happened a few minutes earlier. She sat up and went to the table, to pour water. She was very thirsty. All of a sudden, the girl remembered that she packet meds, and went through her luggage, to find them. She needed to calm down for later that night.

* * *

Tae Kyung was inside his room, he was nervous as well. He could not calm down as well, so he was walking around the table over and over.

All of a sudden, he saw an old tape, in a corner. He was curious if it worked. The surprise was big for him, because it worked, but it wasn`t any song, but one of his favorites: Every me every you, by Placebo.

_Sucker love is Heaven sent  
You pucker up ,our passion`s spent  
My heart`s a tart, your body`s rent,  
My body`s broken, yours is spent._

_Carve your name into my arm,_  
_Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed,_  
_Cuz' there`s nothing else to do,_  
_Every me and every you._

_Sucker love, a box I choose,_  
_No other box I choose to use,_  
_Another love, I would abuse,_  
_No circumstances could excuse._

_In the shape of things to come,_  
_Too much poison, come undone,_  
_Cuz' there`s nothing else to do,_  
_Every me and every you,_  
_Every me and every you,_  
_Every meee... he._

_Sucker love is known to swing,_  
_Prone to cling and waste this things._  
_Pucker up for Heaven`s sake,_  
_There`s never so much at stake._

_I serve my head up, on a plate,_  
_It`s only comfort ,calling late,_

_Cuz' there`s nothing else to do,  
Every me and every you,  
Every me, and every you,  
Every meee... he.  
Every me and every you,  
Every meee... he._

_Like the naked leads the blind,_  
_I know I`m selfish, I`m unkind,_  
_Sucker love, I always find,_  
_Someone to bruise, and leave behind._

_All alone in space and time,_  
_There`s nothing here,_  
_But what`s here`s mine,_  
_Something borrowed, something blue,_

_Every me and every you,_  
_Every me, and every you,_  
_Every meee... he._

He really loved that song, it would perfectly describe his feelings, and relationship with Mi Nyu. It was as if every word described their story. Not his and Marissa`s, but his and his one and only`s, Mi Nyu.

* * *

Later that night, when the party was about to start, everyone was already at the dining hall of the ship. The members of A. were all there, dressed up, shining like four stars. Everyone was looking at them. On the V.I.P. guest-list were famous people, like actors and actresses, older singers, directors from famous companies, with other words, the people Mi Nyu needed, to support her.

The staff they brought with could not attend the party.

President Ahn asked for attention, because he was about to have a little speech, and to present everyone Mi Nyu. It was her first appearance in a crew.

The boys were sitting at a table, near the president. Mi Nam and Tae Kyung sat as far as they could from each other, on the round table, but Mi Nam was talking with He Yi.

"Well, I`d like to thank you all for coming here today. I`m sure you have tight schedules, but you still managed to take part on this little party. It means a lot for our little Mi Nyu, and for the rest of us, of course. This party belongs to Mi Nyu, she is the 'main attraction', so.. I would ask you to warmly welcome our agency`s new rising star, Go Mi Nyu!"

A wave of applauses filled the room. Behind the red curtains appeared her. She looked like a princess, wearing that long, light purple dress. President Ahn reached his hand towards her, and she accepted it.

She made a pirouette, and bowed in front of everyone. The president gave her the microphone.

"Uhm.. It`s a pleasure to see you all here, and I hope we`ll meet again in the future, and work together." Her voice was trembling. She made another bow, and went to sit down.

The party started. A lot of people approached Mi Nyu, and talked to her. She was the attraction of the night. But her new teammates weren`t left behind, because their fans cornered them in a few moments. The same happened with He Yi.

Then, all of a sudden, someone asked for a dance. Mi Nyu accepted. She could dance, and wasn`t ashamed to show it to everyone.

The boys were standing near a wall, all four of them with drinks in their hands. He Yi appeared out of nowhere, and went beside Mi Nam. She was barely breathing.

"Hey, what happened?" Asked Mi Nam worried.

The girl, on the other hand took Mi Nam`s drink-he didn`t even have a chance to taste it-, and drank it in one go. Their teammates looked at her with big eyes, making sure what they saw was real.

"Y-you know you just drank gin, right?" He got scared at the sight of his glass empty.

"Yeah. And? I was thirsty." She shrugged her arms.

"Okay! That`s it for you!" He wrapped his arms around her waist, and took her to her room.

The three boys left there, witnessing the whole scene, remained shocked.

"I.. never thought Yoo He Yi would be such a great drinker.." Said Jeremy amazed, with puppy eyes.

"Poor Mi Nam!" Giggled Shin Woo.

"He brought that upon himself, falling for that witch." Tae Kyung rolled his eyes, and drank a sip of his drink.

Though it was brandy, he could barely drink a little. Even if he didn`t say anything, He Yi`s sudden act surprised him.

They saw Mi Nyu, still dancing with that boy. Her hair fell on her back.

"I wonder.. Does there everything grow faster?" Mumbled Tae Kyung to himself. He was pretty curious.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jeremy, wondering what was he talking about.

"Ah. Go Mi Nyu`s hair. How did it grow so long in such a short time? For that length, it would usually take 2-3 years.. Maybe she was right?" He kept talking to himself, as if Jeremy never said anything.

"Ah! That`s not her real hair. Coordinator Noona put extensions." Said Shin Woo with a sly smile on his face.

That last comment meant to hurt him. Tae Kyung felt like going mad, when he heard that.

"_Tch! That woman! So you can say the truth to Shin Woo, but lie to me?"_ He was very angry, jealous, even though he tried to hide it.

The dance was over. Mi Nyu turned around, after she said her goodbyes to that young dancer, and went to the boys. Then, he saw Tae Kyung going outside the hall, to meet Marissa. She was awaiting him outside.

'Tch!" He was angry as well. The least thing she needed to see was Tae Kyung with Marissa.

A waiter was passing by. She stopped him, and took a few glasses.

While she arrived at the boys, half of her glasses were empty.

"Oi! Mi Nyu!" Jeremy jumped in front of her, worried as he saw her on the edge of being drunk.

Both Jeremy and Shin Woo tried to take the remaining glasses form her, without attracting too much attention.

* * *

It was past midnight. Mi Nyu was in her drunken state. Jeremy and Shin Woo brought her to her room, and told her not to come out. For a couple of hours she listened to them, but she soon got bored and felt like she needed to get air. She was still wearing the pink dress.

When she saw the nocturnal sky, with only the moon and the stars, she suddenly remembered that scene earlier, when Tae Kyung went to meet Marissa. She was sure that the two of them were enjoying themselves at that moment.

The girl just _had _to stop him giving himself to other woman, than her. So she rushed towards to the room she thought was his.

She slammed the door of his room, and looked around. It was pitch black, she could not see even a thing. It felt as if the moon`s rays were forcefully shining in the room.

She spotted the bed, and ran towards it.

"Hyung-nim!" The girl cried scared, that it may have been too late. "Hyung-nim!" She cried once again, as she climbed in the bed.

A river of tears were flowing from her eyes, as he called him again and again.

"Wha..?" Someone moved in the bed.

It was a huge surprise for him to see Mi Nyu in his bed, near him.

"Mi Nyu! What are you doing here?" He caught her shoulders, and shook her, in hope that she`ll return to sanity.

"Hyung-nim! Please don`t send me away from here!" She tried to wipe her tears, but others flooded her cheeks.

"C-calm down, please. You can`t be here. Let`s go back to your room." He sat up and tried to pull her up.

"No! I don`t want to be alone! I need you! Why can`t you see just how much I need you? Always leaving me behind, in a dark corner, while looking at some other woman." She cried even harder.

He felt sorry for her.

"Mi Nyu. Come.." He reached his hand out to her.

She looked at him, while she wiped her tears away.

"Hyung-nim!" She jumped into his arms. "Please, don`t leave me alone!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, while her head was right at his chest. She could hear his irregular heartbeat.

He sighed. It was wrong.

The boy kissed her forehead and lifted her up, as if she was as light as a feather. Or maybe he was too strong.

After a few minutes, they arrived at her room. All that time, she clung onto him so much, that he felt his heart break, just at the thought of leaving her alone.

He gently put her on the bed, covered her with the blanket, and was about to leave, when he felt her tiny hand holding onto his.

"Please.. don`t go." She was still sobbing. Her big, auburn eyes were swollen and red from all the crying.

If she looked at him with those eyes, not just him, what kind of man could ignore it and leave?

He turned around. He lay on the bed, beside her. He put her head under his arm, covering her whole body with the blanket. She wrapped her arms around his once again. He kissed her head, and tried to hold himself back.

"I love you, Hyung-nim!" She confessed with a happy voice.

"I love you too. Do you want to see how much?" He couldn`t refrain himself anymore, hearing the cute confession she made.

"Uhm!" She looked at him.

He got on top of her. He played a little with her hair and bangs, and kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, to press his lips onto hers afterwards.

She weaved her hands around his neck, kissing his back.

He went further, kissing her neck and shoulders, but without leaving any marks, and checking on her reactions at the same time.

"H-hyung-nim!" She blushed.

Her reactions were so cute, that he could not refrain himself any longer. He needed her. All the morals, and everything else he felt up to that point felt like trash. Now that he had her, he needed nothing else, just her love. Even though they would have been drowning later in the sea of passion and sin.

He kissed her again and again as he started unzipping her dress…

* * *

if you liked it, please review.. I won`t mind critics, coz i`m sure I made a lot of mistakes.. but I hope you`ll still like it.. thank you :)

please review.

P.S. This title, as the other two were taken from songs, but especially this one, I like it a lot. It`s on the OST of Cruel Intentions [loved the movie *.*], and is sang by Placebo. And from too much listening to it, I`m starting to think that it matches with Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu xd [or maybe that`s just my sick mind :d]


	4. IV: Things I will never say

wow, so many reviews. I think I`m in love xd. Thank you for the reviews, and I hope that you`ll keep reading my story:)

* * *

IV: "Things I`ll never say"

A few weeks passed since that cruise. When she woke up, she felt dizzy, strained and very tired. Because she was drunk, she remembered nothing about that night, especially because the one she spent the night with was nowhere to be found. But of course, she didn`t remember such things.

On the other hand, her life became even more hard to handle, because of the endless articles, that appeared a few days after their return. Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung enjoying themselves on the deck, Mi Nam and Tae Kyung fighting, Tae Kyung talking with a mysterious woman, Mi Nyu dancing with a famous playboy, Mi Nam and He Yi spending the night in the girl`s room, and the last, and liked article, Mi Nyu spending the night with a man, after being carried back to her room, in his arms.

It was a huge shock for everyone, especially the girl. She didn`t remember anything. But of course, everyone was demanding for the man`s identity. It was a lost battle, though.

Everyone hoped that the media would calm down after a couple of weeks, but the scandals continued. Mi Nyu became even more famous, even if she didn`t want to use such methods.

As expected, ANJell`s fans went crazy, one, for wanting to know who that woman was, two, for cursing Mi Nyu, and three, the shock of Mi Nam dating He Yi.

Well, the most affected one was obviously Mi Nyu. She felt that she disappointed everyone, and was ashamed to show her face to people. But she had no choice. She had to go to recordings, rehearsals, and such.

She was in a dancing room, rehearsing with the girls. The up-coming concert was complex, so everything had to be perfect. She even talked to the boys, about of her idea, about the title, and they all liked it. Well, everyone was working hard.

She was wearing a sweater, a jeans dress, tights and sneakers. Her hair was caught in a ponytail. The song was over. The girls were full of sweat, and effectively, very tired. Especially Mi Nyu. She had dark, deep circles around her chocolate-colored eyes. She looked a sick.

"Mi Nyu, aren`t you coming?" Asked a girl from the crowd, as she realized that Mi Nyu`s still there.

"Ah, no! I`ll practice a little bit. You can go ahead." Said the girl, while she was warming up.

She switched on the player, and started to repeat the choreography. The song was one full of energy, and the steps were matching quite well with it. They were easy to remember, because the girls thought of them together.

After she danced until the end of the song, she fell on the floor. Her whole body felt numb, and wasn`t capable of moving a muscle. She closed her eyes.

After a couple of seconds, she felt a warm breath brushing against her face.

"Uhm.." She lowered her eyebrows, stubbornly, without wanting to open her eyes.

"Ne, Princess, won`t you bother waking up?" She heard a very familiar voice, and felt that someone was poking her forehead.

"Uhhnn!" She was lazy, and felt good on the floor, but that other person, who was a boy, was poking her forehead so hard, that it started to anger her.

"C`mon!" He demanded, impatiently.

"Oh, fine! Just stop poking my head!" She opened her eyes and rolled on her stomach.

They were face to face. He had a sly smile on his face, while she was angry, that he disturbed her sleep.

"Oppa, you`re shameless!" Said the girl, while she stock out her tongue.

He giggled.

"That`s a rare sight. To see you so out of peace. Since when do you have the guts to stick out your tongue to me?" He caught her nose between his two fingers.

"Nya! You`re choking my poor nose you idiot!" She crooked amused.

He started to laugh.

"Yeah, poor nose of yours, if he can choke." He realized then the reason he went to see her. "Oh, right. Everyone`s waiting for you. It`s lunchtime, you know."

"Ah!" She released her nose. "You idiot, why didn`t you say that earlier?" She got up in a second, and rushed to the showers.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, she was ready. She rushed to the restaurant, where they usually ate. Everyone was there, eating. Tae Kyung was the most angry one. The girl grabbed the first thing she saw, without paying attention, and ran to the table. She sat next to her brother. Almost everyone finished their lunch.

"Unpunctual Pig-Rabbit!" Murmured Tae Kyung miffed.

She heard his last remark, and rolled her eyes.

"And, if I might ask, how do you plan to eat _that_ with the fork and knife?" The boy was on the edge of pffing, as he looked at her funny choice. He crossed his arms and threw his usual look at her. Though, deep inside, he was proud that she finally chose something he would usually drink. That was an unofficial win for him.

"Eh?" She looked at her plate startled. She was red in a second. Mi Nam, who was sitting next to her started to laugh so hard, that his eyes became teary.

On her plate was firmly standing a bottle of _water_. She looked around-everyone was trying hard not to laugh-, and took the bottle out of her plate.

"Here. You can eat my lunch. I didn`t even touched it." He stretched his plate.

"Why won`t you stop making fun of her already?" Mi Nam wiped his tears, but looked pissed at him.

"Why would I? What, now you`re her lawyer? Pff!" He intended to make fun even of Mi Nam. No interesting reason, just that he was in a bad mood.

"To me it seems you`re someone who`s gonna be beaten up very soon!" He stood up, looking at Tae Kyung with mad eyes.

"No one ever dared to raise a hand up to me, not to talk that they would beat me up. Please!" He shooed at him with his hand, being sarcastic and all.

"Yepz. He was only chased by a big pork. Ah, now that I remember.. It was when we…"But she could not say more, because Tae Kyung stuffed her mouth with salad.

Everyone looked curious at Tae Kyung, thinking the same _We have to find out his secret sooner or later._ Mi Nam exploded once again.

"This was the last drop! Now you`re trying to kill her for real?"

"Not quite. I wanted her to finish already her food." He said casually, drinking water.

"My ass! It wasn`t even her food, yet you stuff her, like she was some pig!" Mi Nam couldn`t believe what he heard.

"Duuh! She _is_ a pig. _My_ Pig-Rabbit. Got a problem with that?" Tae Kyung stood up as well.

The two boys looked each other in their eyes, without feeling like backing up.

"Mhhmmn hmnh mmm!" Mi Nyu tried to stop them, while she was swallowing the food.

Doing two things at the same time was impossible for her, so no wonder she started to cough.

Tae Kyung and Mi Nam both jumped to help her, scared that she might die, or something.

The others, on the other hand looked at the show amused.

"It`s a wonder how Tae Kyung and Mi Nam can actually work together so well, when it`s about Mi Nyu." Said the manager, amazed.

"Mi Nyu might be a diva in front of the cameras, but in reality, she`s the same old klutz we al know." Shin Woo explained, with a smile on his face. In reality, he was jealous of both of the boys, being so close to Mi Nyu.

Marissa wasn`t there with them. She had some work to do, so she could not attend the little scene.

"Agh! Damn you! Why can`t you be caring and respectful to her like Shin Woo, you asshole?" Mi Nam started a fight once again, as Mi Nyu`s condition got better.

When hearing his name, and what he said Mi Nam, Shin Woo spat the water, right on Jeremy`s face.

"Hyung~. What did I wrong for you to be so vengeful?" Said Jeremy, with tears in his eyes. Shin Woo`s attack totally surprised him, and didn`t understand why he was punished like that.

"Well, my bad for not being a happy-go-round like him! I`m sorry that I was the one she fell for, and not him!" He rolled his eyes, pissed.

"Oh, right! She really should`ve fell for him, instead of a devil-pork-tempting-ass like you! It didn`t even pass three months, and you already cheated on her! Ha! SO funny!" He was a pro at arguing with Tae Kyung-actually both were pros at arguing with each other.

"Ah! Stop it already, you idiots!" Mi Nyu, who already got tired of their fights, hit both of their heads.

"Hey!" The boys turned at her at the same time.

"Knock it off already, okay? You are starting to attract attention." She gestured with her head to look around.

She was right. The people in the restaurant turned their heads towards them, curious about the boys`s fight.

"Right.." Mi Nam rolled his eyes, pretending to be a nice guy, and sat down.

Tae Kyung on the other hand was more furious than ever.

"I`m sorry, it seems I`m kind of lost. Did you just dare to hit me? Aaaand tell me what to _do_?" He couldn`t believe his eyes.

"Yes! That`s what I did. Got a problem with that?" She crossed her arms and looked at him angry.

Everyone from the table turned their faces at her, without being able to fully understand what happened to her, for speaking up to Tae Kyung. And were curious about his reply, because he was more shocked than the others. Mi Nam sat up, and checked if she had a fever.

"No fever." He turned to the lot afterwards, and sat down, waiting for more.

"Now you did it!" His anger exploded all of a sudden, and he grabbed Mi Nyu`s hand.

Mi Nam, together with Shin Woo and Jeremy sat up angry, worried about Mi Nyu. She on the other hand, being the airhead she was, wasn`t scared at all.

He pulled her out of the restaurant, with an inhuman speed. The girl just saw shadows passing her by. When they went out from the restaurant, Mi Nyu suddenly felt her knees leaving her, being dizzy. She collapsed.

The girl`s luck was that Tae Kyung was still holding her hand.

"H-hey! Go Mi Nyu! What happened?" He kneeled beside her, worried sick.

His pride wouldn`t let him call for help, especially after the earlier scene, because he was sure that everyone else would accuse him for doing something to her. So he took her in his arms, and carried her to his car. But, in his rush, he forgot where he parked, so he passed by the parking lot for a couple of times, until he found his blue car.

He placed her carefully on the seat, he put the seatbelt, and ran to his own seat, started the car and stepped on the gas without a care. Tae Kyung was worried sick for her, not knowing what got into her, all of a sudden.

"_Sure, I was wrong for treating her like that, because she almost choked. Sure, I shouldn`t have talked back to her, when she just tried to calm us down. Sure, I shouldn`t have pulled her like that, but WHAT THE HECK? Since when was she so weak, as to faint from something like that?" _He bit his upper lip, as he looked at her.

She was pale. Sitting like that, with her eyes closed, she seemed like a doll without life. A beautiful doll, with silky skin, big, amber-colored eyes, and big, light-pink lips. The one Angel that sometime ago belonged to him and only.

He touched her cheeks. He would feel like melting, at the soft touch. He moved up his hand, to check her fever. She had a slight fever.

"_Ah! What the heck am I doing? Am I really losing my mind, being near this girl?" _He was more concerned about her, than his own sanity, though.

He was headed to Asan Medical Center.

"_Damn! This girl really makes me lose my mind! She`s so helpless on her own, even if she tries to play hard.."_ He sighed. The one who was truly dependent was him, even though he didn`t realize it himself.

All of a sudden, he saw her move. The girl slowly opened her eyes. Everything she saw was unclear. She rubbed her eyes, and saw him.

"Ara.. So it`s a dream.. Hehe.." She grinned and reached out towards him.

But when she was about to touch him, he grabbed wildly her hand.

"What do you think you`re doing?" He asked annoyed.

She was startled. Mi Nyu then realized that it wasn`t a dream, and got red, just like a tomato.

"Hey, are you fine?" He was still holding her hand. His voice seemed sincere to her, sincerely worried.

"Yes.. Where are we heading to?" She realized that they were in his car. The girl got scared.

"Ah, Asan Medical Center." The boy replied calmly, letting go of her hand.

"Stop the car!" She shouted worried.

Mi Nyu scared the boy, and he was about to have a heart attack.

"What got into you?" He shouted back at her.

"We have practice! The recording for the new song you wrote won`t be recording on his own!"

"Fuck the song! _You`re more important_ than any song! And now we`re heading to the hospital, to check on your situation!" He didn`t intend to back up.

She wasn`t hiding anything, it was just the fact that she was worried about the recording.

"I`m fine! It`s just the fatigue! You don`t have to worry about anything, okay?"

The rest pf the road, Tae Kyung didn`t say any word. He parked at the hospital`s parking lot, and even opened the door for the girl. She didn`t intend to move a single muscle.

"I told you I`m fine! Why do you have to make a big deal out of every single thing?" Said the girl miffed.

He tried to pull her out of the car, even though she was stubbornly keeping her hands on the seatbelt, without plans of letting go.

"Come on! It`s serious!" He tried to pull her even harder.

"Maybe in your sick mind! I`m perfectly fine!"

They were in the centre of attention, once again.

"Mommy, what are those people doing?" Asked a little boy, looking at the two of them arguing. They looked funny.

"Don`t look at them or you`ll dazzle!" Said his mom, as she turned him over.

"But still, idols these days are quite dense." Said an older woman, who was with them.

"Mom, they are idols? Those two children?" The woman was surprised.

The older woman nodded.

"It seems like a lover`s quarrel. Hehe.. Teenagers.." She started to giggle by herself, as she went to the hospital`s park.

"Mommy, grandma`s acting strange. Will I dazzle?" He looked at his mother, with his thumb in his mouth.

The woman sighed.

"Mom, sometimes you amaze even me."

Back on Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung`s side, they were still fighting over going/not going into the hospital.

"Fine!" He shouted, giving up at last. "But don`t come to me running, if you`ll be on the edge of dying!" He slammed the door and got into the car.

* * *

On the road back to the agency, none of them said a thing.

All of a sudden, in the radio they put SNSD`s Run Devil Run. A big, proud smile appeared on Mi Nyu`s face.

"Ah! I totally dedicate this song to you, Hyung-nim!" Said the girl still smiling.

"In what way am I a devil to you?" He looked at her with his usual demonic eyes.

"To be honest, in every possible way!"

"You sly Pig-Rabbit." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

Back at the studio, the band was rehearsing for the first time their new song: Angel gone Bad. Everything went good, and the song got accepted from the first try. A staff member brought some sweets for the boys, and Mi Nyu, as a praise for their good job.

Jeremy looked at the sweets.

"Whoaa! These are strawberry flavored shortcakes!" He started to droll al over the place, just looking at the box.

"What are you, a dog? It looks as if you never ate them in you life." Said Mi Nam sarcastic, as he took a bite of his own cake. "Same dog, same owner, I guess." He murmured to himself, as he passed by Mi Nyu.

"Oppa!" The girl looked at him, and he felt chills all over his back.

"Hnn?" He turned to face her, swallowing the whole cake.

"Oppa, you`re being a bitchboy again." Said the girl with a serious look.

When he heard that, he almost choked. After he drank water, he rushed to his sister`s side, and checked if she had a fever.

"Mi Nyu, what are you saying? You`re a nun, even if you`re not one right now, you still are! You still have the ring. And why are you using such indecent words? What got into you? You were acting strange ever since this morning." He was worried sick for his sister.

She just smiled at him.

"Well, that`s what I`d call a serious sister-complex." Said Tae Kyung, without even looking at them, while he played a few notes on his guitar.

"Wha..?" Even though he`d never admit it, he blushed at the thought of being busted. In reality, as everyone might have already realized it, he had a hardcore sister-complex.

"Whoa!" Jeremy started to laugh with pleasure at Tae Kyung`s last remark.

"Don`t you dare laugh, you monkey!" Mi Nam, angry, turned towards Jeremy, and started to stuff his mouth with shortcakes.

Mi Nyu started to laugh as well, at the sight of those two fighting. But she knew that she had to stop them, before it would be too late.

"Okay, okay! It`s enough, you two!"

Shin Woo gazed at her with lost eyes. He was just like a puppy. Tae Kyung realized the looks he gave the girl, and started to become suspicious.

"Stop it already! If you continue like that, people will think you`re a Zoo. Look, the Pig-Rabbit," he looked at Mi Nyu, "then a shortcake-maniac-monkey," next was Jeremy, "then again the sister-complex worm," he meant Mi Nam, "and lastly, this dog in heat." Lastly, he looked at Shin Woo, who dropped his cake.

Jeremy started to laugh at Mi Nam and Shin Woo`s description. Mi Nam, pissed off once again, he went at Jeremy, and was about to hit him, when his sister stopped him, once again.

"Stop it!" The girl patted his head, as if he was a little puppy. "There. Good boy, good."

"Jeremy wants a pat on his head as weeelll~" He flattered by Mi Nyu.

"M-maybe later. Haha.." She turned towards Tae Kyung.

He startled.

"For starters, what rule gives you the right to say these things about your teammates? Fine, _we _are a bunch of strange creatures, but you have no right to point out the obvious like that."

"Hoo.. And why are you mad about the obvious?" He grinned, and crossed his arms. "Besides, as your leader, I have the right to call you whatever I want."

She rolled her eyes, and imitated him.

"Then, as these freaks` leader, I call you the ultimate clean freak hippo! Ha!" She sticked out her tongue to him.

"Y-you!" One of his nerves broke.

"Well, well. Let`s try to get along.." Shin Woo stood up, and tried to calm the spirits down.

"A dog in heat should not to stick between us. Just find yourself a partner!" Said Tae Kyung annoyed.

Shin Woo, surprised, sat down, without saying any words.

"See? About this attitude I`m talking about! You treat us as if we were your underlings. Geez." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, guys. Now stop it. I`m dead serious." They heard a voice from the microphone. It was their manager`s.

* * *

Mi Nyu was going home, when a strange-looking older woman grabbed her hand.

"Whoa!" She almost had a heart attack.

"Mi Nyu! Is that you?" Black, wavy hair appeared behind the scarf, and a pair of surprised eyes.

"A-auntie?" She couldn`t believe that it was her.

"Oh, my child!" She hugged the girl, letting her with no air.

"P-please! I can`t breath!"

After a couple of minutes, they went to a café, to talk about this and that.

"I`m sorry I wasn`t able to come visit you sooner. It`s just that I had some financial issues, and all.. " The woman seemed sad, something Mi Nyu could not ignore.

"And will you stay here?" She asked worried.

"I planned so, but I don`t quite have a place. My former house was sold, and I can`t return to the boys` dorm, so I think I will have to return to the village." She let a sigh slide.

"Oh, then you can come to my place. I have an apartment with two rooms, but I`m staying alone. You are very welcomed, Auntie." She took her hand, while she smiled like an angel.

Her hand was cold, just like ice. If it wasn`t for the circumstances, she would have withdrawn her hand. The woman looked worried at the girl. Realizing there was no answer, Mi Nyu looked at her worried.

"Is something wrong?" She asked with an angelic voice.

"Oh, no! I owe you one, my child. You are kind, just like your mother." The woman slowly withdrew her hand, that started to freeze as well, to drink a sip of coffee.

"Well, let`s go. It`s my treat."

* * *

After a few days, when things kind of calmed down between the members of the band, they could finally rehears at the stage. The person being in charge of the order of the songs explained to everyone the order of the songs, to be careful not to confuse the moves.

Everyone wanted it to be a great concert, thus they decided to sing some other songs as well, in English. Just for the pleasure of the fans. And at a certain song, He Yi was going to dance with Mi Nyu, as the lead dancers.

"Okay, guys. Don`t forget the order of the songs. The second one is Promise, and so on. Good luck!" Said the man, and after that, he went backstage.

The boys started to sing Promise. Tae Kyung was the lead vocal, as always, while Mi Nam did the rapping part.

After a couple of more songs, it was Mi Nyu`s turn to enter the stage. She sang a duet with Tae Kyung, for the song Without Words.

They both had a dance scene together, just to make things more interesting. Tae Kyung was singing his part, while Mi Nyu had a few moves on her own.

She was in the middle of the stage, about to do a pirouette, when she felt her head way too heavy. All of a sudden she was dizzy, and she saw colors in front of her.

Tae Kyung stopped singing, seeing she may be sick, and rushed to her.

"Oi! Pig-Rabbit!" Just when he arrived at her side, she lost her balance, and fell right into Tea Kyung`s arms.

Taking part in the horrifying scene, Mi Nam, Jeremy and Shin Woo all left their instruments and ran to them.

Tae Kyung, more worried than ever, took her in his arms, and ran with her from the stage, towards his car. It didn`t mater to him that they could call an ambulance, or that his band mates asked him to put her down, because they`d carry her to some car.

"Don`t you dare take her away from me!" His reply came with a couple of fierce eyes.

* * *

He drove as fast as he could to the Asan Medical Centre. He parked, and took her in his arms once again. The other were right after him.

"Please! A doctor! Someone help me?" Those were the first words he shouted, when he found himself at the doors of the hospital.

A nurse ran to them, and asked worried about Mi Nyu`s condition. She looked pale. On the other hand, Tae Kyung scared all the other patients, with his loud scream.

"Did she take part in an accident? What happened to her? Don`t tell me she tried suicidal, with an overdose of meds!" The nurse made him a sign to follow her.

"I don`t know. She fainted on the stage! Please tell me she`s fine!" He was worried sick for her.

A doctor took her into an examination room. Tae Kyung wasn`t allowed to enter, so he had to remain outside. His phone rang suddenly. It was Shin Woo.

"What?" He shouted at Shin Woo, because he called him at a wrong time. They were held back by the traffic lights. "They took her for examination." After that he hung up.

After a couple of minutes, the nurse came out from the room, and made a sign for Tae Kyung, that he can follow her. The doctor moved the girl into a separate room.

"So? How is she?" He asked the doctor worried.

He had a puzzled face.

"Are you by any chance her lover?" He took his glasses down.

The boy looked at the older man surprised. How did he know that they had a relationship?

"Why do you ask?" He was more curious about her state, then they past relationship, in those moments.

The doctor coughed.

* * *

Well, that`s it for today. And let me thank you for the support! Hope you`ll keep reading this story, and review ^/^


	5. V: Morena, My Love

V: "Morena (My Love)"

"Doctor, please! Just tell me what`s wrong with her!" He was desperate for that one answer.

The doctor nodded.

"Look, she`s in a delicate situation."

* * *

Mi Nyu was moved into a room, the nurse just put flowers in her room, to make everything easier to endure. The nurse said a few minutes ago that she had to remain in the hospital for a few days, because state.

All of a sudden, she heard a loud noise, as someone rushed into her room, slamming the door. It was the most unexpected person, to Mi Nyu. Mostly it was because she didn`t remember what happened, after she collapsed.

"Hyung-nim!" Her eyes opened wide.

"You.. You simple-minded woman!" He made a few loud steps to her bed, just like a storm, and grabbed her shoulders.

She gulped scared.

"I don`t remember raising you to be Miss Irresponsible!"

"Ha? Raised? By you?"

He was about to eat her, thanks to all his nerves.

* * *

The boys finally arrived at the hospital. Marissa, who was with them, called Tae Kyung, asking the room he was in.

When they arrived to the room, Tae Kyung was just going out of it. Marissa realized that he looked back, and nodded. It seemed strange for her, but ran to him.

"Tae Kyung, what happened? Is she fine?" Even though it seemed to the others that the girl was worried about Mi Nyu, in reality, the question was: _Why did it have to be you the one taking her to the hospital?_

He let a sigh slide. Whatever happened to her, affected him as well. He turned towards the crowd; Mi Nam, He Yi, Shin Woo, Jeremy and manager Ma.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he stretched out his arms, "we`re in deep shit."

That last remark scared everyone. They wanted to know the truth, but were still in the hall, so they went to the canteen, to talk there.

"She`s pregnant." Said Tae Kyung without a warning.

Hearing that, everyone stunned. Mi Nam felt like his soul was about to leave his own body, while Jeremy almost had a heart attack. He Yi and Marissa could handle the shock better, because none of them felt close to Mi Nyu, even though they were related in some way or another. Manager Ma fainted, while Shin Woo turned pale.

"With whom, is I might ask, is she pregnant _this _time?" Asked Mi Nam, returning from the dead, prepared to break some bones.

"This time?" Wondered He Yi, Jeremy and Marissa at the same time.

"_Woah! She was pregnant before? How extreme! Better be careful!" _Thought Marissa worried.

"That`s some other story. Anyway, is it you _again_?" He looked at Tae Kyung like a man who lost his mind.

"Hey! It`s not me. I was with her the time it all happened!" The accused one wrapped his arms around Marissa.

"Then who the fuck wants to say their farewells to this beautiful world? Maybe the whole lot? Hehehe.." He turned practically black, scaring even He Yi.

Manager Ma was still laying unconscious somewhere around.

"You, Tae Kyung! Who dared to touch her cherry first and filthy her?" He was on the edge of going mad.

As always, they attracted a lot of attention- it looked like they always did, wherever they went, but that was the least grave of the problems.. yet.

Tae Kyung coughed, and turned around slightly blushing. He continued the explanation when he felt _better_.

"She said she doesn`t remember, because she was drunk." He sighed. "Typical Pig-Rabbit." He raised his shoulders.

"Would you stop insulting her at a time like this?" Mi Nam raised his voice, his reason being lost forever.

"Please sop. It was me who made love to her, and I`m ready to accept the consequences for my facts, so.." He was about to keep on blabbering, when he realized that no one was listening to him.

Mi Nam and Tae Kyung were about, well, just Mi Nam, in reality, to start fighting. Shin Woo sighed. Once he said the truth, but no one believed him.

"I saw the little mole under her left breast." He said, all of a sudden, attracting attention out of nowhere.

"You saw it too?" Tae Kyung and Mi Nam looked at him with demonic eyes, while burning anger.

All of a sudden, both of them hit Shin Woo in the face. Tae Kyung stopped after one punch, but Mi Nam kept on hitting him, as if he was losing his mind.

"Oi! Better stop throwing your fists left and right, because it won`t change the fact that she`s pregnant." His eyes were cold.

Mi Nam stopped. He got up, and turned to Tae Kyung. He grabbed his shirt.

"Like I fuckin` care! Why am I the only one feeling like this? Weren`t you supposed to be mad as well? Damn! How the hell can you be so calm?" He shouted at him.

"Hey!" Marissa tried to release him from grabbing Tae Kyung`s shirt any longer. "Why the heck are you raising your voice at Tae Kyung?" She raised her voice as well.

But, all of a sudden, He Yi appeared out of nowhere, and slapped her. Marissa`s face became red in an instant. She let go of Mi Nam`s hands.

"And with what right are you touching my Oppa, and shouting at him, you bitch!" In the present situation, He Yi was the most scarier one. No one dared to talk back to her. "You think that everyone will be afraid to talk back to you, just because you hide behind Tae Kyung`s back?"

The next moment, they were surrounded by guardians.

"You will have to leave the hospital. Now!"

Mi Nam tried to opposite them, but those gorillas were way more powerful. They wanted to take him out with brute force, when they saw He Yi`s gaze. One of them didn`t want to let go of Mi Nam, saying all high and mighty that he`s not scared of women. She made a few steps towards him, grabbed his arm, and in a second, or maybe less, knocked him down. Afterwards, he took Mi Nam`s hand, and went out of the hospital.

"_That devil fairy! Who knew she learned aikido!" _Thought Tae Kyung impressed.

Marissa was grabbing his shirt. She was shaking. He looked up at Tae Kyung. The boy didn`t even glance at her, as if the earlier scene never happened. So she let go of him.

He made a few steps towards the exit.

"You are able to abandon someone because of someone else you abandoned earlier?" Her voice almost broke, when those words came out.

He stopped. The boy let a sigh pass, and turned back at her.

"I`m cruel. They say children are wicked by nature. Replace the adjective with the one I said earlier, and guess what you`ll find. A quote that suits me really well." He turned around, but she could still see his face. His pained expression was killing her.

After that, the two of them went after He Yi and Mi Nam. On their way, they plucked manager Ma from the couch, and Jeremy, who looked like a puppy, but, in truth, he was just too shocked to accept all those facts.

The only one who was allowed to remain in the hospital was Shin Woo, who needed treatment.

* * *

The door to the girl`s room slowly opened. The window was opened, so in there was a nice air, easy to inhale. She was sleeping.

He made a few steps towards her, and sat down on a chair. His face was swollen, but that wasn`t his biggest problem.

Shin Woo took a look at her. She was pale, her cheeks weren`t so round anymore, and under her amber eyes, she had deep, black circles. Even her lips lost their pink shade.

He took her hair from her eyes, and patted her head, as he usually would. She was cold, her skin, her eyes, the look she had on her face whenever she saw him. But with Tae Kyung, she was different, she was alive. She was crawling to him, even though he showed only his back to her. They were so alike, both of them running endlessly towards their stars, searching desperately for warmth, but always, always receiving the cold shoulder. They were so alike, that it hurt.

"Mi Nyu.. I`m sorry.. I hope you will forgive me someday.."

He was truly feeling sorry, but did not know how to convey his feelings.

"Do you think that if you`re seeking forgiveness, and that you`re sorry.. Something will change?" She slowly opened her eyes, and pushed his hand away. "I`m very disappointed in you."

"You were awake?" He did not know how to react. He wasn`t yet ready for that moment.

"Yes. I was. But, Shin Woo, I`ll tell you now and for once: even if I`m pregnant with your child, you shall not expect anything else from me. If you truly were the one form that time, I`m sure you know who I awaited for." Her gaze was cold, it could kill him.

He didn`t feel more jealous of Tae Kyung in his whole life. He had to be the winner. He was the one who had her. It wasn`t a first for her, but they were going to parents. She was about to give birth to a child with him. With him, not Tae Kyung. And still..

"Wait! Don`t tell you want to abort this child, do you?" All of a sudden, he leaned towards her, scared.

His sudden change startled her.

"Are you insane? Did the drinks from that time get into your head? Look, even if I don`t wear those clothes, I`m still a nun." She raised her hand, for him to see the matching ring she and Mi Nam both had. "How could I do something like that, as to murder my own child?" His worry seamed like a bad joke to her.

"Is that so.." He sighed relieved.

All of a sudden, Mi Nyu`s phone rang. It was Tae Kyung`s 'What should I do' on her ringtone. The girl looked at Shin Woo, after grabbing the phone.

"Is it.. him?" His face, as his whole body broke.

He knew he had to go away, because he could not interfere with Tae Kyung`s great influence. After he closed her room`s door, he leaned towards it, trying not to cry himself out.

"Hello?" She answered, on a more lively tone.

"How do you feel?" He was in his car, heading back to the dorm, after driving Marissa home.

"I`m fine. Are you on your way home?"

"Yep. How did it work?"

"It`s perfectly fine, don`t worry." She giggled, having a sly smile on her face.

"Is that so.. Looks like I kind of underestimated you. You can handle it pretty good." He grinned.

"It`s your fault for underestimating me all the time. Besides, you`re such an animal, hitting Shin Woo like that."

She completely changed the mood, being dead serious.

"Don`t blame me for everything. Mostly it was your brother`s fault. And besides, be prepared, because the media found already out about this incident."

"Tch! Great. Anyway, next time you, or someone else comes by to visit, bring some chocolate, okay?"

"Ha! Since when did I became an errands-guy? Besides, _pregnant_ women cannot eat sweets." She said back something funny, that made him spread a long smile on his face. "Fine, fine! I`ll sneak some into a Teddybear! Just stop being such a sadist. Okay. I`m hanging up."

They seemed like a couple. The way they talked, joked, and laughed with each other. But, it was a façade. They were accomplices. Nothing changed between them.

* * *

He Yi had the most difficult task, because she had to drive back home manager Ma, Jeremy and Mi Nam. None of them was in the necessary condition to drive, so she had to bring them back with her own car.

* * *

After a few days, Mi Nyu was finally released from the hospital. As always, the media was fussing about it. The guards could no longer hold them back, and because of the circumstances, none of the boys was allowed to bring the girl home. So they sent their manager.

Manager Ma was waiting for her in the parking lot, worried if she could be able to escape without anyone noticing her.

Even ANJell`s fans gathered at the gates of the hospital. It was practically impossible for her to get out in the front door. So she thought of another plan.

Holding her things in a purse, she asked a nurse to lend her nurse clothes. She even put a mask on her face, and went out of the hospital in the back door.

No one would be able to recognize her. But, all of a sudden, she bumped into someone, her mask falling down. Both of them fell on the ground.

"Ack! I`m.. sorry.." Mi Nyu stunned when she saw the president of ANJell`s fanclub right in front of her.

The other girl recognized her in an instant.

"Go Mi Nyu..?" She couldn`t believe her eyes.

"Yu Ri Noona?" Her friends were approaching them.

The girl did not know what to do. But Mi Nyu shocked her.

"Please! I beg of you! Don`t let the paparazzi find out about me!" The girl almost begged her.

She couldn`t refuse her. The girl grabbed Mi Nyu`s hand.

"Come!" They both got up, and started to run towards the parking lot.

"Thank you for helping me!" Mi Nyu was happy, that someone would help her in those times, because she was sure that everyone hated her.

"Thank me later, when you escape the lot! Where is the car to pick you up?"

"U-uhm.. That one!" She looked at the car.

The girls arrived at the manager`s side. One paparazzi saw them, and recognized Mi Nyu, and soon enough everyone was running towards them.

"Damn!' Cursed the manager, starting his car.

"Uhm, uhm!" Mi Nyu looked around, worried, not sure what to say to the girl. But Yu Ri cut her off.

"Don`t worry, I won`t say anything else." The car started. " Just please, tell me one thing. Are you.." She couldn`t finish the sentence, because she didn`t have the courage.

Mi Nyu smiled at her. That was her answer.

"I`ll return the favor next time we meet!" Said Mi Nyu, waving her hand.

Manager Ma drove her back at her apartment. The girl looked at him, after opening the door.

"Aren`t you coming up? I`ll make a coffee.."

He said it was fine, and excused himself for refusing.

"Listen, it`s kind of a big shock for me, but regardless, no one else has to know. So tomorrow you should come to practice. The concert is next week.. so.. Please be safe."

After saying goodbye, she took her keys out of her purse, and went inside the building.

"Auntie, I`m back!" She expected for her aunt to welcome her back, but the lights were off.

She saw a piece of paper in the table. It was from the woman.

_Dear Mi Nyu, _

_I know that today it`s your releasing day from the hospital, and I`m sorry I couldn`t attend, but I had some urgent business back home, so I had to return. I`m sorry._

_Oh, yes. Little girl, you have to be punished, you know! When I came here, and saw the fridge empty, I though that I`ll have a heart attack. You were living with air?_

_But don`t worry, I managed to buy everything a woman, a pregnant one needs. _

_And don`t think that you`re alone. Even if you made a wrong step, you`ll always have this old woman to support you._

_Don`t worry, I`ll be back tomorrow. Until then, don`t do stupid things as not to eat._

She giggled, as she read the paper. The girl put her purse in her room, and changed into something more comfortable. She then realized that she left the nurse clothes in the manager`s car.

She giggled once again. The girl chose a sweater, and a pair of tights. She caught her hair, and turned off the lights afterwards.

"Hmm.. What to do.." She was bored, and did not know what to do. She couldn`t go to rehearsals, because it would have been strange, so she remained home.

The girl went to the fridge, to look for something to cook. But soon changed her mind.

"_Actually, I don`t feel like eating." _She went tot eh couch, and turned on the TV.

But no channel caught her attention. She did know what else could she do, when she heard the doorbell. She went to open it, feeling uneasy.

"Yes?" She hid behind the door.

But the surprise was a huge one. In front of her she saw a huge bouquet of flowers, a Teddybear and chocolates, on two feet. She giggled, wondering who it was.

"_Hmm.. maybe Oppa? No.. he`s no romantic. Jeremy? No. Could it be.. Shin Woo?"_ Her heart almost froze. If it was him, she was prepared to slam the door into his face.

Then she saw her favorite chocolate in the arms of the Teddybear. And after she took a closer look, she realized that she had the twin sister of that Teddybear. She couldn`t believe her eyes. Once again, he took her unprepared.

"Hyung-nim?" She called him uneasy.

All of a sudden, he passed on the toy and the sweets, and remained with the flowers in his hands.

"Thank goodness! I don`t think I could have kept my breath any longer. Those flowers almost killed me!" Complained the boy, letting himself in her house.

The girl closed the door, and put the presents on the couch. She looked at the bouquet. A beautiful combination of water lilies, and Maiden`s Blush roses. Mi Nyu looked at the flowers, uncertain what to do next.

"What? Aren`t you going to put those flowers in water?" He turned back at her, taking his eyeglasses off of his eyes.

"Uhm.. yeah.." He saw her looking at the flowers, disappointed.

"What? Don`t tell me those aren`t your favorite flowers and sweets!" He almost fell down, worried that he made a fool out of himself, and in front of her.

"He?" She looked at him surprised. "Ah, no! You`re right. These are my favorite flowers, the pink roses, meaning pleasure and pain in love, and the water lily, meaning the purity of the heart. Well, the sweets are okay.. I guess." She still had that disappointed look on her face, unreadable for Tae Kyung.

"Then what`s the problem?" He went to her, and looked at her.

"Don`t tell me that you`re actually.." He made a funny face.

"No way!" She started to laugh. "It`s the first time I`m actually receiving flowers from a boy, who`s not my brother. And besides, your expressions were so damn cute before! You`re so easy to read, Hyung-nim!" he giggled, making him angry.

"Why don`t you just go put the flowers in water, before I do something you won`t like?"

"Okay, okay! I`m going." She went to the kitchen. _"Though I won`t mind him doing nasty things to me."_ She giggled to herself once more.

Tae Kyung went to the veranda, to look around. It was a nice view. The weather was cold, it could freeze at any time. Something natural in the middle of November. He looked around, and realized that the box where she kept the hairpin and the necklace disappeared.

"_She probably took it. Or maybe last time she left it there accidentally. This girl.."_

When he turned around, he saw her gazing at him. He startled her, so the girl put down the water and the cookies, and went to the veranda, next to him.

"What are you looking at?" Asked him the girl, on a lively voice.

"You`ve got a nice view of the city, here." He looked back at her, and raised his mouth into a smile.

"Yes, it`s nice. Especially at night. I`m able to see the stars, and all. It`s beautiful." She smiled as well.

All of a sudden, a powerful wind gust hit them, and closed the door to the veranda.

"Oh no! Again?" He couldn`t believe that he was closed there again.

"Oh, damn!" Mi Nyu bit her upper lip, thinking hard what to do next.

"How do I open it?" Asked Tae Kyung all of a sudden, startling her again.

"You can`t. It can`t be opened from outside." She sighed, worried.

"What? You mean we`re closed outside? Fuck! You should have at least put something at the door, to block it."

"Next time." She tried to open, though, the door.

"Let me." He pushed her from the door.

"I think opening _this_ door is impossible even for Tae Kyung." She giggled.

"Oh! Don`t tell me you planned this since you saw me in the door!" He planned to joke, even though he wasn`t that good at it.

"Maybe.. And maybe since we`re here, I plan on raping you." She turned to him, having a sly smile.

Tae Kyung looked at her for a couple of seconds, and both started to laugh. _Even _the stunned Tae Kyung.

"Then what will we do?" Asked the boy slightly worried.

"I don`t know. I left my phone on the table. And auntie will come back only tomorrow, or maybe the day after tomorrow.

"Tch! I also left my phone in the car. We`re doomed." He crossed his arms.

"Well, maybe we should wait until they find out you disappeared, and they`ll search for you. Some way or another they`ll come here. It`s just a matter of time." Said the girl relieved.

After a couple of exhausting minutes of waiting, Mi Nyu sneezed. The boy realized how casual she was dressed, and put his own leather jacked around her.

"Wait! Then you`ll get a cold." Said the girl worried.

"Don`t worry. I have a thicker shirt on me. Not like you, wearing some shirt." He looked down on her.

"Hmm.. I think I have some blankets over here." She turned her back to him, and searched in the closet. "Ha! See? That`s what I`m talking about." She took a warm blanket. But the problem, it was just one.

"It`s fine. I`ll take back my jacket, and you can warm yourself up with the blanket."

"No! We both go under the blanket!" She wrapped the blanket around her, and waited for him to come beside her.

Also, she didn`t intend to give back his jacket, because she knew that he would keep the distance.

"Fine!" He gave up, still murmuring something.

They ended up in a total different position, because Tae Kyung took the blanket, and ordered Mi Nyu to sit on his lap. The girl couldn`t refuse him.

Their phones kept ringing, but no one was able to pick them up. Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu were still in the veranda, playing cards.

"But wait." Said Tae Kyung all of a sudden. "Even if they come here, how will they enter?"

"Ah, that. Well, I gave a change of keys to Oppa, so I`m sure he`ll use them." Said the girl at least worried.

But in that second, they both saw her front door falling on the floor. Mi Nyu almost collapsed. The ones who rushed in her apartment were Mi Nam, Jeremy, Shin Woo and Marissa, all surprised.

"What the heck are you doing to my sister?" Jumped Mi Nam angry.

They managed to open the door without breaking it. Mi Nyu hit Mi Nam on the head, for breaking her door.

"You repair it. Now!" She sent the three boys to repair her door.

While her, Te Kyung and Marissa sat at the table. Mi Nyu made coffee. While she was away, Marissa looked at Tae Kyung. He was looking at Mi Nyu. It hurt her, so she looked at other direction. Then she saw the toy, the sweets and the flowers. She felt her heart like a rock.

After a while, the boys finished her door, and wanted to go home already. So they had nothing else to do at Mi Nyu. Even though Mi Nam and Shin Woo.. well, actually everyone wanted to remain by her side, they had to go home. Their big concert was the week that followed, and it was said to be the biggest deal of the year. And afterwards, they would get a vacation of Christmas and New Year. Or it was supposed to be like that.

The boys said their farewells. Marissa was the last one. She turned back to her. She wore a fierce look on her face.

"Listen. It`s the last time I warn you. Don`t get any more close to _my _Tae Kyung. Understood?' And after that, she hurried to her boyfriend`s side.

Mi Nyu had a pained expression on her face, as she closed the door.

Marissa arrived next to Tae Kyung, with a smile on her face. She wanted to grab his hand.

"You`re wrong. _I _shall warn you. Don`t _you_ dare to go near Mi Nyu anymore, and say shit to her, coz you`ll regret it. Got it, bitch?" His eyes were cold, yet dangerous, just like those of a wild animal. The girl stunned, when her eyes met his.

* * *

Then again, the time for the concert came as well. A lot of things happened, and the fans were going crazy, because of the love triangle between Shin Woo, Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung. Lots of unproved news appeared, but, as always, the band didn`t say anything. Stories about Mi Nyu being pregnant spread across the country. Some were on her side, while some other were totally against her.

The night for ANJell`s concert arrived, and everyone was super excited about it. The ones knowing the fact that she was pregnant were only the band, those who were at the hospital, and her Auntie.

The boys were in their dressing room, the make-ups artists were doing their final touches. Marissa couldn`t speak to tae Kyung, because they were busy.

And finally, the moment for the concert to start came. The fans started to lose their minds as the countdown approached zero.

The stage became black, and afterwards, something appeared on it. The boys, and their instruments glowed at a time. The fans started to scream. Tae Kyung appeared from downstage. Everyone was hysterical already.

The boy looked around. He was wearing a suit, in which he looked amazing.

"Hello. Thank you for coming tot this year`s final concert.. For you, Promise."

The reaction was the expected one, everyone going nuts.

After the boys played their songs, it was the turn of a special present. All of a sudden, the lights turned off again. Mi Nam got up from his nstrument, and went beside Tae Kyung. He was wearing a suit as well. And then, a song started to play, which wasn`t the bands. Some fans recognized the song, and started to make noise.

"Hey.. This song is If I knew then, by Backstreet Boys." Said Tae Kyung, low.

Everyone started to scream.

__

_Life should be like a game of cards  
You make a mistake  
Shuffle the deck and start over  
It should be just like drivin in your car  
Get lost and your navigation system  
Gets you closer_

But there ain't no handbook  
You're on your own  
Got no instructions  
When it comes to love  
Cuz once you do something  
Can't be undone  
Wish I could take back  
Letting you go.

Mi Nam was the one who started to sing. Everyone was already going nuts. The lights slowly turned on, and everyone could see them.

_If I knew then (Mi Nam)_  
_What I know now (Shin Woo & Jeremy)_  
_I wouldn't have said (Mi Nam)_  
_I don't need you around (Shin Woo & Jeremy)_  
_Alone in this mess (Mi Nam)_  
_Silence is so loud (Shin Woo & Jeremy)_  
_So I would treat you the best (Mi Nam)_  
_Baby if I knew then_  
_What I know now (What I know now- Shin Woo & Jeremy )_  
_What I know now (What I know now- Shin Woo & Jeremy)_  
_What I know now (What I know now- Shin Woo & Jeremy)_  
_Yeah, I would treat you the best_  
_Baby if I knew then_  
_What I know now._

_Wish I get remote controls_  
_Then I just rewind into_  
_The time it was better_  
_It should have a restart button_  
_So, I could travel right back_  
_To the day that I met her_

_But there ain't no handbook_  
_You're on your own_  
_Got no instructions_  
_When it comes to love_  
_Cuz once you do something (Oh- Mi Nam)_  
_Can't be undone (Oh- Mi Nam)_

_Wish I could take back_  
_Letting you go _

_If I knew then (Tae Kyung) _

_What I know now (Shin Woo & Jeremy)_  
_I wouldn't have said (Tae Kyung)_  
_I don't need you around (Shin Woo & Jeremy)_

_Alone in this mess (Tae Kyung)_  
_Silence is so loud (Shin Woo & Jeremy)_  
_So I would treat you the best (Tae Kyung)_  
_Baby if I knew then_  
_What I know now (What I know now- Shin Woo & Jeremy)_  
_What I know now (What I know now- Shin Woo & Jeremy)_  
_What I know now (What I know now- Shin Woo & Jeremy)_  
_Yeah I would treat you the best_  
_Baby if I knew then_  
_What I know now_

_Cuz there ain't no handbook (Handbook- Mi Nam)_  
_You're on your own (Your own- Mi Nam)_  
_Got no instructions (Instructions- Mi Nam)_  
_When it comes to love (To love- Mi Nam)_  
_See once you do something (You do- Mi Nam)_  
_Can't be undone (Undone- Mi Nam)_  
_Wish I could take back_  
_Letting you go (Tae Kyung & Mi Nam)_

Backstage, Mi Nyu got nervous, looking at the boys. It was her turn next, but just as a dancer, together with He Yi.

The lights turned off again. All of a sudden, on the huge screens around the stage appeared pics with He Yi, Mi Nyu, and some other pics with both of them. They were silent, until the next song played. Everyone started to scream again, while the pics kept appearing on the screens.

Mi Nam, who was doing the rapping part, started once again.

The dancers appeared on the stage, boys and girls, wearing black, kind of indecent clothes, but totally matching with the song.

____

Fly boy yeah right  
Hey mamma they call me Wheezy  
You should be with me I gotta pack of full of Reezers  
Baby I can bless you when you ain't even sneezing  
I be edge stressed when you don't even need me  
I can have you dreaming when you even sleeping  
Mamma I can help you get off like the weekend  
You said what you wanna do with the new Enrique  
I put this in and put the song on replay  
And this you bagged it up like we play..

_When you need it_  
_Girl I try to hide it_  
_But I can't escape it, oh baby_  
_Please forgive me _

_when I think of you my thoughts are so x-rated, oh baby_  
_Baby I don't give a damn_

_I know that you mess no men inside, oh oh_  
_And your eyes don't tell a lie _

_I know you wanna come with me tonight_  
_And I say alright. _

Push Push, back up on it, (Girl)

Make me believe you want it.

Push Push, back up on it, (Girl)

Girl I can't go on longing

. Push Push, back up on it, (Girl)

Go-a-head-lay-it-on-it.

Don't stop until the morning, (Girl)

Just keep pushing back on it.

_Do you want me (Tae Kyung & Mi Nam) (You know it- Mi Nyu & He Yi )_  
_Do you need me (Tae Kyung & Mi Nam) (You know it- Mi Nyu & He Yi)_  
_Will you please me (Tae Kyung & Mi Nam) (You know it- Mi Nyu & He Yi)_

_Will you tease me (Tae Kyung & Mi Nam) (You know it- Mi Nyu & He Yi)_

When the girls sang, they whispered to the boys` ear, making everything look dirtier.

The next song was Love Struck, by V-Factory, and Hot mess, by Cobra Starship. The fans could hardly hold it on.

After their representation, the lights turned off again. After a couple of minutes, the lights turned on again. In the middle of the stage was standing Mi Nyu, wearing a long, light pink dress, with flowers on it, and her hair had elegant curls.

"Thank you for coming here today, despite all the rumors going left and right. I would like to start with singing Stuck, by Stacie Orrico."

The music started to play. On the stage were only Shin Woo, Mi Nam and Jeremy, on the instruments, and some male dancers.

_I can't get out of bed today_  
_Or get you off my mind_  
_I just can't seem to find a way_  
_To leave this love behind_

_I ain't trippin_  
_I'm just missing_  
_You know what I'm saying_  
_You know what I need_

_You can't be hanging on a string_  
_While you make me cry_  
_I try to give you everything_  
_But you just gave me lies_

_I ain't trippin_  
_I'm just missing_  
_You know what I'm saying_  
_You know what I need_

_Every now and then_  
_When I'm all alone_  
_I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone_  
_Say you want me back_  
_But you never do_  
_I feel like such a fool_  
_There's nothing I can do.._  
_I'm such a fool_  
_For you_

_I can't take it_  
_What am I waiting for?_  
_I'm still breaking_  
_I miss you even more_  
_And I can't fake it_  
_The way I could be for_  
_I hate you but I love you_  
_I can't stop thinking of you_  
_It's true_  
_I'm stuck on you_

_Now love's a broken record that's_  
_Been skipping in my head_  
_I keep singing yesterday_  
_Why we've got to play these games we play?_

_I ain't trippin_  
_I'm just missing_  
_You know what I'm saying_  
_You know what I need _

_Every now and then_  
_When I'm all alone_  
_I'll be wishing you will call me on the telephone_  
_Say you want me back_  
_But you never do_  
_I feel like such a fool_

Everyone liked the way she sang. It was obvious she was singing well. The fans started to like her more.

"Phew. Okay. Now that the boys heated the stage, I guess it`s time for us girls to take the lead."

_Gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_  
_Stop pullin' me_

_I know that you still haven't found you_  
_And when I wanna stand on my own too_  
_Suddenly you start to show signs of what is possible_

_Then you're back to your ways and I let me down_  
_Tell me why I keep tryna stay around_  
_When all my family, they always tellin' me be through with you_  
_And I know that deep down I'm calling time on you, on you, on you_

She stopped singing for a moment, when a dancer approached her, and pulled down the lower part of her dress, as she remained in a one-piece cloth. Afterwards, she kept on singing the chorus.

_Every time I'm ready to leave_  
_I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection_  
_And you can't keep steering me wrong, oh gravity_

_Pulling me back, pulling me in_  
_Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?_  
_Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_

_I know I betrayed what I'm made to_  
_Ignore the universe when I see you_  
_'Cause every night the stars will shine merging into U-turn signs_

_Anything that they can just to change my mind_  
_When I pass your road, I can't help rewind_  
_What is wrong with me? All that I wanna be is through with you_  
_And I know that deep down I'm calling time on you, on you, on you_

_Every time I'm ready to leave_  
_I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection_  
_And you can't keep steering me wrong, oh, gravity_

_Pulling me back, pulling me in_  
_Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?_  
_Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_  
_Stop pullin' me gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_

_Be quiet, let me leave, let me go, don't say another word_  
_'Cause with every sound you're pullin' me down_  
_Baby, you got a hold on me like gravity_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, gravity_

_Every time I'm ready to leave_  
_I seem to be pullin' in the wrong direction, divin' in with no protection_  
_Oh, you can't keep steering me wrong, oh, gravity_

_Pulling me back, pulling me in_  
_Why you pulling me back, pulling me in?_  
_Just like gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_  
_Gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity, gravity_

Everyone liked her performance, because her singing was so powerful, as if she went through something just like those lyrics suggested. But when she remained in that one-piece cloth, everyone looked at her stomach, wondering if, according to the rumors, she was pregnant. But nothing, it was totally flat. No child, not fat, nothing. She was perfect, a nice body, beautiful face, loveable personality.

"Well.. I don`t know if you are ready for the next song. Are you?" She put her hand to her ear, anticipating for an answer.

She heard a vague "yes" from the crowd.

"Well.. with only that, I don`t think I`ll be able to sing the next song. You know, it`s a very powerful one. Maybe.. I should just give up?" She looked disappointed.

The fans yelled a loud "no", that she liked.

"You sure?"

The answer was even louder. That was al she needed.

_Just drive, I'm sick of talking_  
_We know where this is going,_  
_I'm done, take me home_  
_I can't wait forever_  
_For you to get yourself together_  
_I'd rather be alone_  
_I'm so tired of pretending_  
_Just want a happy ending_

_Wish I could put a spell on you_  
_Wish I could make you feel like I do_  
_Wouldn't that be sweet so magical_  
_Wish I could flick and wave a wand_  
_Get everything that I ever wanted_  
_And put a spell on you_  
_And make it all come true_

_You taught me what I know_  
_Guys like you come and go_  
_But I know things can change_  
_See my heart , it may be broken_  
_But that won't stop me hoping_

_Wish I could put a spell on you_  
_Wish I could make you feel like I do_  
_Wouldn't that be sweet so magical_  
_Wish I could flick a wave the wand_  
_Get everything that I ever wanted_

_And put a spell on you_  
_And make it all come true._

_I just wanna know what we should've done_  
_When I figure out what we could've become_  
_'Cuz I know in my heart_  
_I'm not over you_  
_I just wanna go back and try it again_  
_Turn back time this isn't the end of us_  
_(it isn't the end of us)_  
_(it isn't the end of us)_  
_WHOAH!_

_Wish I could put a spell on you_  
_Wish I could make you feel like I do_  
_Wouldn't that be sweet so magical_  
_Wish I could flick and wave the wand_  
_Get everything that I ever wanted_

_And put a spell on you_  
_And make it all come true.._

At the end of this song, the fans started to scream as loud as they could, for loving her singing. Beside her perfect English, she had even a beautiful voice, and a touching way of singing.

"Well.. This will is going to be the last song for now, because if I don`t give enough space for my brother to shine, he`s going to get angry. This song is a little bit special, so I hope you will enjoy it as well."

As the song begin, a warm blue light ray started to play around the stage, giving everything a sad, nocturnal feeling.

_How can I put this I I I_  
_I'm an independent woman, I..._  
_I've been crying like a child_  
_I just wanted you to know the person that I am_  
_More than any other of your fans_  
_I would love you for a thousand years_  
_Yours truly_

_I ain't gonna play it cool_  
_Let me tell you I've tried that_  
_Already_  
_Every day, and every night, your words_  
_Ring through me_  
_Who am I trying to fool, honey I've been living on my own_  
_like Freddy_  
_But I'm still a woman, baby tell me how_

_How could I ever love another?_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_God knows I'd give anything_  
_For just one more night together_  
_Today I miss you more than ever_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_This one's for the happiness I'll be wishing you forever_

_It's just another Friday night_  
_For you and your accessory (lights)_  
_And there you are before my eyes_  
_Two hours and for fifteen minutes you are here_  
_I don't wanna scream lest I should tear_  
_A whisper in the darkness disappears_  
_Sincerely_

_We should get back on the road_  
_Like Simon and Garfunkel_  
_Let's get married_  
_You were all the shelter that I need above me_  
_Who am I trying to fool_  
_Honey I've got your ringtone on my_  
_Blackberry_  
_And I won't give a damn if only I knew how_

_How could I ever love another?_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_God knows I'd give anything_  
_For just one more night together_  
_Today I miss you more than ever_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_This one's for the happiness I'll be wishing you forever_

_You got me crying like a child_  
_Ain't no need for me to lie_  
_A hundred JPEG files fillin' up my hard drive_  
_You got me crying like a child_  
_And the crowd is going wild_  
_This one, this is the one_  
_Come on and give it up_

_How could I ever love another?_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_God knows I'd give anything_  
_For just one more night together_  
_Today I miss you more than ever_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_This one's for the happiness I'll be wishing you forever_

_How could I ever love another?_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_God knows I'd give anything_  
_For just one more night together_  
_Today I miss you more than ever_  
_How could you say you don't remember?_  
_This one's for the happiness I'll be wishing you forever_

As the song finished, she turned back, and looked at Tae Kyung. She startled her. Right before the lights would turn off, he could have sworn that she had tears in her eyes.

Everything was covered in silence and darkness. Mi Nyu`s cover of Utada Hikaru`s This one (Crying like a child) made everyone nervous.

But, all of a sudden, the lights turned on once again, and started a special song, loved by everyone. Mi Nam was singing Sexy Back, for everyone`s dark pleasure, accompanied by He Yi`s daring dance.

The public became hysterical once again.

Next was Tae Kyung`s special cover, accompanied by only a guitar. They knew that there are a lot of Twilight fans around, as they are around the whole world, and wanted to please them a little, by singing Robert Patinson`s never think.

He appeared on the stage wearing a shirt, and black pants. He sat down on a chair. A single light ray was lighting the stage.

_I should never think_  
_What's in your heart_  
_What's in our home_  
_So I won't_

_You'll learn to hate me_  
_But still call me baby_  
_Oh love_  
_So call me by my name_

_And save your soul_  
_Save your soul_  
_Before your`re too far gone_  
_Before nothing can be done_

_I'll try to decide when_  
_She'll lie in the end_  
_I ain't got no fight in me_  
_In this whole damn world_  
_So hold off_  
_She should hold off_  
_It's the one thing that I've known_

_Once I put my coat on_

_I coming out in this all wrong_  
_She standing outside holding me_  
_Saying oh please_  
_I'm in love_  
_I'm in love_

_Girl save your soul_  
_Go on save your soul_  
_Before it's to far gone_  
_And before nothing can be done_

_Cause without me_  
_You got it all_  
_So hold on_  
_Without me you got it all_  
_So hold on_  
_Without me you got it all_  
_Without me you got it all_  
_So hold on_  
_Without me you got it all_  
_Without me you got ït all_  
_So hold on_

For a couple of seconds, everyone was silent, but the next second, they burst out screaming, and applauding.

But the most interesting part was yet to come.

For another seconds, it was silent. But a shadow appeared on the stage, someone in a suit, coming down the stairs. Another shadow appeared. It was a girl, wearing vintage clothes, her hair still being wavy.

It was Tae Kyung and Mi Nyu. Both of them looked beautiful, like they were gods. First, they sang What should I do, a song that got everyone`s heart. Afterwards, they sang If we ever meet again, by Katy Perry and Timbaland. Their third song was Hate that I love you.

Mi Nyu: _That`s how much I love you._

Tae Kyung: _Yeah_

Mi Nyu: _That`s how much I need you._

Tae Kyung: _Yeah yeah yeah_

Mi Nyu: _And I can't stand you_  
_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_And then I like you for a while.._

_No.._

Tae Kyung:

_But you won`t let me.._

_You upset me girl, and the you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget that I was upset._

_Can`t remember what you did_

_But I hate it_

Mi Nyu:

_You know exactly what to do, so that I can`t stay mad at you for too long,_

_That`s wrong, but I hate it_

Tae Kyung:

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don`t wanna fuss and fight no more_

_Said I despise that I adore you_

Mi Nyu:

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)_

_I can`t stand how much I need you (I need you)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)_

_But I just can`t let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so (ooh)_

Tae Kyung:  
_And you completely know the power that you have_  
_The only one that makes me laugh_

Mi Nyu:  
_Said and it's not fair_

_How you take advantage of the fact that I (I)_

_Love you beyond the reason why(why)_  
_And it just ain't right_

Tae Kyung:  
_And I hate how much I love you girl_  
_I can't stand how much I need you (yeah yeah)_  
_And I hate how much I love you girl_  
_But I just can't let you go_  
_And I hate that I love you so_

Mi Nyu & Tae Kyung:  
_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_  
_And your kiss won't make me weak_  
_But no one in thïs world knows me the way you know me_  
_So you'll probably always_

Mi Nyu:

_Have a spell on me_

_That's how much I love you_  
_How much I need you_  
_That's how much I love you (ooh)_  
_That's how much I need you_

Mi Nyu & tae Kyung:  
_And I hate that I love you_

Mi Nyu:

_So…_  
_And I hate how much I love you boy_  
_I can't stand how much I need you_  
_And I hate how much I love you boy_  
_But I just can't let you go_  
_And I hate that I love you so_

Mi Nyu & Tae Kyung:

_And I hate that I love you so.. so.._

After their duet, it was time for the last song, their new one, the one everyone was expecting: Angel gone Bad.

Just when the song ended, fireworks filled the sky, and the lights kidnapped everyone from the stage, meaning that their big concert was finally over.

___________________________

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

phew.. that was a long chapter to write.. sorry for the long way

now.. about the title.. this song is a popular one in my country (Romania),and I`m totally addicted to the lyrics. The title is Morena (My Love), and is singed by Tom Boxer ft Antonia. Check it out if you want to:)

Oh yeah, I hope this chapter`s not that cheesy, because of the concert part .

Well. enjoy.. ^.^''

P.S. Sorry for the messy chapter , but my PC was trying to show how smart it can be, and messed almost everything around


	6. VI: Nobody s Home

sorry for the late. It seems that my mouse was eaten by a cat :d

anyway, thx for the reviews, it means a lot for me xd.

Enjoy!

* * *

VI: "Nobody`s home"

It was a busy day. The weather was ugly and depressing, because it kept on raining for a week already. The winter was slowly approaching.

ANJell`s boys finally were dismissed, as their long awaited vacation started at the last concert of the year. But of course, that didn`t mean that they would totally disappear, because they recorded lots of wishes and commercials earlier.

Mi Nyu, on the other hand, she had become a very busy person. Ever since the scandal, which hinted that she may be pregnant, she became even more known. She didn`t even hope for things to end up like that, but could not step back anymore.

She was just heading off work. She didn`t have her own car, so she put her favorite sunglasses, and stepped into a cab. The girl was wearing a creamy coat, boots and a pretty brown umbrella. The rain kept falling, as if it wanted to stop something from happening. A certain thing.

"Please, take mo this address." She told the driver where she wished to go, and he turned on the engine.

She watched the rain through the window. Sitting in that car, it seemed as if she was a prisoner of a glass box. And that box was getting smaller and smaller around her. Even though it would always protect her from the cruel outside, and it`s residents, it was that thing that was slowly killing her.

After a couple of minutes, she arrived at the desired place. She paid and opened her umbrella. The girl rushed into the building.

At least, she was already at the last floor. The girl rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" Behind the door, there was standing a tall, beautiful girl, with a little girl in her hands.

"Mi Nyu!" Said the woman with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Noona. Sorry I`m late. Work.." Said the other girl feeling guilty.

"Don`t worry. Come on in." She invited the girl in.

"Sorry. I bought cookies?" She had a bright smile on her face, as she waved a package ful of sweets.

"That`s how you come from home. Come in already." The coordinator giggled.

Mi Nyu handed the package to the coordinator, while she let the girl to play with her daughter. The coordinator went to the kitchen, to put juice and the sweets Mi Nyu brought.

In that time, the girl played with the baby, on the couch. A few minutes later, the coordinator returned.

"I`m sorry that I`m unable to visit you more often. It`s just that I become even more of a busy person. Ever since that scandal, where I was supposed to be pregnant, people often hired me just to figure it out by themselves. Oh, and have you seen the boys` last concert?" She grinned.

The coordinator giggled. She loved how Mi Nyu was, so full of life. Even though she had so many problems, she was able to hide them well, behind those shining eyes, and beautiful smile.

"Of course I watched it. It truly was grand. I loved Tae Kyung`s Never Think, Mi Nam`s Sexy Back, though that`s something obvious, and your This One. Oh, and the duet of you and Tae Kyung, Hate that I Love You, and.." But she stopped. She glanced at Mi Nyu.

The girl was smiling, and looking at her, but her mind was elsewhere.

The coordinator sighed.

"Mi Nyu." The girl raised her head, hearing her voice. You can be honest with me. We`re friends, right? I know you can`t tell everything, but I can`t stand looking at you, hurting yourself any longer."

Mi Nyu bit her upper lip.

"Okay. But you promise me you`ll keep it a secret?" She was unsure of telling her. Knowing how much she liked talking.

"Mi Nyu, I know I made some mistakes in the past, trusting the wrong persons, but now you can truly trust me." The coordinator was worried. She meant those words from heart.

"I know. I`m sorry.." Mi Nyu looked at the little girl, who was falling asleep in her arms.

All of a sudden, she felt her head heavy, and everything around her was dizzy.

"Mi Nyu! What happened?" The coordinator kneeled before her, worried.

"Nothing much. I`m just a little dizzy. I don`t really know what got into me, just then.."

"I`ll make some tea for you. Just let me take the baby."

Mi Nyu let the coordinator take her daughter, while she sat there, wondering why was she feeling that way.

"It can`t be _that_. All of that was just a lie, wasn`t it?" She bit her upper lip one more time. She had no idea what was happening to her.

The coordinator returned. She went to the kitchen. Mi Nyu followed her.

"Actually.. I want coffee. I don`t feel like drinking _tea_ at all." It meant more to her.

If she was sick, and something Shin Woo liked would make her feel better, she would feel guilty. She would better die from something or other, than being healed by Shin Woo.

"Okay.." She turned her back to the girl, as she put water to boil. "You can tell me what you wanted to earlier." She turned back, and smiled at her. It was a warm, gentle smile.

"You know.. Lately I`ve become such a selfish girl. I`m hurting everyone around me. Everyone has to suffer, just because I want something that`s now out of my league. I wanted to be by hyung-nim`s side so bad, that I even accepted to do this façade. It hurts me when I see him with Marissa, because I used to sit there.. And now I`m hurting especially Oppa and Shin Woo.. I don`t know what to do." Her eyes became teary. She was feeling so bad. It was enough to have a look at her, and anyone would notice.

"Mi Nyu.." She didn`t know what to say, to make her feel better. "Look. It`s not your fault. I bet you feel guilty about being pregnant with Shin Woo, and losing your virginity to him, but things can`t be changed, you know. I watched Marissa being by Tae Kyung`s side for almost a year already. It`s not that they match, but that they`re unable to define. I don`t know in what kind of relationship they are, but I`m not going to butt in, because I don`t care. I care more about you. And the way you run so desperate to him, and yet he`s always giving you the cold shoulder, it hurts me more than when I gave birth."

"Yeah.." She bit her lip once again. "About being pregnant with Shin Woo, and losing my virginity to him..."

* * *

Back at the dorms, the boys, minus Tae Kyung were busy. The house was full of preparations for a party.

In the living-room, the roots of all evil, Jeremy was trying to put up a huge sign, with _"Happy Birthday Mi Nyu & Mi Nam!"_ , but it was a tough job for just one person. Shin Woo was busy with other stuff, while Mi Nam was eating snacks, and commanding left and right.

"You should raise that part. Not that one. The other one, from right. My right. That`s your left, you know?" He was enjoying tormenting Jeremy.

"Why won`t you come help me, then? You just sit there, doing nothing but telling me to do this and that." He was pretty angry, even though he tried to keep his cool, because it was a special day after all.

"Ha! You wish. It`s my own birthday day as well. How could I afford myself to help you work for something that`s supposed to be mine." He got up, took the snacks with him, and left.

Jeremy sighed.

"Actually, it`s for Mi Nyu only. It`s not my fault that you are accidentally her twin brother." He rolled his eyes. _"Really! These days it`s impossible to have a normal talk with any of those three idiots." _Thought Jeremy pissed.

* * *

"Mi Nyu, would you let me do your hair?" The coordinator tried to change the subject, after hearing her worries.

"Uhm.. Sure." The girl had no idea what was going on behind her back.

The two of them went into that 'special' room, Heaven for coordinator. Mi Nyu sat on the chair, and waited for the coordinator to do a new hairstyle.

"Oh, right. Where is manager Ma?" She remembered that she didn`t see him all day, yet it was already around evening.

"Right. He said he had to talk something with the boys. It was about Tae Kyung, I think, but he didn`t tell me anything."

"Is that so.." She wondered what was going on.

The coordinator, on the other hand knew everything. But she would chose not to know a thing. She knew that once they tell the news to Mi Nyu, she will be even more lonely. She found him recently, but he would keep on abandoning her.

"But why do you want to do my hair? I took care of it properly. And I don`t think there`s an important anything approaching." Mi Nyu worried over something trivial, and forgetting what truly mattered.

"Well, your hair has grown a lot. By the end of the year we could remove the extensions. The length is not the same, of course, but it seems that your hair is growing so quickly." She was playing with her hair, while praising her.

"Hmm.. Yes. Now I remember that in the past the other girls would always say how much they envied me for having such long hair all the time."

For a few seconds, it was quiet. Until Mi Nyu broke the ice.

"Now that you talk about my hair, why did you want to out extensions? My hair wasn`t even that short. It was my old length."

The coordinator giggled.

"Yes. But, in truth, I received those extensions recently, and had no one to try them on. And when I saw how beautiful you are with such a long hair, I could not resist not trying them." She grinned.

"Is that so?" She smiled.

"Yep. By the way, how come you`re not wearing the necklace from Tae Kyung? Is it because it`s inappropriate..?"

"Oh.." That was something else that happened.. "No, it`s just that my necklace broke. But recently, it disappeared. I don`t know where it is. I always kept it inside an old wooden box, with the hairpin. But only the necklace disappeared.

"Strange, I may say. Who had the keys to your room?" She was worried, because she knew the sentimental value that necklace held.

"There are only two changes of keys. Mine and Auntie`s. But she wouldn`t lose them, nor give them away. I don`t know what happened. I don`t think that someone would steal them and return them either. I don`t know what happened.."

"That`s too bad. That necklace matched so well with you.."

"Is that so?" She smiled. "But now it`s forever lost."

* * *

Back at the dorms, Shin Woo was busy with the karaoke system. He could not make it work, and didn`t know what was it`s problem. He kept on reading the manual, but with no use.

Mi Nam was going to the kitchen, for a change of snacks. He saw Shin Woo, but pretended that he wasn`t even there. Ever since the incident from the hospital, a month ago, the relationship between them was even worse.

"Mi Nam, do you know how to install the karaoke system?" He asked with a nice voice.

Mi Nam turned his back at him, and ignored him. He made Shin Woo a little angry, but since he wasn`t the kind of guy to rush into fights without thinking, he kept his mouth shut.

Mi Nam was mad at him, and rightly, because he was the 'bastard' that left her dear sister pregnant. First, it was Tae Kyung, and then, Shin Woo. Next would Jeremy attempt to kill her? Or, he would put Jolie to bite her neck. He didn`t like that dog at all. And so did He Yi as well, after the incident with the ice-cream, when He Yi was bringing ice-cream, and Jeremy was washing Jolie. When she sensed the sweets, she jumped towards He Yi and both of them fell. Ever since then, those three will never be in the same room again..

"_And what kind of name is Angelina Jolie? For a damned dog? Come on! Then I`ll buy a cat and name it Brad Pitt! Ha! Oh, and Shin Woo! He`s unbelievable! He didn`t even know that he left her pregnant, but still doesn`t want to marry her. What kind of idiot is he, anyway? Oh, and Tae Kyung! Another airhead. He was supposed to be MAD! M-a-d! He should have beaten Shin Woo to a pulp, and leave that Marissa bitch! For Jesus` sake! Everyone is losing their minds here, damn!" _

* * *

Tae Kyung went inside a certain shop, to do a good think for his dearest Pig-Rabbit.

_*Flashback* _

He met with Auntie in a shop, last week. She was looking for some clothes. Woman clothes.

"Auntie.." He sneaked behind her, and whispered to her ear.

The poor woman almost had a heart attack.

"Oh! Oh! Leader.. It`s you.. what happened?" She tried to calm herself down.

"Dawdle here and there. How about you?" He looked at the clothes she was holding. The size didn`t match, so it made him even more curious.

"Ah, these? They`re not for me.. Hehe." She put the clothes back. But yeah, he wouldn`t notice the clothes weren`t for her.

"Then for whom?" He decided to play around with her.

"W-well.." She tried to calm herself down. "The twins` birthday is next week, so I was looking for some presents for them, but since I don`t know what else I can buy for them, than clothes, I`m kind of lost. Leader, what did you buy for Mi Nyu and Mi Nam?" She turned to Tae Kyung full of hope.

Though, he looked at the woman with a nasty expressions, scaring her. He forgot that it was their birthday. And he had to buy them presents. And he was in short of time. And he was the last to know.

"You.. forgot?" The woman looked at him amused.

The boy quickly resumed his position.

"Of course I did not forget! I was looking for presents for them as well."

"Is that so.. Then let`s look together. How about that,, leader?" She looked at him happy. He had the same nasty expression. "Don`t worry, don`t worry! They won`t see us as a couple. Let`s go!" She grabbed her arm, and they were gone.

Later that night, the two of them went drinking. The woman couldn`t hold her liquor, not like Tae Kyung knew. So, it was a piece of cake to drank her.

"Y`know.. Leada, M`Nyu`s now gon fu work, an` she gonna return tomorra mornin`. I`mma so sad tha she`s gone, coz I got used to bein wit he. I`mma miss he." The woman almost cried, at the thought of Mi Nyu gone.

"Yeah. I know how you feel. But you have to go home already, you know? It`s late. I`ll give you a ride."

* * *

After a couple of minutes, they arrived at Mi Nyu`s apartment. The woman was so drunk, that she could not even stand on her two feet. He had to carry her from the car to the apartment.

"Where are the keys?" asked the boy exhausted.

"In da pocket, dirty boy!" She slapped his butt, and started to laugh.

She startled him. The boy looked at the woman, angry.

"Do that again, and here you remain." He warned her.

"Ja! Ich verstehe, Herr Leada!" The boy didn`t understand the last sentence, but whatever she said, she slapped his butt once more.

He rolled his eyes, he did a specific grimace, and pulled out the change of keys from the woman`s pocket.

"_In the first place, I have no idea as to why I brought this woman here." _He rolled his eyes once more, and opened the door.

He left the woman on the couch. He exhaled relieved, and frowned his eyebrows.

"Okay. Time to act."

He had a hidden reason for drinking with the woman, and giving her a ride home. The boy went into Mi Nyu`s room, and searched a certain thing. After he found it, he woke up the woman, and told her to shut the door, and lock it with the key.

That object he needed, he deserved all the slapping on his butt, even though it hurt, and he didn`t like it. He had to endure it all, just for that object`s sake.

_*End of Flashback*_

He was walking in the mall, bored. He finished his job, and he was proud of himself, but had no idea what else to do. That wasn`t enough for Mi Nyu, she was sure about that. Besides, he didn`t buy anything for Mi Nam, and if he didn`t, he was sure that Mi Nam would make a huge scandal. On the other hand, he had no intentions of returning back to the dorms, because then he had to work with Jeremy and Shin Woo, and he was just too lazy do so.

He decided to walk around the shops for a while, looking into woman`s stuff. He was looking at a few modern clothes. He didn`t realized that he drew a few glances.

"Look, at that handsome guy. Could he be buying clothes for his girlfriend?" Whispered a woman behind his back.

"I guess so. He`s so good-lucking. I bet his girlfriend is as hot as him. She must be such a lucky girl, being loved by such a guy!"

"Right?" She giggled.

A girl heard the two women talk, and turned her head towards that guy they were talking about. She frown her eyebrows, wondering if it was him. She took out her phone from her purse, and dialed a number.

Tae Kyung`s phone rang. He didn`t recognize the number.

"Hello?" He answered all of a sudden, still looking through the clothes.

"Is this Hwang Tae Kyung`s phone?" on the other side he heard a voice of girl, nervous.

"Who`s asking?"

The one who called him hang up.

"Sa Yi Ri. ANJell`s official fanclub`s president." All of a sudden, the sort, black haired girl appeared before him, wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Where did you appear from?" Asked Tae Kyung, startled. "And who gave you my number?"

"Mi Nyu Noona. And I just wanted to make sure it`s you. Oh, don`t worry, no one from the club knows that I have your number." Said the girl, with a proud smile on her face.

"Is that so.. Why would Mi Nyu give my number to you?" He was uncertain of how things worked.

"Because she was indebted to me. And I asked your number. But what are you doing? Shopping clothes? Could them be for your girlfriend?" She was beautiful, and he thought that she could not harm him. Because, if that was her intention, the shop would already be full of hysterical fans.

"Not quite. Today is Mi Nyu and Mi Nam`s birthday, and I was looking something else for Mi Nyu."

"Oh, is that so.. We, the members of the club already bought a present for our Prince and Noona, but don`t know when they`ll arrive. Anyway, if you want to, I can help you chose something for her." In Tae Kyung`s eyes, she seemed suspicious, even though she just wanted to help.

"How would you know what Mi Nyu likes and not, better than me?" He had a strange feeling in his throat.

"Oh, I spoke to her a couple of times, and she`s easy to understand. Besides, I don`t think I understand her better than you, her lover. Right?"

"Let`s go." He turned his back to her, deciding to ignore that last thing she said.

After a while, they successfully bought something for Mi Nyu, and Mi Nam as well.

* * *

It was already night. Jeremy and Shin Woo finished the preparations right at time. Everyone was gathered at the dorms, waiting only for Mi Nyu. Tae Kyung, though was in his room, with Marissa. He didn`t give any explanation, just left. And Marissa, just like a lost puppy, followed him. Mi Nyu had to arrive at any time.

She went to her Mother Superior for blessings, and was on her way to the dorms.

The guests, and the hosts were all staying in the living-room, waiting, with the lights off.

Mi Nyu paid for the cab, and took out her umbrella. It was still raining. She saw nowehere Jole on the veranda. The girl glanced at the house. It was dark.

"_Maybe there`s no electricity because of the storm?" _

The girl wanted to knock, but she realized that the door was open, so she entered. She left her purse on a chair in the kitchen.

"Hello. Oppa, Hyung-nim, Jeremy, Shin Woo.. Is someone here?" She tripped over something, and almost fell.

The girl headed towards the living-room. When she stepped inside the room, everyone jumped out from their hidings, shouting 'Happy Birthday!'. She almost had a heart attack.

"What`s happening?" She was so surprised, that she forgot everything.

Coordinator and Mi Nam went to her side, and hugged her, wishing her a happy birthday. So did the others as well.

After everyone calmed down, they decided to hand over the presents. For both Mi Nyu and Mi Nam. The girl forgot that it was her birthday as well, until she received presents as well. She handed Mi Nam`s, and in exchange, she got one as well. Tae Kyung left the present for Mi Nam on the table.

"Okay. We should sit now, right?" Said Jeremy, amused.

Everyone agreed, and sat down at the table.

"So, our little Mi Nyu is finally twenty years old. Happy Birthday, dear friend." Said Coordinator, lifting the cup of red wine.

"Thank you." She lifted her cup as well.

They started to talk about a lot of things, when Mi Nyu realized that it was her and her brother`s favorite food on the table.

"I realize only now, how silly of me." She started to laugh. "But, how did you know?" She looked around, thinking that maybe Mi Nam was the traitor, but he was as surprised as her.

"We have our own resources." Said Jeremy proud.

It seemed that they wouldn`t reveal themselves.

All of a sudden, Tae Kyung and Marissa came downstairs. Marissa congratulated the twins, and sat at the table. Tae Kyung did the same.

"How do you feel being twenty years old, pregnant but single?" He was mean, but no one knew the reason why.

"It`s a far greater feeling than betraying your ex behind her back." Answered back Mi Nyu, without even looking at him.

"Good to know. But be careful, not to eat too much meat and other stuff. You know, it might hurt the _baby_." He was sarcastic, but only the two of them understood the true meaning behind his words. He said that, because Mi Nyu was about to eat some meat.

She put down the fork, and grinned at him.

"He he.. You`re so funny, hyung-nim. This amount of meat would harm only you."

Everyone started to laugh at her last sentence.

After the dinner, they decided to sing. Afterall, the karaoke system wasn`t brought just because it was nice, and they could afford it.

The first ones were manager Ma, and coordinator Wang, singing and dancing at one of Girls` Generation song. After them, everyone sang a song, beside Marissa, who was just sitting and looking at the others.

As the public asked, Mi Nyu, coordinator Wang, He Yi and Marissa had to sing Lady Marmalade. But Marissa said she can`t sing, and she won`t sing, no matter what. So Auntie offered to sing in her place.

All of the girls knew the lyrics, and it was a song prefect for young, hot girls like them.

It was past midnight already. Manager and coordinator went home, and drove Auntie back as well. Mi Nyu wanted to stay there a little more, because she missed the dorms.

She was outside in the veranda. The rain stooped for a while, and she decided to seize the opportunity, to look for a few stars. She wore a blanket around her. Everyone else was busy. Jeremy and Shin Woo with cleaning up, Mi Nam left with He Yi, and Tae Kyung with Marissa. She wanted to help clean, but the boys didn`t allow her to.

"Too bad there aren`t any stars tonight, right?" She heard a man`s voice behind her.

She turned around. It was him.

"Yes." She still glanced at the sky.

"Happy Birthday." He said all of a sudden, hugging her from behind.

He startled her. Especially because, a year earlier she did the same thing to him.

"_He couldn`t have remembered.. could he..?"_ She pondered in her mind.

But then, she felt something cold around her neck. At a second look, it was her old star-shaped necklace, that disappeared a week before.

"Then.. you." She couldn`t continue.

The boy lifted his fingers at his own mouth, shhing.

They both stood there, looking at the sky.


	7. VII: Knocking on heaven s door

well, hello once again ^.^. I`ve returned with a anew chapter, that I hope you`ll enjoy. Let`s see.. in this chapter it`s about a sweet scene with TK and MN, and other one with the spoiled HY and the dork MN, and the last one, the final battle between Marissa and MN :). [No SW and Jeremy for now :d]

* * *

VII: "Knocking on Heaven`s door"

Mi Nyu was preparing for going home, after an other exhausting day of working. She was envious of the boys, that they already had vacation.

The girl looked out of the window, still wandering inside the building. It was raining.

"_Good thing I brought an umbrella, and decided to ear something thick." _Thought the girl, while she dialed a number.

She had to wait for her cab to come. If she wanted to, she could easily ask her manager, or anyone else to give her a ride, but she wasn`t the type of rude woman.

While waiting, she looked around. Everywhere, on the walls, roofs of different buildings, with other words, everywhere, everything was full of her pictures and commercials. Sometimes it felt good to be so known, and all, but other times it was a pain, because bad people would always criticize and underestimate her.

It happened a lot of times, when the paparazzi made up stories, that she was going out with x band`s y, and so. But what hurt her the most, was the fact that she was alone. She couldn`t truly rely on anyone. Yes, there was ANJell, but she had _that _issue with Tae Kyung, the _other _one with Shin Woo, Mi Nam was her twin brother, and Jeremy.. well.. if she would be able to, she would kept him as a pet.

The one she truly felt like trusting was her Mother Superior, but she was far away from her. Occasionally, she would talk with her Noona, about her worries, but would never tell her the full story. It wasn`t like she didn`t trust her, but she didn`t want to make everyone around her sad, just because she was feeling so.

Her cab arrived.

The girl was looking outside the window. As always, she saw her own face everywhere. But not only hers. She was surrounded by beauty. She didn`t felt like her face had nothing to do there, because she was proud of herself, that she made it. _But.._

"Sir.. What do you think of Go Mi Nyu?" Asked the girl al of a sudden. She was wearing glasses, a hat, and she was hard to recognize.

"Aaah! The one in the buildings? She`s a nice girl. She looks very good, and I think that, with her body, the way it looks, she could make it abroad." Said the man with a smile on his face.

"Is that so.." She was sitting in the back of the car. _"Is that really what people think about me? Or is it just an old man`s sick dream?" _She couldn`t distinguish between what was real and what was fake, anymore.

The traffic lights turned red. She suddenly remembered the incident with Tae Kyung, billions of years ago, when he found out that she was a girl. And as this and that happened, she had to jump from a truck. The girl remembered even now the thrill she felt, and the chills going down her back.

She closed her eyes, wanting desperately to forget.

"_Why is it that if I have my eyes open, all I see is you? Yet, every time I close them, it`s still you on my mind. You`re making me go mad, Hyung-nim.." _She felt like crying.

The girl suddenly opened her eyes, at the sound of knocks in the window.

"Y-you..!" She swallowed her own unspoken words. "No way.. Back to sleep." She closed back her eyes, praying that when she wakes up, everything to disappear.

"Oi! Don`t you dare to fall asleep, you stupid woman! Oi! Oi!" He knocked even harder in the window.

"Miss, please make him stop, or he`ll break my windows!" Said the driver worried.

The girl sighed. She turned to the window, having a nasty expression, and opened the window, startling him at the same time. It was a first, seeing her like that.

"You..! You only create problems to me! Say it. Quickly!" Demanded the girl.

* * *

He Yi and Mi Nam were enjoying their time, in a mall. Their relationship was public, so they didn`t have to worry about showing themselves together, holding hands.

He Yi persuaded him to go shopping with her, and he had to accept, because he neglected her lately.

"Look at them! They look so damn good together!" They heard a girl saying that, from the crowd.

"Right! The nation`s fairy, and the devilish prince! What a perfect combination!" Said someone else.

A few people surrounded them, asking autographs, while other people made pictures.

After a couple of minutes, they could continue their shopping session. They passed a jewelry store. He Yi saw a certain ring, that would look perfect on her finger. Mi Nam realized it as well, but he didn`t say anything. He just teased her.

"What are you looking like a pathetic puppy at that ring? Are you hoping something?" He giggled, knowing that he`d hurt her.

She gulped. It _hurt_.

"O-of course not! You`re imagining things! I was just searching for a Praga store, you idiot!" She was embarrassed. The girl went ahead, letting go of his hand.

"_Who`s the idiot, baby?"_ He looked at hersympathetically, knowing how she felt. _'I`m sorry.."_

He still felt the warmth of her hand, even though they weren`t together anymore.

"_Don`t let her go, you jackass!" _Said an inner voice to him. That was all he needed. He ran after her.

The girl looked around, when she felt like someone wildly grabbing her hand.

"Wha..? Let me go, you beast!" She turned around, thinking that it was a thief, or something. She was prepared to punch him.

"He Yi! Stop!" He blocked her fist at the last time.

"So it was you.. Let me go." Her voice, and eyes were cold.

It hurt both of them. They almost never fought. But when they did, it hurt so much. So Mi Nam wouldn`t risk losing her, just for a stupid fight.

"Don`t you dare go away from me!" He pulled her back to him, and caught both of her cheeks, pressing his lips against hers wildly, without caring about other people watching.

"Mmm!" He Yi tried to release herself from his grasp, even though it was futile.

Mi Nam was the one who broke the kiss. But still didn`t let her go.

"Look. I`m sorry. But never ever say to let you go. Do you know how much it would hurt?" His voice trembled, just like his earlier kiss.

Looking him in the eyes, He Yi felt like crying.

"I`m sorry! I`m sorry!" She wrapped her thin arms around his waist, hiding her head in his chest.

He hugged her as well.

"I`m sorry for shouting at you, and kissing you with force." He gently kissed her forehead.

"I`ll forgive you if you buy me something." She whispered, not lifting her head from his warm chest.

"Sure. Dior?" He closed his eyes, smiling.

"DG." Whispered the girl.

"Deal."

She was just like a spoiled little girl, and he like a playboy. They were so different. But that was what kept them together.

* * *

Mi Nyu was at a park. That park where she spent that night, last year, with Tae Kyung, at his birthday. She wouldn`t be able to forget that day, even if she had amnesia. The girl was sitting on a bench, with someone else beside her.

"The rain stopped." Said the boy, realizing it only then.

"Yeah. It stopped for a while now." She rolled her eyes.

They both had drinks in their hands. She had a cup of coffee, while the boy a glass of water.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" The girl looked at him. "Hyung-nim."

He paused. It was an important thing, and wanted to tell her at her birthday, but wasn`t that brave to ruin her birthday.

"I have something tot ell you." He was unsure how to start.

"Tell." She said bluntly.

He inhaled some fresh air.

"The day after tomorrow.. I`m going to Busan to shoot a movie. I`m kind of anticipating it, so…"

"And?"

"And? That`s all?"

He looked at her surprised. He didn`t except that reaction from her.

"Aren`t you.. worried, or something? We won`t be seeing each other for a couple of months." The boy didn`t understand her reaction at all. He thought she would have a more lively reaction.

"Is it something to be surprised about? Good luck. And besides, aren`t you saying this to the wrong person? Isn`t Marissa the one supposed to hear all of this? And, if you`re away for shooting, it`s something I should be happy about, because then there`s a chance that I`ll take your place in the band for a while." She looked at him. Her voice was mechanic. "Or it`s supposed to be like that."

"Maybe you`re right. But I`m worried to leave you by yourself. What if everyone finds out that it`s a façade. I know it`s not supposed to show until it`s in three months, but I just don`t feel like leaving you here.." He played with cap.

"See? You`re underestimating me again. It`s fine. As long as Shin Woo doesn`t reminds me of wedding." The girl sighed.

"That`s what I was talking about. All of this will work for.. about a month, or so. But afterwards? What are you going to do? I`m gone, and you`ll be left all alone, to deal with it all."

"Or, I could tell them the truth." She cut into his words.

He rolled his eyes. Angry, he sat up.

"Come on. I`ll take you home."

"If you insist."

He made a few steps in front her, when all of a sudden, he stopped. He turned around, and whispered something..

"_Don't __ever__ say 'Goodbye'!"_ Afterwards, the boy continued his walk to his car.

The girl looked at his wide back, wearing a painful expression on her face. The gust was blowing her hair against her face, her eyes. They were wet. She was weakened, once again.

"_Are you that cruel, Hyung-nim? Do you expect me to remain by your side, without questioning your doings all this time? Do you expect me to stay by your side, while being number 2? While Marissa remains your number 1? You hate me that much?" _She wiped away her unborn tears, and moved from that spot.

* * *

The days passed. Tae Kyung left. The girl didn`t went to the airport. If she would, it would hurt her more. And, just as she expected it, the company offered her a contract, to be Tae Kyung`s replacement.

It was one of those cold, rainy days, of early December. Mi Nyu was just getting off of work. The next day she had a photshoot session with the boys, so they let her off earlier. There was the story of her being pregnant and all, so she took advantage of that.

The girl was about to dial a number, when she saw someone in front of her. It was Marissa, soaked. Her hair was in her eyes, but it didn`t seem to bother her. The cold rain drops were wildly brushing themselves against her pale skin.

Mi Nyu that something was going to happen. Since Tae Kyung left, so did her major protection. And it was the best time for Marissa to show her claws. She knew. She would have done the same, to protect her own spot. _If only_.. it was hers.

The girl planned to avoid her, as much as she could, but it was impossible. So, she had to face her. But had no intention of getting herself wet, so she remained under the roof of the building.

"What do you want?" Her voice was as cold as the falling rain.

"Get away from _my _Tae Kyung." She didn`t hesitate to say that. She felt like her place was in danger, so, just like any desperate queen, she had to protect it, at any cost.

"That`s something obvious. Why would I? besides, he`s the one coming to me." She answered back with the same voice.

It seemed like a confrontation of two wild beasts.

"And you welcomed him with your arms wide open, I guess?" It bothered her, but wasn`t going to show it.

"Of course I did. He`s the love of my life, afterall." She put her arms around her waist.

"And I guess with your legs wide open, as well." It didn`t matter if she played dirty, as long as she won.

"Huh!" She laughed. Mi Nyu`s eyes were evil. "It`s obvious, since he came to my side, even though he has you. It just proves that he doesn`t want you. That he needs a _ real woman _by his side." She was underestimating her.

"And which part of you is that of a real woman`s? Just because she screwed with some other man, and got yourself pregnant, do you think you`re a real woman?"

Mi Nyu grinned. That smile of hers was driving Marissa crazy. It was obvious who had the upper hand.

"What do you think about screwing? At least I know a few things about what Tae Kyung likes. The places that make him moan, and weaken him, and oblige him showing a cute face like that of an innocent child`s. I would now all about those places. Not like you, a pathetic virgin, who wasn`t even able to bring him to your bed." She laughed.

Marissa felt like her world was falling apart. But neither did Mi Nyu feel better. She hated playing against the rules, but, if it was about Tae Kyung, she was able to even kill, if he would ask her. That much meant him for her.

"H-he.. told you?" Her face became even paler.

"Among many other stuff." Mi Nyu walked her hand through her own hair. "But let`s talk somewhere else. What will happen to Hyung-nim`s reputation if a bad person hears his ex and his actual talking about screwing him?" She had an innocent smile on her face. But that was what made Mi Nyu fearsome, a perfect enemy.

Someone saw the girls talking, and afterwards heading off. The situation seemed suspicious to her, because those two never had eye-contact, less talked. So, as a precaution, she called her boyfriend.

* * *

The girls went to a coffee-house in the neighborhood. They were face to face. For the first time, actually.

They ordered drinks. Mi Nyu coffee, and Marissa tea.

"Well? Speak." Said Mi Nyu, taking a sip from her drink. Her insides felt warmed up, after such a long time.

"Fine! Tae Kyung`s mine. So, please. I`m begging you! Please leave us alone!" Her selfish aura disappeared.

Mi Nyu knew that she had to be very desperate, to ask something like that from her. It seemed like their earlier talk never actually happened.

"If you give me a believable reason, I`d think about leaving you two alone." Even if she was desperate, Mi Nyu had no reason to give up her own happiness, for someone else`s.

"Well.. My real name is Chin Gae In. I moved to Seoul two years ago, from the countryside. It was my childhood dream to become a coordinator, so I had to follow it. You see.. I grew up with my grandparents, because both of my parents left me, after my birth. I felt like I had to pay them back for the kindness they showed to me all these years." She stopped, to have a sip.

Mi Nyu looked at her with no expression. Everything she said seemed like an excuse to her, but said nothing.

"You see.. It happened last year. I was going for an interview at this company. Coordinator Wang already gave birth, so I thought it was the right choice. But, because I was too captivated, a thief stole my purse." She sighed.

Mi Nyu, on the other hand, had no patience to listen to her. But she had to. That girl deserved this, at least.

"I ran after him. I saw that he crossed the street, so I hurried after him, without paying attention to the cars. So.. I was hit by a car." She gulped. "Though, it was Shin Woo`s car. I damaged it kind of bad. And Tae Kyung was with him. Tae Kyung said, when I woke up in the hospital that it was all his fault, even though it was obvious that Shin Woo was driving. I fell for him at that instant. He visited me every day afterwards.. _out of pity_."

"_Well of course. It`s something I can`t imagine Hyung-nim doing.. So.. This girl experienced faces of Hyung-nim that I wasn`t able to." _Even though she didn`t want to admit it, she was feeling jealous of Marissa and Tae Kyung`s memories.

"But, you know.. Because I`m a very selfish person, I asked him to make me his girlfriend, knowing that he had you. Everything, in exchange for me keeping my mouth shout about the incident. If I spoke, it would harm their image a lot." She looked up at Mi Nyu. "Besides, _this _won`t disappear with only paying for moral damages." The girl lowered her sweater. From her shoulder, through her collarbone, and much deeper, there was an ugly scar, that scared even Mi Nyu.

"Is that so.." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see any more of it.

"And he agreed. You see, for my and the whole band`s sake, he abandoned you. Isn`t he cruel?" She felt like hurting Mi Nyu. Why? Because she was at a higher place than her, in Tae Kyung`s mind and heart.

"It seems so." She had no need to show her weak side to that woman.

"I know I`m mean, but his actions just show how much you mater to him." For a second, her words almost overwhelmed Mi Nyu.

"The sake for a group, or the sake of one person alone. Do you know what would I chose?" Their eyes met.

Marissa felt chills down her back, and it wasn`t because of her wet clothes. Mi Nyu`s eyes were so powerful, truthful, that it hurt her looking at them.

"I don`t think you would be able to. Throwing away everything else for just one person. It`s and unimaginable amount of power and trust." Marissa put her cup at the table, decided not to back off.

"I`m doing that now, aren`t I? I`m abandoning Shin Woo, and his unborn child for Tae Kyung`s sake. Even if he won`t be able to abandon you, and the whole world for my sake." There was a trace of bitterness in her voice that made even Marissa feel sad.

"_Of course he won`t, stupid woman! His career is the most important for him! He wouldn`t abandon it all, for the sake of one idiot woman like you! But.. she scares me. To be able to give so many things up for the sake of one man, it`s just reckless. And more reckless if you actually know that he won`t even turn back at you.."_

Mi Nyu`s words impressed Marissa. She was an independent woman, a strong one, who needed no one to rely on. And yet.. she clang at one man`s love.. Powerful, and pathetic at the same time.

"Look. You already have your future decided. You`re pregnant, with Shin Woo. Just give Tae Kyung up. Accept he`s mine. This way.. all of us will be happy." Marissa was already desperate to win over Mi Ny`us resolution.

"No, you look. I won`t give him up. He and I have a past together. I don`t care of anything, as long as I am with him!" She _had _to make that woman give up. For the sake of her love.

"But then.. won`t you make the same mistake as his mother did?" That was the final blown. Marissa`s hidden Ace. Saying that, he completely won over Mi Nyu.

The girl looked at Marissa, with her eyes shaking. It was the worst comparison.

"Yes. Just like that woman, you blabber about your great love, and how you are able to do anything for him. But, aren`t you confusing your place with mine? If that woman would have been your real mother, it wouldn`t have surprised me at least. Your sick way of thinking is the same. In the name of love!" Marissa raised her voice. "You are able to do anything, in order to make the one you love look at you, even if that would mean repeating the past. Just how selfish can you get, Go Mi Nyu? Haven`t you realized it all this time?"

Mi Nyu started to shake. She didn`t want to hear all those things, and especially from Marissa.

"The more you sacrifice in the name of _love_, the more you`ll lose of Tae Kyung! I`m starting to think that you actually don`t love him, but you are in love with _love_! Just how sick can you become?"

Tears started to rolled down her cheeks. She couldn`t raise her head. She wanted to die. The embarrassment she felt overwhelmed her.

"_Could she have right? Am I doing the same things as Hyung-nim`s mother? Am I the same as her? Is my love sick?" _All of a sudden, she felt sick.

The girl grabbed her coat, and rushed out of the coffee-house. Her eyes were full of tears, she could not see so good. The girl wanted to cross the street, and didn`t paying attention to the cars. She was running, hoping that she`ll arrive at the other side faster. The traffic lights were still red.

She didn`t hear the people shouting for her to stop, because it`s dangerous, she didn`t see the cold rain mixed with the fragile snowflakes, that were about to become her own grave, nor did she realize that Marissa was standing at the sidewalk, her face being as pale as the snow that was falling.

She stopped, and turned to her left. All she saw was a truck with huge speed approaching her. And everything followed by blackness, and his voice.

_Don`t __ever__ say 'Goodbye'!_

Everything seemed like script from a drama. She was laying like a lifeless corpse, like a broken chinadoll in the middle of the street, in a blood pool. The rain that was falling merged with her blood, and even the pure snowflakes became red drops of blood, at the gentle touch. The boundary between life and death was never so close like that time.

* * *

uhm.. that`s it for this time. I hope you`ll keep on reading this little story of mine, the first one I`ve wrote in English in suuuuccchhh a long time:d

and, as I thought this chapter over, I listened to Thriving Ivorys Flowers for a ghost, and it totally changed the course of this chapter :D. Especially the line 'Don`t ever say goodbye'. I felt like it was sang just for the purpose of this part [yeah, right .;], but this chapter totally goes with the song, which is one of my favorites :). And the other reason I put that line together with Mi Nyu`s accident was to make the storyline more dramatic /. Well.. maybe the ideas are overused, but I hope that the events here are original T.T

oh, and after rewatching Bokura ga ita, I just had to write something dramatic T.T


	8. VIII: Bring me to Life

hello. It was a awhile since I posted last, so I hope you`ll enjoy this chapter, and what happens. And sorry if Tae Kyung`s and Shin Woo`s personalities are OOC. [especially Tae Kyung`s ]

* * *

VIII: "Bring me to Life"

The siren from the ambulance could be completely heard, as people were crowded on the roadside, and around Mi Nyu. A man kneeled beside her, and lifted her in his arms. She was full of blood.

"Someone! Hurry up! She`s not breathing!"

Everyone was scared. Death was just around the corner. It pierced through everything, and left a trace of fear amongst everyone. Its new victim was Mi Nyu, supposed.

Marissa was frozen. She was still at the sidewalk, and looked terrified at Mi Nyu`s pale face, and the blood covering her small body. Her breath accelerated, drops of sweat rolled down her face, she was feeling sick. Her ears started to hurt her. She was breathing so fast, that it would choke her. Marissa covered her ears, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She bit her lower lip. Her hair was messy, and her face twisted. To passerbys , she looked like a crazy woman, or maybe the one who caused the accident.

Though, both versions are right, aren`t they?

"Oh my God! She`s Go Mi Nyu!" Said the man horrified.

The crowd got even bigger. Marissa, on the other hand started to shake. She fell on the ground. Her heart was beating even harder, as she looked at Mi Nyu. She had to run away from there. Just had to!

* * *

A couple of minutes afterwards, the ambulance arrived, and took her to the hospital. The reporters already found out about her accident, and were everywhere, asking questions from the witnesses. But no one knew how to explain it. It wasn`t difficult. On the other hand, it was just too easy to explain it. Thus, the confusion. All of a sudden, she wanted to cross the street, even though it was red, and a car, with a high speed crushed her.

That was all.

Manager Ma was driving home, when he was listening to the radio, the first broadcast about her situation. When he heard that she had an accident, and was brought to Asan Centre, he almost had a heart attack. First, he called Mi Nam.

"What is it?" Answered the boy miffed.

"Listen. Be calm about it." He exhaled. "I`m gonna be honest with you. But don`t be scared."

"Ha?" He didn`t know what to expect. He was at the company, waiting for He Yi.

"YOUR SISTER HAD A CAR ACCIDENT! What to do? What to dooooo?" He cried on the telephone.

Mi Nam froze. He dropped the phone.

"Hello? Mi Nam. Mi Nam? Hey! Look! She`s at the Asan Medical Centre. We`ll meet there." Said the manager, before hanging up.

The boy was shocked. He was waiting for He Yi, beside her car, in the snow that turned into a pouring rain.

"_No.. It`s a lie, right? She.."_ He started to shake. His gaze was empty.

"Oppa!"

Hearing her voice, he came back to life. The girl stopped shaking him, in hopes to make him return to her side.

"He Yi!" All of a sudden, he jumped into her arms, with tears in his eyes.

"Oppa! What`s wrong with you?" She got scared, seeing him like that, as if he was a child with no protection.

"He Yi! Mi Nyu! She.. she!" He couldn`t continue.

"Where is she?" The girl grabbed his arms, desperate. She was more worried for Mi Nam, than Mi Nyu, that`s why she reacted like that.

"Asan.." Those were the only words he spoke.

He Yi went inside the car, followed by Mi Nam. She was the one driving.

Jeremy was at home, looking at the TV. Shin Woo was in the library. All of a sudden, he heard a loud noise downstairs. The boy left the book, and hurried downstairs. He saw Jeremy, sitting in front of the TV, the bowl on the ground, and the popcorns scattered everywhere around him.

"Jeremy. What`s wrong?" He didn`t pay attention to the TV, but his friend.

* * *

Jeremy, on the other hand didn`t even blink, nor did he look at him. He just raised his hand, and showed to the TV. Shin Woo, still not understanding, turned back. He felt chills down his back.

On the screen was Mi Nyu, while the paramedics tried to resuscitate and stabilize her. The rain was falling on her, not caring about her wounds, nor that it was mixing with her blood. The paramedics put her inside the ambulance, and hurried to the hospital.

"_We still have few information about her state, but, according to the witnesses, Go Mi Nyu ran in the middle of the road, when the lights were still red. The reason is still unknown. Her condition had a turn for the worse, because it seems that she has many broken bones, and internal bleeding, caused from the multiple wounds. The paramedics are.."_

Shin Woo had no further intention of waiting any longer. He took his jacket, and slammed the door. Jeremy ran after him.

"Hyung! Wait! Do you at least know at what hospital she is?" He waited at the doorway, hoping that he will return.

"Asan Medical Centre." Said the leaving Shin Woo over his shoulder.

"How do you know?" Jeremy ran after him.

"I recognized the ambulance." He was headed towards the garage.

"And with what are you going to go there?" It wasn`t his intention to stop him, even though it seemed that way.

"My car." The garage doors opened, and he went inside his car.

"Wait for me, Hyung!" Jeremy ran after him, and got inside it as well.

It looked exactly like Shin Woo`s old, white car.

"You bought a new one?" Jeremy looked at him surprised, because no one informed him about that.

"No. I sent it for repairs." He stepped on the gas, and left the dorms behind.

"Why to bother? Wouldn`t it have been less expensive if you`d buy a new one? Anyway. Mi Nyu. Mi Nyu. Please be safe." He waved his hands, praying for her safety.

Jeremy had a point there. It wouldn`t have been that expensive, as to repair the whole car. But for Shin Woo, it didn`t matter. That car meant a lot to him.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, around the same time, the boys, and He Yi arrived at the hospital. Shin Woo hurried to the reception, asking about Mi Nyu.

"Miss Go Mi Nyu?" Asked the nurse. Shin Woo nodded. "She is at Intensive Care, at the moment. Her situation is not promising at all, and the doctor decided to operate her, without the permission of any relatives. She was all alone, no one had come with her in the ambulance, so.."

"I understand the procedure. But just how is her state? Her life`s not in danger, is it?" He started to be desperate.

"Well, we.."

"Please save her, no matter what! She`s pregnant!" Said Jeremy, cutting in.

"Pregnant?" The nurse startled. "We have not heard about that!" She panicked. "Please excuse me, I have to inform the doctor!" She told another nurse.

Mi Nam was at the point of breaking. He Yi made him sit down. He bowed his head. His hands were shaking terribly, and were frozen. He Yi was worried for him.

"Look.." She sat next to him, and started to play with the bristles from his eyes, and put them behind his ear. "We`re not sure yet about her condition, but I`m sure she`s fine. Nothing can hurt Mi Nyu. You forgot?"

The boy looked at her. His eyes started to shine once again. She just knew what to say, to make him feel better.

They waited for another hours at the hospital, impatiently, with hot drinks in front of them, and an anxiety impossible to describe within words. Then, all of a sudden, the doors from the operating room opened, and the doctor went out.

Everyone stood up, anxious. His clothes were full of blood, and he hadn`t a pleasant look on his face. He stopped in front of them.

"Please! Tell me she`s fine!" Mi Nam had a desperate look on his face. He prayed for the first time, after so many years, to a God that abandoned them.

"She needs an urgent blood transfusion. What blood type are you?" He looked straight at Mi Nam, hoping that their blood type will be the same.

"B. Why? Let`s go. I`ll donate as much blood as she needs." Mi Nam grabbed the doctors arms, in a desperate try to save her faster.

"I`m sorry, but I`m afraid it`s not possible. Her blood type is O. I`m afraid you cannot donate blood. Is there someone else with O type?" He looked around, hoping that someone would ensure them that it`s alright.

"Damn!" Mi Nam fell on his knees, cursing everything randomly.

He Yi kneeled beside him, and patted his back.

"I`m sorry, I`m also B." Said the girl worried.

"I`m A." Shin Woo was angry as well.

"Nooo! Why am I AB?" Cried Jeremy disappointed.

Afterwards, everyone looked at the manager. He was stunned as well. His eyes met everyone`s.

"I`m sorry to disappoint you, but unfortunately I`m also A. And I don`t know everyone to be O." His eyes filled with tears.

"Ah! Tae Kyung! He has O type." Said Jeremy, all of a sudden.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Yeah, but do you know where he is? Like hell he`ll come just to donate blood." Said He Yi skeptical.

"Just _who_ do you take me for?"

They all heard a so familiar voice behind them. When they turned surprised, unable to believe what was in front of their eyes.

Better say, who was.

And yes, it was a sweaty, slightly worried Tae Kyung, looking at the doctor with angry eyes.

"I`ll donate blood, but first…" He couldn`t finish what he wanted to say, because the doctor and Mi Nam grabbed his arms, and dragged him in a different room.

Supposedly, his blood became very precious.

After the doctor finished taking his blood, the boy looked at him with a serious face.

"But don`t you already have blood? Why need more?" He was suspicious about that doctor`s way of doing things.

"Yes, we have, but she had an internal bleeding dangerous, and lost a large amount of blood. So, for her sake, we need as much blood as possible. And I`m worried that the resources won`t be enough. Yet, I can`t go at every patient asking to donate blood for a complete stranger, be it Mi Nyu, or another star, can I?"

Tae Kyung nodded. He seemed reasonable enough.

"Sorry, but I have to hurry. The other doctors can`t stop because of lack of blood." Afterwards, he left.

Tae Kyung returned to the others. Jeremy went to him.

"Hyung, what are you doing here? I thought that you were shooting for a movie." He was still surprised at the sight of Tae Kyung, being there.

"What? If I`m gone, does that mean that I`m not allowed to come back, to be sure about her condition?" His face showed no emotion. It was the same cool Tae Kyung.

"Hey.." Mi Nam got up, and made a few steps towards Tae Kyung. They all thought he was going to hit him, or something. "Thank you!" All of a sudden, he hugged him.

Everyone was surprised. Especially Tae Kyung and He Yi.

"Wha-?" Tae Kyung had no idea what was going on. He tried to keep him away, because they were attracting attention -as always-.

In the end, He Yi managed to take her boyfriend off of her ex-boyfriend.

The spirits calmed down after a while, but then, a nurse rushed out from the surgery room. They all stood up, once again.

"Look, you told me that she was pregnant, so I warned the doctor, but then again, when he tried to remove the supposed unborn, because it seemed already dead, he realized that she wasn`t even pregnant. In the future, please refrain from doing such one-sided bad jokes."

Afterwards, she left.

Hearing the nurse saying all that, Mi Nam almost collapsed. It was just too much for him to handle.

"What?" Manager Ma almost lost it as well.

Jeremy was right between Tae Kyung and Shin Woo. They were looking at each other.

"Hey, you two! What`s going on? Was she pregnant, or not?" His eyes were teary as well.

"You better ask Tae Kyung. I`m sure he knows better than use." Shin Woo didn`t even avert his eyes from Tae Kyung`s.

"Is what the supposed father of the child said." Continued Tae Kyung.

The tension was unbearable.

"Enough! Both of you! Tell us already what have you done! Can`t you see how it`s affection Oppa?" Shouted He Yi, angry.

Everyone looked at her. She was demanding it, and the boys couldn`t refuse. They knew how dangerous was He Yi, when Mi Nam was in 'danger'.

"It`s true. Mi Nyu wasn`t pregnant, to begin with."

_*Flashback*_

Mi Nyu and Tae Kyung were in her room.

"Hyung.. I don`t understand you. Why did you ask if I was pregnant?" Asked the girl with a pair of innocent eyes.

"WHY?" Damn!" He sat on a chair near the bed, and put his hand to his forehead. "The doctor asked me if I was your lover, because you are very exhausted, and keep on collapsing. And he thought it was because of _that._" He sighed.

"That?" The girl repeated the word so innocent, that Tae Kyung felt guilty just at the thought of explaining in what consisted _that_.

"Anyway! Why are you so weak? Are you eating properly as least?" He wanted to touch her hand, but she withdrew it.

"I`m fine. Though.. When it was the cruise, the next morning, I woke up with lots of kissmarks, all around my neck and chest, and had no idea how they ended up there." She looked at him straight, saying that without being embarrassed.

Tae Kyung, on the other hand almost fell down.

"What? You spent the night with a stranger?" He almost exploded.

"I don`t know! I was drunk! And even if I did, it`s not chiseled in stone that it was a strange! Maybe it was someone we know. It could`ve been even you!" She miffed.

"I can`t believe you! I wasn`t enough for you? Didn`t you like it when we did _it_ last year, right before you went to Africa? Were you hungry for that? If you wanted it, I would have come to you!" He raised his voice.

"Are you an idiot? After you abandoned me for Marissa, are you able to abandon even her, just because I returned? Just how vile do you take me for?" She raised her voice as well.

For a couple of minutes, both of them shut up.

"The doctor said that the symptoms were alike those of pregnancy, even though it was fatigue, so let`s say that you`re pregnant. This way, the supposed father of the child will take responsibility for his acts." He looked at her, convinced that it was a perfect plan.

"No way! I`m not going to lie like this! And especially when it`s a child in the middle. And after we find out who`s the father? Eh? What will you do then?" She wanted to make him give up.

"We`ll say it was all a lie. Depending on who`s the father." He was full of himself. But, mostly because of his anger.

"Right. I`m not going to play along. Hmph!" She crossed her arms, and turned her head towards the window.

"Fine, then! I was going to support you, but if you`re being stubborn like this, you can do whatever you want! But can count me out then!" He was about to leave.

Mi Nyu`s resolve was shaken in a second.

"_He.. he would stay by my side? _Ah! Don`t go!" In he desperate try, she grabbed his shirt.

He turned back, surprised.

"Don`t go! I`ll do it, just, don`t go!" Her face was desperate. The girl was just like a dying candle, in a desperate search for a light.

He grinned.

"That`s a deal." He had his own reasons, for doing that. He just couldn`t stand someone else touching her, holding her in his arms. He was her first, she was his woman.

_*End of Flashback*_

"What? It was all a lie?" Jeremy looked at Tae Kyung angry.

Mi Nam was feeling dizzy, so he heard only a few things. He Yi sent the manager after water.

"Well, that`s exactly what you`d expect from Tae Kyung`s sick mind." Said Shin Woo, expressionless.

"Look who`s talking! The one who fucked her, knowing she was drunk. That`s what _I`d_ call sick mind." Responded Tae Kyung back.

"Well, well. I`m a gentleman, not like you, a wild beast, you know? And, just to assure everyone, because if it were just the two of us, I wouldn`t give a damn explaining all of this. The one who took advantage of her supposedly didn`t go all the way, because of the girl who kept crying after her hyung. Can you at least imagine how pitiful she was, a beautiful, drunk woman, crying out her soul, crawling for the one that abandoned her. What heartless man could go al the way?"

Shin Woo knew he had the upper hand. He saw it in Tae Kyung`s eyes. They were shaken. Everyone was.

"You`re making this up, to get yourself out from trouble." He didn`t want to believe it. He couldn`t. The powerful, independent Mi Nyu, to be such a crybaby, such a weak girl.. It was impossible.

"Is that so? Then why don`t you take a look at her wrists? You think they cut themselves on their own?" His eyes were full of rage.

Tae Kyung felt like collapsing. It was a lie. It _had_ to be.

"Who do you think found her in the middle of her room, in a pool of blood? And who do you think helped her recover? Oh, right. It was you." He crossed his arms.

"And because of you are we in this situation? If you wouldn`t hit Marissa with your car then, I would have been with Mi Nyu! Yet, _you_ dare complain?"

They were already shouting. Even though Jeremy and He Yi tried to calm them down, Tae Kyung and Shin Woo looked like they didn`t even hear them.

"Don`t you dare talk about that!" Warned him Shin Woo.

"Why? Because it`s your fault? You should thank me for accepting her offer, for not notifying the police! But you dare to steal my woman, behind my back! _MY _woman!" He was mad.

There was one thing he would never accept. Losing Mi Nyu.

"Aren`t you the selfish one, Tae Kyung? You just left her unprotected! How is she supposed to be feeling? You didn`t even warn her! Though, I`m sure it was because of you, that she got herself into this accident."

The fight almost got to another stage, when He Yi shouted.

"It was Marissa!" Everyone turned their heads towards her. Even Mi Nam raised his head a little. "I`m not lying, nor making up things. Oppa knows as well. I saw Mi Nyu arguing with Marissa, and afterwards leaving. So I`m positive Marissa was with Mi Nyu, when the accident occurred. But, just stop it already! Oppa`s not feeling well, and we can`t fight right now! We must pray for the surgery to succeed!"

Tae Kyung said nothing. He turned his back to everyone, and with an inhuman speed, he left the hospital, leaving everyone wondering where he was going.

* * *

After a while, the boy was at Marissa`s flat. He parked his car, and rushed to the doors. He wasn`t patient enough for the elevator to come, so he ran towards the stairs. Arrived in front of Marissa`s door, he rang the bell. He heard a few steps, but no one was opening the door.

"Marissa! Open this damned door at this moment!" He hit the door with his fists.

Nothing.

Angrier, he started to hit the door with his feet, until the door gave in. He broke it.

Tae Kyung entered her small flat, looking around, for Marissa. He saw her on the floor, shaking just like a jelly, beside her luggage, that she was packing.

"You whore!" He made a few steps to her, and pulled her hair. "You dare to cause Mi Nyu`s accident, you whore?" He pulled her hair even harder.

The boy was very scary. The girl`s neighbors gathered at her door, worried about the noise. Luckily, they were all old people, who knew little about Tae Kyung.

"Tae Kyung! Please! Let me go!" She started to cry, terrified.

"Yeah! Of course I will!" He pulled her hair, forcing her to get up. Afterwards, he pulled her to the veranda. There, he leaned her against the railing, threatening her that he`ll kil her, if she doesn`t disappear.

"Please! Don`t kill me! My mother.. She depends on me!" She begged him not to kill her, with tears in her eyes.

"Like I give a damn about that! You were going to run away, right, bitch? Ungrateful leech that you are! After I offered you work at the company, and even played along with you, listening to every damned selfish request of you, you dare to kill my one and only love, you bitch?" He was extremely mad.

"Young man, please..We won`t call the police, so just leave her go." Said an old woman, extremely scared.

"Chae Na is actually a very good girl. She`s always helping us, old people." A man tried to save her.

"Ooh! So you managed to fool these elders, didn`t you? You`re really a leech. You crawl under people`s skin and fool them. Smart. Just, you met the wrong person!" He pushed her even harder against the railing. She was breathing hard.

"Y-you`re wrong! Please! I love you, Tae Kyung! I wanted to be with you. Please…!" She started to cough.

"Yes! Of course you do! And Mi Nyu is your worst enemy!" He was about to push her even harder, against the railing, when someone grabbed his shirt, and pulled both of them back.

They fell on the ground.

"What the hell do you want?" The boy got up really angry, prepared to break a few bones.

"Enough, young man! Your actions are behind reasoning! Isn`t Mi Nyu`s safety more important than anything else?"

"M-manager.."

Manager Ma left Tae Kyung without words. It was the first time to see him so fierce. He convinced him to return at the hospital, and excused himself for Tae Kyung`s behavior. Before going out of the door, the boy turned back.

"Don`t dare to show your face in front of Mi Nyu, or me again, or I`ll kill you." There was a certain seriousness in his voice, that made Marissa shiver with fear.

After they left, a braver little grandma threw eggs after them, but hit the manger`s back. They were all around Marissa, confronting her.

Tae Kyung and the manager were waiting for the elevator.

"How`s her?" Asked the boy, with his head leaning against the wall.

"She`s fine. The doctor said so. The surgery was a success. But please, never do something this stupid again. Were you going to kill her?" He was scared to even ask that from him.

He turned his head towards him.

"Do I seem like joking?" He was dead serious. And scary.

"N-no! O-of course not!" The manger started to sweat.

* * *

Tae Kyung was in her room. She was sleeping. Her breathing was so slow, and being connected to all those scary devices, made him worry about her. She was more beautiful than any other woman he ever saw. And meant a lot to him. Everyone decided to let him stay with her, after Mi Nam checked if she`s truly fine and alive.

He caressed her cheek. It was cold as ice, and pale. At that moment, it got to him. The blood flowing inside of her, it was his, so it really felt like they were one person.

He sighed.

It hurt him to see her like that. All of a sudden, he remembered what Shin Woo said, about her trying to kill herself. He took her small hand into his.

The boy needed a lot of courage to check it with his own eyes. He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, gathering his strength and courage. Afterwards, he pulled down the sleeve.

He almost died.

It was there. The proof of her weak heart. His sin. A huge scar resting on her slim wrist. He was sure it was like that on her other one as well, and didn`t check. But just couldn`t. He wasn`t brave enough to do so.

It all had sense now. Why she was wearing always long sleeved shirts, or big bracelets, or gloves, and never let anyone touch her hands.

The boy put his head on the bed, beside her hand, and big, round, bitter tears flew out of his eyes, for the first time, in such a long time..

* * *

well.. I hope that Tae Kyung`s actions weren`t THAT crazy.. well.. I can see him doing something like that, but, maybe that`s just me

Hope you enjoyed:)


	9. IX: Airplanes

sorry for the late .

I was at a trip, and had some things to take care of, but I hope you enjoyed my story until now, and that you`ll support me from now on! :D

* * *

IX: "Airplanes"

'_You`re an idiot, you know?'_

Yes, he knew. It wasn`t supposed to end up like that.

'_Because of your unfaithfulness, she is hurting. Are you happy?'_

No. He wasn`t. How could he be? The last he wanted to do was hurting the other half of his life.

'_Why did you act like that? You knew she would be hurt, once she would find out.'_

Yes. He was aware of that. He went through his ceramics hair with his hands.

"Trust me. If I knew.. If I knew everything would end up like this, I would have said everything from the beginning. I just.. couldn`t stand her looking so desperately at him, with those big, brown eyes, full of hope and faith, but always receiving cold. Won` you act the same, if you were in my place?" His voice was shaking.

'_Hmm.. Maybe.'_ The voice was cold. His true feelings didn`t reach it, not even a little.

"Then tell me, what would you have done, to save her?"

He was shaking in fear.

'_Wouldn`t it have been better, to just tell her the truth? Who is more important? The love of your life, or some stranger you barely met?'_

He was making fun of him, and his pain. That was what he was doing, that was his original purpose, the interest of the show.

''Won`t you drop it already? I got the point, so shut the heck up already!'' He was starting to get pissed, hearing that voice.

First of all, he didn`t even understand what he was doing there. It was an awkward situation, with a freaky darkness around, with him in the middle of it all.

'_Tch! You`re no fun! Looks like you`ll keep on ignoring her. Even though she was prepared to die, thanks to your ignorance.' _The voice started to hum a strange song, that he did not recognized.

"Fly off! I don`t need advice from a voice!" He got up, wherever he was sitting, covered his ears, and went in a different direction from the voice, or as he thought.

'_Though nothing will change, you know.' _It was following him everywhere. _'You made her lie. And do you know why she accepted? Because she longed for you. Though it doesn`t mater now, right?' _

For some strange reason, its words got to him. He stopped.

'_Why don`t you realize already that she doesn`t belong to you? That girl is way too precious for you to have her. Yepz, you don`t deserve her. Not yoy, not him, no one.'_

"Would you stop taunting me already? I got your point! But Mi Nyu is going to be just fine!" He got up as well, and covered his ears.

'_Why? It`s fun. And you`re wrong. She`s just __dead._ _No more, no less. You killed her, remember?'_ The voice stopped.

He turned around, and around, seeing nothing, but darkness. His worst enemy. He still couldn`t adjust to see in the dark. And it was driving him crazy.

"Just what are you supposed to be, anyway?" That voice got already on his nerves.

'_Me? Hmm..' _

All the noise around him stopped. It wasn`t much of it, anyway, but everything went blank.

The boy made a few steps, without hearing the echo. All of a sudden, he spotted a white coffin in front of him. His heart stopped. Afterwards, it started to beat so hard, that it felt like killing him.

The next second, he found himself in front of the coffin. His eyes widened. He could not believe what was in front of his eyes. A breathless, pale Mi Nyu, with her big, amber eyes closed, laying in the middle of the coffin, in a white dress, with black flowers around her.

He almost choked.

'_I`m what you call consciousness. Yours.'_

He lifted his gaze.

In front of him was Shin Woo, in a black suit. They were separated by a glass wall. Mi Nyu was by his side, and not Shin Woo`s.

Both of them looked shocked at each other. And afterwards, had a look at Mi Nyu.

None of them could speak. It was a sinister moment, caused by the shock of losing Mi Nyu.

_It was real._

And then, all of a sudden, the wall of glass broke into thousands of pieces. Tae Kyung protected the coffin from being hit by the glass with his own body.

The next moment, both of the boys heard footsteps. They lifted their heads at the same time. What they saw shocked them even more. It was Mi Nam, approaching them with slow steps, just like those of a predator, slowly getting closer to his victim.

Though, he was _different._

His hair was messy, and falling everywhere on his face, his clothes and arms full of blood, and he had an axe in one of his hands.

"Hello, darlings." He lifted his head, while he greeted them with a scary voice.

His eyes were wide open, while he wore a huge evil smile on his face, covered in blood.

* * *

He suddenly woke up.

His face was full of sweat, and he was shaking.

Not sure what to do, he looked around his room. Everything was at its right place, without being moved. Yet, it seemed like something was missing. The ordinary lightness from his room bothered him.

The boy got up from his bed, in less than a minute he dressed up, washed his face, and rushed out of his room.

He could not wait patiently to get to the hospital. Everything seemed too slow for him.

* * *

Finally, the doors of her room slowly opened. Mi Nam turned around, surprised. He sat beside her all night.

"What are you doing here, Hwang Tae Kyung?" He looked with cold, fierce eyes at him.

For a couple of seconds, he did not know how to answer.

"It`s my turn to watch over her. You sat here all night." He avoided his eyes, while he put both of his hands in the pockets.

"Yeah, right. After you tossed her around, just like you pleased, and almost killed her, you suddenly feel the guilt." He went in front of him. "Tell me. What would you do, if she _died_? Would you be able to cut your wrists, and go to her side? Just like she tried to kill herself, when she found out that you abandoned her?"

Mi Nam was a dangerous enemy, and a few people dared to provoke him. He was good-looking, could sing and dance, and was even a greater fighter than Tae Kyung. He was a mischievous person, who could harm with only a stare, yet, he was like a lost little puppy, when his sister was in trouble.

"I don`t know. I know who _you_ abandoned, though." He turned back, and opened the door.

Mi Nam`s eyes widened due to the shock. He saw He Yi, asleep, in a couple of light clothes, sitting in the chairs, in front of the room. Her face was pale, both knew that she was feeling cold, and had dark circles under her big, but closed eyes.

"You chose the wrong person to protect. Mi Nyu`s mine. That devil fairy is yours. Now get out and take her home, before she catches a cold, or something!"

Mi Nam felt rage, that he was kicked out from his sister`s room, but Tae Kyung`s presence calmed him down, thus, he decided to go back home, and take care of He Yi. It was unfair to her, that she was always the one giving support, and receiving nothing in exchange.

The boy said goodbye to Mi Nyu, who was still asleep, and went to his woman`s side. He kneeled in front of the chairs.

"He Yi." He whispered to her, trying to gently wake her up. "Baby.. wake up. We`re going home." He played with her hair, uncovering her forehead.

The girl slowly opened her eyes.

"Hn?" She rubbed her eyes, and afterwards, opened them wide.

She was surprised to see Mi Nam, in front of her. He was looking so tired. That proved the fact that he didn`t sleep at all last night.

"Why? Shouldn`t you stay with her?" There was bitterness in her voice, because it hurt her saying those words, realizing that Mi Nyu meant more for Mi Nam that her, but she should stop being so selfish.

"No, my baby." He kissed her forehead. Both of them sat up. "On the other hand, why did you stay in the hallway all night? You could have stayed with me in her room." He was worried, as they were going to the exit.

"I didn`t want to interrupt you two." She shrugged.

"Silly baby." He kissed her forehead, as they walked out from the hospital, holding hands.

* * *

The door from the girl`s room was long shut. Tae Kyung was sitting next to her bed. He was terrified to touch her hands, because his sin was there. Just like a tattoo, those scars were to remain there forever. He was scared, even though he didn`t say anything.

That dream must have meant something. That _nightmare_. It scared him to death, especially dreaming of Shin Woo, and Mi Nam as well. It was a first, to see Mi Nam lose it.

He put his coat on a couch, and sat beside her bed. The boy let a sigh slide.

A couple of hours passed, with Tae Kyung by the girl`s side. She did not open her eyes, to the boy`s disappointment.

Tae Kyung was at the window, looking outside. It was snowing. All of a sudden, he heard a low moan, and turned back in a second, hoping that.. maybe.. The scene he was witnessing was the most beautiful ever. The girl was slowly waking up, stretching her slim arms. He could swear, that she had a pair of big, silver wings behind her back. But, the excessive light from the snowflakes could have caused him to see that.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He ran to the bed, and started to check everywhere, worried, and begging for that not to be a dream.

"H-hyung! What are you doing? Stop it! I`m fine!" She did not understand what he was doing, and he surprised her.

"Fever?" He checked her forehead. "No. Who am I?" He looked at her with intense eyes, scaring her even more.

"What is it? Hidden camera? Are you trying to play a prank on me?" The girl pushed him away from her.

"Stop with the jokes!" He grasped her arms. It was a desperate move, to make her acknowledge him. "Who am I?"

"H-hyung.." Mi Nyu looked at him worried. "Do you have amnesia? Or, such a grave illness that makes you forget who you are?" She bit her lower lip.

"Of course not, stupid woman! Who am I? Tell me already? How many fingers am I showing you?" Tae Kyung had no intention of backing off, until he made sure she was fine.

"Hwang Tae Kyung. And you showed me no finger. Anyway.. Where am I?" She looked around, worried.

The boy fell back into the chair, relieved. But, at the same time, he realized that he had to tell the doctor that she woke up.

"Stay here. Don`t go anywhere!" He warned her, before going out.

The girl remained in the room, looking worried.

"I wasn`t going to, anyway.." She looked around, miffed.

The boy brought the doctor along, and after the check-up, he assured Tae Kyung that she was perfectly fine, even though she needed a couple of weeks of rest, and recuperation. But she had no major injuries.

"Thank you, doctor."

Finally, they remained alone in her room, once again. Tae Kyung bought a bottle of water.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you need anything?" He tried to be a gentleman.

"Answers. What day is it? What happened?"

"_Oh, yeah. She doesn`t know."_ That fact flashed through him. "Today`s Wednesday. The day before, you had an accident. A car hit you, thanks to your carelessness. And a slight push from that Marissa. You were brought to the hospital, and had a surgery. Looks like you`re fine." He tried to keep his cool face, towards her.

"Looks so. Where are the others? How come you`re the one here?" She was yet unsure about certain things, but, when she saw him looking towards her hands, the girl put them under the bedclothes.

"Resting. You`re brother was by your side all night, so I asked him to go home. Oh, by the way. Bad news. Your plan was found out." Said on a dry tone.

"What? How?" That scared her. She knew that their little secret would be found out sooner or later, but she wasn`t prepared yet.

"The doctors found out that you`re not pregnant. And it looks like Shin Woo won us over. He had the upper hand, because he didn`t even went further with you." He looked through the window, avoiding her gaze.

"Are you relieved?" She was looking at him with blank eyes. She didn`t expect an answer. Not a logical one, nor a simple 'yes' or 'no'.

"Tch! Why would I be.." He looked at her through the corner of his eye, but, once he spotted her disappointed expression, he could not keep on hurting her. "I am.." He whispered, really low, as if saying that to himself. He wasn`t sure if she heard him or not.

"Wait.. " She looked at him worried. "Hwang Tae Kyung, you big idiot! What are you doing here?" She raised her voice, shocked, and angry that she realize it only then.

"Ha? Now you have amnesia?" He didn`t understand.

"Weren`t you supposed to be shooting a movie? Why did you come back?"

"What? Now you accuse me of being worried about you?" That made him even more angrier.

"Since when did you care? Isn`t Marissa the one you should look after? Especially after you made her look like that for her whole life? Where`s your and Shin Woo`s sense of responsibility?" She was angry as well.

Tae Kyung got up form the chair, and went to the bed.

"They have a vacation together! So what? She showed you the scar, and now everyone should let her have her own way? Look at the results! Thank goodness you didn`t die!"

"Don`t push this onto Marissa! It wasn`t her fault, that I got into an accident! I was careless!"

"You`re always careless! And a big day idiot! Why are you still taking her side? Wasn`t she the one separating us?"

Without realizing, they were fighting. But none of them was going to back off.

"No! It was you, you idiot! Why didn`t you trust me enough to tell me what you`ve been through? We could have found a solution together, as a couple! Yet you choose to bear the sin on your own! All I asked was trust!" Her eyes were full of tears. She could not hold back anymore.

Seeing her tears, he was feeling guilty.

"Do I look that not trustable?" She tried to wipe them away, even though they kept on appearing. "Everyone knew, but me. Yet, you.. you never trusted me.. Hic!"

Tae Kyung started to shake. It was a first to see her that fragile, even though she went through something similar before. But he never saw her cry, because of him. For the first time, he felt all the guilt on his shoulders. Every choice he made, every step he took, that he thought it was for her sake, it was meant to hurt her. No wonder Shin Woo had the chance to take her away. For the first time, he understood what meant Shin Woo, by saying that she was prepared to die, because of him, and the meaning of that nightmare.

"Yet.."

Her trembling voice woke him up. From the pool of guilt, he found himself in the ocean of regrets.

"Now that I was in danger, and you found a way to escape from Marissa, and win me back, you want to abandon her and return to my side? Just how much are you prepared to lose, Tae Kyung?" It hurt her, the words, the thoughts, everything, but she could not stand to see Marissa in the same desperate place that she was, while she could be happy with him.

"Stop it!" He shouted, making her startle, and stop crying. "Yes! I was wrong not trusting you, and wanting to win you back! I am wrong for loving you so much, that it feels like my heart will broke into pieces! Are you happy hearing all that?" His voice started to shake. "But please.." He leaned towards her. "Please.. Just stop saying that.. It hurts hearing that from your mouth.." He slowly embraced her, without realizing how vulnerable he was. How both of them were.

Mi Nyu could not believe her eyes and ears. It was a first, seeing and hearing Tae Kyung so pitiful, and desperate. So, all she could do was to embrace him back.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, when both of them calmed down, they could look at each other in the eyes, still feeling the bitterness of hurt.

"There`s this old Romanian legend.. It says that if you ring a certain bell, an angel will receive back its wings.." Said the boy, on a warm and gentle tone.

It seemed strange for Mi Nyu, because she rarely had the luck to hear him talk like that to her. Though, she liked it. Tae Kyung, following her expression, took out from his pocket a little, golden bell, with angels drawn on it.

"I bought it recently, from an antique store. I liked it ever since the beginning, but after I heard its legend, I couldn`t not buy it." He gently smiled at her, making the girl`s heart skip a loud beat. "Now, you got your wings back." He rang the bell.

Mi Nyu could not smile back. She liked the attention he gave her. Though, it bothered her that he gave up the movie, just to be by her side, she was relieved that he cared.

"Thank you. But I don`t need both of them. I`ll give one wing to you." She mimed that she takes one of her wings, and gives it to him.

Her words, and actions surprised him. The boy forgot that he lost his wings as well. But, he finally found them. He grasped her little hand.

"Keep it. I just found my wings as well." He kept smiling, making her blush.

"I-is that so.." She looked around, slowly withdrawing her hand.

But he grasped it once again. He turned it, and took a look at her wrist. Tae Kyung inhaled, and looked at her. Her expression hurt him, as much as it hurt herself. Afterwards, he gently placed a kiss on the cut.

"Never, ever, try to do something like that because of me." He looked at her once again, demanding it. She nodded, unable to find any words.

* * *

Afterwards, that afternoon, Mi Nyu finally won in making Tae Kyung call her brother. She wanted so bad to see him.

"Fine! Fine!" He rolled his eyes, and went out.

He called He Yi, because he was sure that Mi Nam was resting.

'_Hello?'_ She was surprised seeing Tae Kyung calling her.

"Is Go Mi Nam at your place?" Asked the boy kind of pissed, that he had to do something like this, just to please Mi Nyu.

Back at her place, He Yi looked over her shoulder, at the sleeping Mi Nam, on the bed.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Mi Nyu woke up, and she wants to see him."

"Oh.. "

"Don`t just 'Oh' me! You coming or not?" He started to get angry, because the past year, he didn`t exchange that many words with her.

"I`ll tel him! So just shut up!" She hang up, afterwards.

The girl turned around, and shrunk phone in her hands, having a worried, yet jealous look.

* * *

Around evening, Mi Nam, and even Shin Woo talked with Mi Nyu. The boys were still at the hospital, without He Yi and manager Ma. Shin Woo was just going out from her room, after half an hour of intense talking. Nobody realized, but Jeremy had a hurt look on his face.

"Thank goodness she`s fine!" Said Mi Nam relieved. He was very worried for her.

"Yeah. I`ll stay with her tonight." Said Tae Kyung, without talking with someone else.

"Why would you stay?" Asked Shin Woo, pissed.

Tae Kyung turned to him, having a familiar face to his.

"Jeremy can`t because he`s too childish, so he would hurt her, than help her, Mi Nam can`t because He Yi would die from jealousness, and you won`t either, because Mi Nyu doesn`t want to see you. Thus, it leaves only me." He said conceited.

No one really wanted to talk back, because it would mean another fight, and that was the last thing they, and Mi Nyu as well needed. Besides, the next day, someone else would stay with her, so it was fine.

* * *

It was already dark, but Tae Kyung did not want to leave. He went to the window, in hopes of seeing the night sky, But the city`s lights were blocking the stars and the moon.

"What are you searching?" Asked the girl curious, leaving the book aside.

"Unexistent stars." Said the boy, without looking at her.

Curious, the girl sat up, and went beside him.

"Go back, or you`ll catch a cold!" Warned her.

"I won`t." She looked at the sky.

He was right. Because of the city, the stars were almost unseen, as if they never existed.

"Ah! Look at that shooting star!" Said the girl excited, pointing at the sky.

The boy looked at the sky as well.

"Stupid. That`s a plane." He started to laugh.

"Since when can you distinguish stars from airplanes?" She rolled her eyes, disappointed.

"For a while.." He whispered.

"But it was a shooting star!" The girl didn`t intend to back off.

"Airplane." He didn`t look at her, but he knew what was her reaction like.

"Fine. If it`s an airplane, let`s say that airplanes are shooting stars. Let`s make wishes upon shooting stars!" She was full of excitement.

Tae Kyung turned his head towards her, surprised.

"Ha?" He could not believe his ears. _"This girl never ceases to amaze me."_

"I`m serious!" She looked at him angry.

"I know, I know. Make a wish already!" He rolled his eyes once again, and decided to play along.

"You make a wish as well."

"Why?"

"To be sure that it`ll come true." She pulled out her tongue.

He knew that she would not give up, until he aggress, so he decided to play along. It wouldn`t hurt.

So, they both made a wish. It was the same one.. And it was about to come true.

* * *

thanks a lot for reading! I hope you enjoy my story :)


	10. X: Big girls dont cry

I`m sorry for not updating sooner . I was kind of busy, because school starts next week, and i`m totally being carried away by Shinee, and it`s maknae *drool*

anyway, sorry for this short, stupid comeback chapter .

I`ll try my best to write a better one next time.. .

please review and subscribe, if you like this story /

* * *

Chapter X: "Big girls don`t cry"

It was night. Such a deep, beautiful night. The city seemed more alive than ever. The lights, cars, people walking forth, restless, everything seemed so fairy-tale like. The more she looked at it, the more pain she felt.

She was at her house, sitting on an armchair, with a warm blanket covering her. She was able to see the whole city from there.

Having a look over her shoulder, she saw her brother, lying on a couch, sleeping. He looked so tired, that her heart was breaking. Everything he did, was for her sake Everything, that she could not accept.

"Oppa.. you love her, don`t you?" Her voice was weak, as if she caught a cold.

Tears rolled down her eyes, from all the pain she felt.

The next morning, when Mi Nam got up, he felt the nice scent of food, coming from the kitchen. Seeing Mi Nyu, he got up in a hurry, and tried to stop her from cooking.

"Oppa! What are you doing?" She asked pouting, trying to act as if everything was alright.

"Your arm`s weak! You should just rest!" He was very worried for her, as every older brother would be.

"It`s _my_ breakfast afterall. The least I can do is cook. Now that you`ve woken up, go back to the dorms." She said, with a cold voice.

"Mi Nyu, is something wrong with you?" He asked worried, checking her temperature.

"Oppa.." She sighed, trying to find out the right words to put her emotions in. "Look.. Don`t you think there`s someone else you need to take care of more than me?" She looked at him, hoping that he`ll understand.

He didn`t even hesitate, giving the answer. "No. There isn`t. You`re the most important. Now let me.."

"Oppa!" She raised her voice, startling him.

It was a first to hear Mi Nyu shout, in such a long time. He couldn`t help, but look her straight in the eyes. She demanded it.

"Aren`t you confusing things, Oppa? I`m perfectly fine. Mentally and physically. But he Yi isn`t. Aren`t you neglecting her too much lately?" Mi Nyu was very worried for her. She kind of knew what she was going through. But, especially because she knew, she couldn`t afford to let history repeat itself.

"She`s fine! She`s a strong person!" He tried to deny it, even though in his eyes was this trace of uneasiness.

"Oppa. I won`t argue with you anymore. If you want to make sure how strong she is, why don`t you just go outside?" Her eyes were putting so much pressure, that he could not help, but ending up rushing out of her flat.

She just looked after the closed door, and prayed that things would work out. Somehow.

He barely reached the exit, and started to look around her, worried. Mi Nyu wasn`t the kind of person to play pranks like that.

And then, he saw her. She was leaning against the hood of her car, wearing normal clothes, and sunglasses. She was nervously checking her wristwatch, when the two of them made eye-contact. He Yi made him a sign to follow her, as she went inside the car. Mi Nam, as a good boyfriend, listened to her, and got in the car.

He couldn`t say anything, because he heard the engine howl, and she was gone. He had no idea where they were going, and she didn`t even answer any of his questions.

Until they arrived at a silent, small park. Usually, people don`t bother to go there, so He Yi chose the perfect location of it. They had to talk. A lot.

She was the first one getting out of the car, followed by him.

"Yah! He Yi! What`s wrong with you?" He asked, worried. Mi Nyu was right. She was pissed.

"Oppa.." She turned her back to him, playing with the keys in her hands.

Her voice was shaking, and she felt a knot in her throat. It was sick what she wanted to do. Sick that she even thought about that. But, for her own good, she had to do that..

"Oppa.. I need some time.." She whispered, through her shaking lips.

He heard her, but pretended not to. The last thing he needed was a misunderstanding. So, he just remained silent, with his hands on his pockets, looking at her scared.

She, on the other hand misunderstood the whole situation. She thought that he agreed to that.. And her heart started to hurt so bad..

"I may need some time, Oppa." She exhaled, finally facing him.

Her expression was killing him. She hated doing, saying that. The more she wanted to break from him, the more attracted she became.

"Op.." He cut her off though.

"Why? Is it because of another man?" Rage took over him.

"What? No! Oppa, I love you, but.." She tried to explain the whole situation to him. He just never allowed her to.

"Oh. So you already found yourself another man, eh? Just because I was worried about Mi Nyu? You go, and fuck behind my back? Nice, Yoo He Yi, nice." He was completely absorbed by the rage, and he could not hear her voice, nor see the bitter tears in her eyes.

"It`s not like that, Oppa!" She raised her voice, in hopes that he`ll wake up. "Mi Nyu needs you more, and I don`t want to make you worry about me! You just take care of her, as if I don`t exist! That`s why I wanted a break!" Tears rolled and rolled down her face, the pain sharpening in her chest.

"Ofcourse you want a break!" His gaze was dangerous, and.. malevolent.

In a second, he was right in front of her, wildly grabbed her thin wrist, and dragged her back in front of the car.

"You want to break away from me? Sure, you can try!" He grabbed both of her wrists, and lifted them above her head, against the windshield.

He then started to unzip her jersey, while kissing, and sucking her neck, leaving deep, almost purple kissmarks behind. He kissed her collarbones as well, before going to her breasts.

"Opp-a!" She cried as loud as she could, begging him to stop.

But, he just sealed her mouth with his, while making her body his plaything.

* * *

She hurried to her door, just to see him..

"What?" she asked on quite a piqued tone.

"Yah! Is that the way you welcome me?' He slowly pushed her aside, while making his way into her flat.

She just rolled her eyes, slamming the door.

"I bought groceries." He lifted two bags, full of.. everything one would need for a month, or so.

"I don`t need them." She sat back into the armchair, resuming her squatted position from earlier.

"Yah! Go Mi Nyu! Show some respect towards me!" He crossed his arms, angry. It was a first that she practically ignored him that way.

She rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her cocoa.

"I was the one who took care of you in the hospital, you ungrateful Pig-Rabbit!" He went next to her, throwing his nasty look.

She looked up at him, but then continued to watch the TV while drinking cocoa.

"Whose fault was it that I ended up like that?" She murmured, hoping that he would hear her.

"Yah!" He got angry, as he placed his hands on the chair`s arm. "Just what happened to you? Did you hit your head, or something?" He lightly poke her forehead.

"Stop it, for God`s sake!" She pushed his hand away.

"Why are you raising your voice at me?" He answered back, on a similar tone.

"Why are you doing so?" She shouted back.

"Because you piss me off with your Diva attitude! For God`s sake, you`re becoming He Yi every second that`s passing!"

"Fine! Because you piss me off with your vain attitude as well!"

They kept on shouting for a couple of minutes, until Mi Nyu got really angry, and stood up, to be at a closer level with him.

"You think I`d simply accept you back, since _you_ were the one to walk away from my life? Leaving me without notice, full of hopes and dreams? For a total stranger? I`m not even worth of a stranger?" She was very angry. It could be read in her eyes. "But then, once I return, and you have the chance to escape from her you abandon her and want to come back to me? For God`s sake, just who do you take me for? Am I your puppet, to be used, dumped used and dumped to no end?"

For a couple of seconds, he remained silent, still in shock, looking at her with blank eyes. But then, he snapped.

"Yah! You ain`t better either! Ever since we met, you didn`t give me one chance to prove to you that I love you! You were always with Shin Woo! And now, when I finally decided to come to you, you push me aside, as if I had plague?"

"Damnit, tae Kyung! How dare you say I didn`t give you chances? Weren`t I the one who always suffered because of your selfishness? Yet, you make the victim? How vain ca you be?"

He had another nasty expression on his face. But, to make her believe him, he was able to do anything.

"Until I win back your trust." He made quick steps across the room, to where she was, and in less than a second grabbed her cheeks, and pressed his lips against hers.

But he wasn`t able to make her surrender to him, no matter how hard he tried. In the end, he finally got accepted in, and started to play with her tongue, inside her mouth. She tried her hardest to hold back, not to respond to him.

It was harder that she thought, so, for her own sake, she pushed him away from her.

"Get out! Now!" She was breathing hard.

At first, he had no intention to do so, but, even if he remained, there was nothing else to talk about. So he left her flat, slamming the door behind.

Not hearing his footsteps anymore, she collapsed, crying with big, bitter tears.

* * *

"Why.. Why do you want to leave me?" He asked, his voice breaking.

He made his way with her. The fiercest experience ever.

She was crying, but, she felt something wet hitting her neck and collarbones. She then opened her eyes, just for her heart to break again.

He was so pitiful, crying himself out, with endless tears coming out of his eyes, while his grasp loosing. She felt so guilty, seeing him like that. It was the first time she saw him cry because of her.

The girl leaned her head against the windshield, biting her lower lip, trying her all not to return to his side.

"Oppa.. Mianhe.." She said, before bursting out in tears.

* * *

hope you enjoyed :)

if you did, just tell, me and I`ll update sooner ^.^


End file.
